


Lucifer's Destiny

by Betty1993



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty1993/pseuds/Betty1993
Summary: This is a translation of my own Lucifer fanfiction from Hungarian to English.In the real world, Chloe fights with truth and her feelings, while in the alternate timeline what God made for Lucifer, we can see Chloe Decker's new life as a detective and her relationship with Lucifer, without divine intervention. (There could be many mistakes in it [I'm sorry about that], but I hope the story is understandable. I'll do my best.)





	1. The face of Truth (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe realizes the truth about Lucifer, and an orphan child knows a secret because of a murder case. Can they face with the truth or lose their feelings?

At the end of a dark corridor, a door was slightly open. Closer, the voices were getting louder, and somebody heard a phone conversation.

"This is my third message today. I know you tried to put me to silence, but God knows you won't succeed. Everybody will know your dirty secret. The kid will know everything; I swear to this. If you don't call me back, you'll read everything in the morning news." she quickly hung up the phone.

Even closer, almost a few steps away from the door, you hear a female voice. "How did you get here? Don't do that; I just wanted to talk to you. No, please don't do this." she begged for mercy. During the brawl, she yells for help, then you can hear the silence, the woman lies frozen in blood. Whoever saw the body, was so terrified to run away from the office without help.

16 hours earlier

"Lucifer!" she shouted when he turned around. "It's true!"

"Chloe..."

"It's all true!" she repeated with full of shock.

"Chloe, I tried..."

"No, no!" her hands were shaking, when she saw the dead people. "These, they all... What did you do?"

"I'm just protecting..." he answered, and taking a step toward Chloe, to whom the thought run through her body. "Let me explain." he continued, but Chloe stepped back and didn't listen to him. He knew it wasn't the right time for the explanation. Lucifer walked to Pierce's corpse.

"Your punishment will be eternal damnation."

Chloe goes back to the roof where Lucifer left her. She walks up and down and doesn't think of anything else than the moments when Lucifer tried to tell her he is the Devil. Her last memory of their kiss when he couldn't show his true self. At this moment, Maze appears, and it scares Chloe when she shows up in front of her, from nowhere. Mazikeen blames Chloe for everything.

"Why couldn't you marry..." Chloe interrupted Maze.

"You knew who Lucifer is, did you?" Chloe knew the answer, but she asked.

"Sweet Chloe, what should I know? Maybe the fact that he the devil is? So what? I'm a demon." she said and showed her demon's face as she stepped closer to Chloe."Before you, everything was fine, but then, everything was about you, even if Lucifer denied it." Maze pushed Chloe to the edge of the roof."The devil has almost become human, because of you. If I just think of that, I have to puke to what Lucifer does for you. Besides, he will become vulnerable next to you, literally mortal. That time, when the fool was infected to you, he chose death, only to go to Hell for the recipe of the medicine." Chloe was listening to Maze, and she scared to death. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew inside that every word is true.

"Despite all this, Lucifer is always defending you. He doesn't care if he has to suffer because of you. That's why I cooperated with Pierce, but he didn't want to do what he promised, because you mesmerized him.

Maze wanted to go home because she felt something that she didn't want. Chloe lost his balance from strong wind and fell down from the roof. Maze squeezed her hand and then she started thinking of something.

"If I let her hand, everything will be resolved. Lucifer will no longer have to stay among the people, and we return to Hell."

Chloe asked her to help, but Maze let her hand. She saw with happy smiles that Chloe was falling down until she got a ledge. Looking at Chloe clung, he became frustrated.

"Please help! If I cause the problem, I promise you to leave Lucifer alone and move with Trixie to a place where he won't find us. You and Lucifer can go wherever you want. Just please help me!"

"Don't you understand, do you? Until you're alive, he will never leave the Earth." she laughed.

Chloe's hand slips, and she is desperate. She tried to affect Maze with their friendship, which wasn't a good idea because it made her even more annoyed. Because of her bad friendship with Linda blamed Chloe, who, of course, knew nothing. Her hand slips. She feels that Maze won't help, so she knows there is no escape. In her last words, she asks Maze for the following.

"Mazikeen, I'm just asking you to tell Trixie that I'm died, and not a stranger. Tell her I'll always love her."

Her hands slip more and more, but she doesn't get a reply. She can't keep herself anymore. Then Maze caught her hand.

"Just because of Trixie, not because of you." she added.

She thinks it's pitiful to save a human life, admitting that she has changed too, not just Lucifer. Then, she sees Lucifer's bloody feathers on the roof, puts on with her knife, then laughs.

"It seems he was injured because he saved you again. Do you know what this is? It's one of Lucifer's wing part. You know, his father is playing interesting games with Lucifer, and now, he's paying for everything." Chloe stood up and rushed to Lucifer. Maze stayed on the roof, saying that "and she is already going..." Then she disappeared.

In the garage, Chloe gets into her car, starts it and gives gas. She tries to reach Lucifer, but he doesn't pick up, only the voicemail responds.

"Damn it, pick up your damn phone..."

She was driving faster, and she cared for nothing, passing through the stoplight. In the evening Lucifer was sitting in front of the piano in his house.

"Linda, come here, I'm feeling myself like a dead." His voice was thin like a dying person's, then the phone fell out of his hand. Linda is in her office, working at her desk when she picks up the phone. She hears in his voice that something serious happened, so she leaves everything and hurries. Lucifer has pain. He has drunk a half bottle of whiskey, and the rest he puts down in front of him to the piano. The shooting damaged his wings. Even bullets had into it, which is trying to take out, unsuccessfully. The elevator opens, Linda arrives. She terrified of what she saw.

"What happened?" Lucifer didn't answer the question, just he repeated that Chloe saw him and that everything is over.

"Is it good or not? " she said in an uncertain way. Lucifer showed his devil face.

"Is this good for you? Seeing that, she said nothing, just run away. You are proud of yourself Dad, I'm sure of it." he looked up at the sky. "You took her from me."

Linda analyzed his condition and recognized that he needed more than psychic support, so she went down to her medical stuff. Outside in the Lux, Chloe got out of the car. Entering the Lux, it was empty. She called Lucifer, but no one answered, so she went into the elevator.

"He's still Lucifer, and there will be nothing bad happened. He's still Lucifer." she calmed herself in the elevator when the door opened. Lucifer was sitting in front of the piano when he drank. Lucifer thought that Linda came back. Chloe watched his wings in silence and felt relieved to see him alive.

"If I've been waiting for you so long, then get one more bottle."

Chloe took a bottle, but before she gave Lucifer she was drinking too, then stepped toward Lucifer. She touched his wings with one of her hands while she put the bottle on the piano. Lucifer looked up and saw Chloe. There was joy in his eyes, but he didn't show emotion, just both looked silently without a word. Then the elevator opened.

"Well, I can't take you to a hospital, but I didn't cure wings either so..." Linda hasn't known that Lucifer has a company. This little piece of action distraction them and turned their heads toward Linda which was very painful for Lucifer. Linda puts down her bag and left them alone. Lucifer tried to keep her there. Lucifer drank from the whiskey and Chloe picked up the bag. Lucifer tried to discuss with her, but Chloe interrupted him.

"Don't say anything now, just listen to me. I feel I lose my mind, and I don't understand what happened. First, how did I get to the roof or how could I have just one scratch on me, and I remember the shooting. And those dead people. But I know I don't have to afraid of you, even if you... if you're the devil because I know everything, everything." Chloe pulled the bullets out. Lucifer looked surprised because he didn't understand this statement, but Chloe continued.

"How does the devil have white wings? Why not black?"

"It's God's work." Lucifer said, looking up at the sky and taking over the conversation from Chloe.

"I can't answer for everything now, but I promise I'm telling you everything. I'm glad you came, I thought I could never see you again."

"Almost." she added quietly, and Lucifer asked back what she has said, but Chloe stirred toward another line discussion. Lucifer admitted that he took Chloe to the roof, on the one hand, to be her safe and for other reasons. He didn't even regret that he killed Cai.. Or Pierce, because he played with Chloe. Then his wings are retracted, and he feels himself in the first time in his life really drunk. Chloe saw that he isn't so well, so she helped Lucifer to get to his bed until he finally knocks himself.

"I didn't think that you would be the one, who put me in the bed, but that's fine too." he added jokingly, then he went asleep almost immediately.

Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the sleeping Lucifer. She went into the living room and called Dan to pick Trixie up because she needs a little time after that day. Chloe hung up the phone and went back to Lucifer. She gave Lucifer a kiss then she fell asleep.

In the morning, Chloe's phone ringing which waking her up. She quickly picked up that Lucifer not to wake up and went out into the living room. She noticed how bloody her blouse is. She didn't want to go to the scene like this, so she put on Lucifer's shirt. She took one from his closet and went to the bathroom. She changed clothes, and of course, it was too loose, but she adjusted it. She didn't press the top two buttons, then picked up her jacket, washed her face. She stepped softly out of the bathroom and wrote a message to Lucifer for borrowing one of his shirts because she had to go. Chloe left the note on the piano and left the flat. She went to her car and hurried to the scene.

In front of the orphanage, police pulled the police ribbon. Chloe shows up her badge and goes into the orphanage. Inside the scene, policemen are in the foreground when Dan sees Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked.

"What? Oh yes, of course, everything is fine." she replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened. If you have something, I'm here." he continued.

"Is Trixie all right?"

"She's in school." Dan replied.

"Oh, Chloe, I heard about that handsome bastard." Ella hugged her and Chloe suddenly didn't know what to do.

"Okay, we'll discuss it later. Who was the victim?"

"Anna Lang was 36 years old, and she had been working here since the foundation." Dan answered.

"The time of death was probably between 2, and 3 a.m." Ella said.

"She probably fought with the killer." Dan added.

"Yes, but the cause of death is her heart. Anybody who did this could suddenly get upset because it completely stabbed her. We didn't find the knife or something like that, but I'm very sure, it was a paper knife. I'll know more after the autopsy." she continued, and she went to Chloe and hugged her again.

"All right, Ella." In the hall, Chloe inquired whether there is an eyewitness or someone who may have heard something.

"No, but I've already started the interview. Her colleagues told she never got married. She spent all her time here and paid particular attention to one boy, and his name is Jake Clarence. They argue with Anna all the time. Nobody saw him since yesterday. He is a 16-year-old boy who always does the opposite of what people say. He has been away several times, but the victim has always brought him back. Some people said in recent weeks she literally mothered over him." Dan told Chloe.

"He might be fed up." Chloe added when suddenly Lucifer showed up.

"Detective!" he welcomed Chloe.

"You're here either, my Detective Douche." he also welcomed Dan, who has been accustomed to his words.

"You left the house hurry early in the morning, and the message was too mysterious, don't you think, detective?" This question embarrassed her. In addition, Lucifer is holding her blouse in his hand. "I can tell you, my shirt is pretty good on you."

"Wait, wait a minute. Did you spend the night with Lucifer?" Dan interrupted.

"Yep, we have raised our relationship to a new level." Lucifer responded easily, with a satisfied smile on his face. Dan didn't know what to do with this information.

"So this was the reason I had to take care of Trixie. That you can spend the night with him..." he added unbelievingly."And I thought you were somewhere alone, and you drank alone." he continued.

"The drink was really, but not alone, I mean, I drank, and the Detective watched." Lucifer replied.

"I can't believe this..." Dan repeated. Chloe pulled Lucifer away, who asked if this was necessary.

"I always tell the truth."

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Why are you here? You should lie the bed." Chloe said.

"I'm fine. This is one of the benefits of immortality. But this it's not important now, I came because I don't remember what happened last night. It unusual, but I was drunk." he replied, then he tried to extract information from Chloe, that happened something like that, what Dan suspected.

"If you're here, make yourself useful." she said and went back to Dan. But the rest of the conversation became embarrassing.

"Do we know anyone with whom Jake could go?" Chloe asked.

"Probably yes. The teacher said there was a boy called Sam with whom he was friends. But he is a lucky boy, a young couple adopted him, maybe Jace is hiding there." Dan answered. Chloe suggested Dan to go to the address. Ella wanted to go with him there. Chloe went to another room to interrogate witnesses. Most of them are teenagers.

"Then, where did we stop our conversation? Yes, what happened last night? I'm curious for every minute."

"This isn't the right time." Chloe replied, then saw that Lucifer doesn't like that idea to the questioning of adolescents. "Help me here or go." Lucifer chose the second choice.

"But we have to talk about the other question."

"Yes, of course." Chloe responded.

Linda was having lunch when Lucifer opened the door.

"It's okay Lucifer; I'm just having lunch." Lucifer, like he didn't hear, sat down on the couch. Linda was surprised to see how Lucifer looks good.

"Of course, I'm fine, but now I need your help." he replied uninterestingly because his thoughts were already completely different. "I don't remember much about last night, bring you back my memory." Linda left her lunch.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, after you had left me, I drank a lot, and I was drunk. It hasn't happened to me so far because of immortality, but due to my injuries and the presence of Chloe, there are moments I don't remember." Lucifer said.

"And Chloe? What was her reaction to everything?" Lucifer told Linda what he remembered.

"Chloe said she wasn't afraid of me, but she just helped me as a friend. But when I got up in the morning, Chloe's blouse was in the bath and left me with this message." he showed it to Linda. "So she slept there. But I can't remember if anything happened between us." he continued.

"Have you asked her yet?"

What do you think who I am? Yes, but she didn't answer. Of course, there were Dan and a lot of detectives, so I'm here to bring me these memories." Lucifer said.

"I think it would be right to talk to Chloe first in a place where you can do this." Linda gave him an idea, then he smiled confidently and walked away, but he went back to thank the idea.

At the station, Chloe was sitting at her desk when a detective stepped to her to talk about Marcus Pierce and the rest of the dead. In the interrogation room, Chloe told everything.

"We got information that Marcus Pierce is the Sinnerman, and I had walked into a trap with Lucifer, where militants were waiting for us. Pierce shot us, and Lucifer pushed me to protect me from further shooting. After that what happened to me, I don't know." Chloe looked down because it was obvious that it was a lie.

"And then where did you go? Why did not you wait for the police? Because one is certain. By the time the police have arrived, you were nowhere." Chloe didn't know what to say for the question when Lucifer entered the room.

"I took the detective to a safe place, after that I went back to stay with Cai ... I mean the Sinnerman until the reinforcements were arriving when that bastard attacked me. The others tried to kill me too, but they killed each other." he said with a smirky smile. "Then, I killed Pierce."

'It was probably self-defense.' Chloe said.

"No, it was an execution. He deserved after what he's done. Because he shot the detective and wanted to kill me, but I did it before." Lucifer added. The detective wrote everything.

"All right, if I have any questions about the case, I will find you." he left, and Chloe was surprised that it went so smoothly.

Dan and Ella parked in front of the house where Sam lived. She got out of the car and ran for the door. Dan couldn't react quickly enough, Ella was already shouting that the police were here.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, who was quite annoyed when he heard something from behind. "I told you." Ella ran after the boy and saw he was trying to escape, but his pants slammed into his neighbors' fence, so Ella pulled him back. Dan saw that Ella turned the boy's hand out. They brought him back to the police. Dan puts the boy in the interrogating room. Chloe asked Lucifer to not to go with her. Meanwhile, Ella got the evidence. Chloe sat down and showed a picture of Anna's body. The boy wasn't surprised.

"How have you known Anna?" Chloe asked.

"In the orphanage, I loved her like a mother."

"Then why did you kill her?" Lucifer asked.

"It wasn't me." Jake was freak out.

"Then why did you run away?" Dan asked

"Because I heard Anna talk to somebody on the phone, then shouting. When I went to the door, she was dead. At this point, I panicked and ran away, just as now when I heard the police came. But I didn't do it, you have to believe it, I didn't do it." Ella called out Chloe. In the corridor, Ella told Chloe that Jake's DNA was under Anna's nails, probably he was the killer. She took the evidence and went back to the interrogating room.

"What is the truth?"

"I'm innocent." he repeated all the time.

"Then why was your DNA under Anna's nails?" Jake told everything.

"Last night, we were arguing because Anna wanted to adopt me, but I didn't want it. When I wanted to go out of the office, Anna stopped me, and grabbed my arm." he showed the scratch on his arm.

"That's enough. Why did you kill anyone who wanted to help you?" Lucifer stepped closer.

"She has changed very much in the last couple of weeks; she was obsessed. Because of this, the manager, Mr. Anderson fired Anna."

"That's it. He's not the killer." Lucifer said. "Let's punish the director."

"A policeman takes you back to the orphanage."

Chloe looked after the director. Ashton Anderson became rich when he destroyed orphanages in poor regions and build up department stores. After much negative criticism, he built a shelter.

"There is a charity evening in his house this evening if you can write a $20,000 check, you can go." Chloe said.

"You need to change clothes Detective." he looked at Chloe. The evening Lucifer had an unexpected guest at his home, namely Maze.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you."

"Of course, little Chloe said I almost let her die."

"What did you do?" he asked. Chloe shook her head; Lucifer knows nothing. Lucifer got very mad. Chloe tried to hold back, but when Lucifer looked at Chloe, he had Devil's face. He pushed Chloe, and he shouted to Maze.

"Right now, you get what you want!" Lucifer and Maze disappeared.


	2. The face of Truth (part 2)

In Hell, Lucifer's arrival causes freezing wind. The chains of souls hurtled into one another. These terrifying echos indicated that the Lord of Hell has returned. With anger, he threw Maze to the wall.

"Lucifer, knock it off!" she said furiously.

"Who do you think you are, to be talking to me like that? Remember, I am the Lord of this place. And you... you are just a niggling demon. " he whispered in her ears, which was painful to her. Their fight was inevitable. Eventually, Lucifer puts an end to this pointless fighting."You got what you wanted, you're here, so be welcomed." Lucifer wants to go, but Maze impedes him.

 

"Where are you going? Back to your Chloe?" she asked while she was laughing. "Why is she more important to you than me? I have been with you since the beginning." she didn't say it, but she felt that Lucifer had thrown her away. "She's just a mortal who will never understand you." she continued.

"May I congratulate you for letting almost Chloe die? Do you expect this? Well, it never happens." he said. Lucifer spread out his hand, that this is, what Maze deserve. "That would make me happy if you were gone. It's a pity that Azrael's blade was gone, but I have demon dagger." he thought loudly.

"What do you expect from me, hm? This is my home." she interrupted Lucifer. "My job is to protect you, and I just did what was good for you."

"Do you think Chloe's death is good for me? You're crazy."

"Yes, look at yourself, Lucifer. You can't see clearly anymore." she continued.

"I didn't ask you to protect me. I finally found my place on Earth, so do you, I thought. You became friends with Linda and Amenadiel. What else do you want?" Lucifer asked.

"I wanted to come back because of them. I couldn't bear to see them together. After you had devoted all your attention to Chloe, your place filled Linda. After I had found out the truth about them, I felt something I never had before. I just wanted to be everything the same likes before."  
"It's never been the same again. I have changed, and I like this change. You won't see me again. " Lucifer disappeared, and Maze stayed alone in Hell, who vowed vengeance against Chloe and Lucifer.

By the time Lucifer returned his home, Chloe hadn't been there. Chloe wrote a message that she had to go because Trixie was sick. He drank two glasses of whiskey and went to the Lux. He drank another there. The place was full of pretty women, but he sent them all.

"Where is Maze?" a bartender asked Lucifer. Hearing this name, he pulled the bartender out of the bar.  
"Don't you dare mention this name!" After that Lucifer sent everyone from the Lux. When Linda arrived at the Lux, she was very surprised because everyone was leaving it. She went to Lucifer, who was drinking again.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to sleep with anybody, so get out now!"

"With me, you won't." Linda said. When he heard her voice, Lucifer looked up. He was delighted with Linda, but he pleased even more with the bottle of vodka. Linda took out the bottle from Lucifer's hand and persuading him to tell what he was hurting. He told her that Maze had wanted to kill Chloe just because she had wanted to go back to Hell.  
"She almost let her fall from a roof, just because she felt lonely. Well, now she can feel loneliness, that's where she is." he added.

"What have you done with her? Did you kill her?" Linda asked.  
"She is in Hell. " he replied, Linda relieved what she heard that.

"Wait, where is she now?"

"Do you want to go after her? Because I can take you either. " Lucifer said, but Linda thanked for this and rejected the offer.

"Why did you think that this was the only solution? I don't quite get the idea."

"Is not it clear? She was against me. She did something that she shouldn't have done, and I couldn't pass by it. A demon doesn't tell me what's good for me."

"But this isn't just about this. She was your friend, and you've lost her, so that's why you're in such a mood." Linda analyzed the situation as a psychologist, which was, of course, Lucifer denied. But he admitted that he wouldn't have expected this from Maze.

"Plus, she queered my pitch, because we're working with Chloe for a case and trying to catch the suspect."  
Linda suggests Lucifer clear his mind and lie down. But he had a different kind of idea. He went for a drive. He was driving faster and faster on the road.

"Check this out; she doesn't exist in my mind." Lucifer disappeared from sight within seconds.

In the morning, Chloe is showering, and she is thinking about the case.

"What was his motivation? Maybe because of money or an affair? " she turned off the water and exited from the shower when she heard voices. She went down because she thought the babysitter had arrived.

"You came early. " Then she saw Lucifer, who is talking to Trixie.

"Good morning, Detective. What a welcome! But is this déjà vu? You know. You're in the towel. Is Detective Douche coming up soon?" he said, remembering what happened that time.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Yesterday, you wrote that your child was ill, so I came and brought her some medicine."

"It's not a drug or drink, is it?"

"What do you think? My old self would have brought something that you mentioned, but my new self brings a cake." Lucifer replied. Trixie was in the middle of a huge chocolate cake. Chloe was relieved and weakened by this step.

"Just slowly, Trixie!"

"What?" she asked with full mouth. Lucifer and Chloe went out to talk about the case.

"When are we going to punish the killer?" Lucifer was impatient.

"I'll get dressed, and we can go. But he is just a suspect."

"I can go to help dress up, but I'm better in the undressing." he said cheekily. Chloe smiled and she shoved away Lucifer.

"Dream about it, Lucifer!"

"I can wait for an eternity..."

Trixie was switching to the TV when she saw Pierce's picture. It was among the news. The announcer said that Marcus Pierce, the Los Angeles police department's lieutenant found dead 2 days ago.

"He probably died an underground war because he was the Sinnermann who was a wanted man in several states because of murder and drugs. The police haven't invalidated or confirmed that, but issued a statement in which they were still investigating the case and couldn't provide any information." Trixie recognized Marcus and called her mother. Chloe looked at Lucifer.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything."

"What's wrong, honey?" Trixie pointed to the TV.

"Is he, Marcus?" Chloe doesn't know how to tell her what happened.

"Marcus wasn't the man we met. He won't be going to see us again." Trixie understood what Chloe wanted to say and hugged her mother. Lucifer was impatient. Chloe looked at Lucifer, for now, it's not a good moment of impatience. Then the babysitter arrived. They are leaving the house, and Chloe realizes that Lucifer's car isn't in front of the house.

"Wait, where's your car?"

"What's for the wings?" he said with a smile. "Yeah, and of course I hit a tree yesterday."

"What? What happened last night?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing special. I just sent Maze to Hell, and I left her there. Then Linda suggested something, and I took her advice. The tree just stood in my way." he said calmly.

"What? That's why they disappeared... I thought we would have another case."

"Why do you believe that I killed Maze? If I think one, I will force her to help me. This is her punishment. I'm no longer interested in the consequences." Lucifer looked up to the sky and got into the car. "Where do we find the director?"

"In his Los Angeles office."

On the top floor of a large office building, Ashton Anderson is talking on a phone in his office. He is talking about the ribbon cutting ceremony of a new building to his PR assistant. Then he heard a woman's voice. His secretary tries to hold back Lucifer.

"I told you, Luisa, I'm not here today." Chloe took out her badge, introduced and apologized for his companion's behavior. She looked at Lucifer. Anderson sent out his secretary.

"We came from the police because of the murder."

"Come in. She one of the best, if she wasn't the best employee, when I heard what happened to her, I was shocked."

"I believe it..." he whispered into Chloe's ears, which she ignored.

"What was your relationship with Miss Lang?" Chloe asked.

"I've known for a long time she was among the first to start working in the orphanage." The director replied, which Chloe wrote down.

"During the investigation, several people claimed that things started to turn bad for you and Miss Lang. Where were you last night?" Chloe pointed to the obvious question.

"I think it's time for calling my lawyer." Anderson defeated when Lucifer run out of patience, and stood up.

"Why did you kill the woman? Did she refuse? What's your desire?"

"I want to see the Detective in a bikini." Chloe's face came out of surprise.

"Although I didn't think about that, I agree with you. I would also like to see it. But if I think about she looks better without it, believe me." He looked at Chloe and tapped him on the shoulder. But this statement won't remain unpunished. Chloe kicked Lucifer to stop it.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Anderson. Have a nice day. If the director was not the killer, who else would be who wanted her death?" Chloe thought loudly. They left the office and walked toward the elevator. "Something's wrong here." The elevator arrived, and they got in. "And why did she want to adopt Jake so much?" she continued her thoughts, which Lucifer interrupted.

"Maybe she wanted to play with him." Lucifer added.

"Are you always thinking of yourself?"

"Why? After all, I'm the devil, the debauchery of everything. If you understand what I'm trying to say." They got out of the elevator, then went to the car. Chloe became serious.

"If we solve the case, we will talk about it."

"And about those moments, what I can't remember." Lucifer interrupted when Chloe's phone rang, but before she picked it up, she replied to Lucifer.

"Yes, of course."

Ella found something, so they went back. When Chloe and Lucifer arrived, two policemen just were taking a drug dealer for questioning.

"Leave me alone for God's sake." Ella told Azrael when Chloe and Lucifer entered the lab.  
Lucifer was very nervous about Azrael since she had left the house without one word. Azrael has welcomed Lucifer as if nothing had happened. Ella noticed it, but she didn't say anything.

"If you're busy, we can come later." Chloe said. Lucifer is very angry that there isn't a day when someone doesn't mention God. Ella told them that Jake was Anna's son.

"Their DNA is the same."

"So he's the killer. But it's impossible because..." Lucifer said.

"With that statement, wait for a little." Chloe responded because something was in her mind. She asked Ella to compare the director's DNA pattern with Jake's. Lucifer looked pleased to Chloe. He was proud of doing that. Chloe put the director's cigarette stub to her pocket.

"I'm talking with Jake again." Chloe said. At this point, Ella told Lucifer that he wanted to ask something for him.

"Detective? The car key, please." he said to Chloe. "I have an appointment with Linda."

"No way, Lucifer! Forget it! I like my car. Go by taxi!" Lucifer looked at her.

"The devil never goes by taxi."

"Okay..."

"But Lucifer! Take care of..." Lucifer interrupted her.

"Flattering, but you don't have to worry about me. I take care of myself." he said with a huge smile.

"My car! Take care of my car, Lucifer! You're such an idiot." she replied and went to the orphanage.

"Who have you seen earlier? I had a feeling that you wanted to kill someone for something." Ella questioned Lucifer who pretended to know nothing."Don't even dare lie to me. I know the truth." Lucifer was surprised by this statement, but Ella continued."There is nothing wrong with that. You see ghosts like me." he relieved that Azrael didn't tell her everything. Then suddenly hugged Lucifer. "How good is to meet another human who sees the spirits like me." she said, but Lucifer felt uncomfortable in this situation. "I only see one ghost, but you will be a stronger soul if you see my ghost either." Lucifer couldn't answer this.

"I have to go to Linda."

In the orphanage, Chloe is sitting in front of Jake.

"It wasn't me! I didn't kill her."

"Calm down, Jake. I know that. I want to ask you something else. Do you know anything about your real parents? Have you tried to reach them, or they've tried to find you?" she asked.

"I've never known anything about them." Chloe found that strange because this orphanage has become famous for finding all relatives for every child at least to know their parents' names. "Why is this important now?"

"During the investigation, we found out that Anna was your biological mother, and probably this is the reason that she wanted to adopt you." he was shocked by the news.  
"No, that's just a misunderstanding." Chloe, to prove that she is telling the truth, show him the test result.

"Anna didn't tell you anything about this?"

"No, but now I understand why she cared about me so much." he replied. "Please, find that bastard who did this with my mother."

"As soon as I find something, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Detective, for telling me this. Please find my mother's killer."

"You can be sure about that." then Chloe's phone is ringing. She picked up and thanked for the information, then she hung up the phone and got into the taxi.

"I just can't fit in my mind how she can separate work and feelings. She is acting as if nothing had happened." Lucifer said.

"And is that bother you?" Linda asked.

"No." he said, but it was obvious it wasn't true when his phone rang. It's Chloe.

"Where are you, Lucifer?"

"With Linda. I told you this."

"All right. I'll be right there soon. We have to talk to Mr. Anderson again."

"Duty calls." he left Linda without saying hello. Chloe went on a taxi because Lucifer borrowed her car. Chloe asked for the key from Lucifer.

"Why do we go to the manager again? He has nothing to do with the murder."

"It may not be so clear." Chloe said.

"No one can tell a lie in my eyes. He's not the murderer." Lucifer said, then got into the car. The director was holding a telephone conference when Chloe rushes into the office...

"I know you're bastard. I know about everything with your relationship. I know exactly. Jake, whom Anna wanted to adopt, your son." she shouted to him. Chloe's behavior surprised Lucifer, as the director too, who finished the telephone conference.

"I never had anything to do with Anna." Chloe saw an old photo on one of the shelves.

"Then what is it?" she asked when he realized what happened. He told them that the third person was his brother in the picture who had lived wild life 16 years ago. One of his affairs was with Anna.  
"Once Tim was nervous. He called me to help him because a friend was in trouble. He brought me a baby to pick the child up in the orphanage. I knew he was in trouble, but he just said he was helping to a friend. At that time, Anna lost her baby, and I gave him a job in the orphanage." he said."Tim, I remember, he didn't want to hire Anna, but I thought, because of their past. A week ago, Anna came here when Tim was there too." he remembered."Anna told something that we both know what it feels like, when somebody takes away something important. I didn't understand what she said, but Tim spoke with Anna, then I don't know what happened."

"How can we get in touch with your brother?" Chloe asked when Anderson looked at his watch.

"He is going to Puerto Rico, so maybe at the airport. He called me last night that he had to leave." he replied. Chloe thanked for his help and apologized for being so rude. At the airport, many people are waiting for a security check.

"Tim Anderson! Please step aside." Chloe said, and Tim looked around and started to escape. Chloe and Dan were running afterward. Lucifer stood there. They caught Tim. His wife didn't understand what happened.  
"Everything's okay." he calmed his wife. "I don't say anything without the presence of my lawyer."

Chloe took him at the station where the lawyer was waiting for them. Tim, the lawyer, and Chloe were in the interrogating room, and on the other side, in the observer were his wife, Lucifer, and Dan brought Jake. Chloe confronts Tim with evidence, who was laughing.

"All these are only indirect evidence, and if there isn't something else, they are leaving now." the lawyer said.

"What was it like to kill that woman whose child, you took away from her just because you were a bastard?" Chloe asked, which loosen Tim's tongue.

"She deserved death. We had known each other 16 years ago when she became pregnant. She didn't want the abortion. She wanted to keep that baby, which would have been bad for me. It would have ended my engagement. I haven't seen Anna for months. But I got a call that night. I went to the hospital where Anna has been asleep. I was afraid that she would blackmail with the child, so I paid the doctors to tell Anna if she woke up that the baby was gone. I went to my brother and raised the baby to the orphanage. There was no problem; I forgot this until 1 month ago when she completely freaked out, and she said to know everything that I've done. I tried to shut her mouth, but she didn't need the money, so I stabbed her. I picked up the letter-opener and stabbed her. She was a Bitch. She deserved what she got." he said. His wife hit him and gave him our wedding ring back.

"You can wait for the divorce paper because I've done with you." she went away. Jake looked desperately at the man.

"It can't be true that such a worm is my dad." Lucifer loved seeing this situation.

(Snow Patrol - Chasing Car)

Jake is at Anna's funeral, throwing a white rose on her grave. Then Tim's wife shows up. She also takes a white rose and supporting each other. The evening Lucifer was playing piano at home when the elevator opened.

"It's time to talk, don't you think?" Chloe said, then Lucifer stopped playing and gave Chloe a drink as they sat down on the couch. "But before that, there is something I need to tell you. My boss offered me a job. I would be the lieutenant." she said. Lucifer doesn't want to hear this, so he stirred toward another line discussion.

"Well, are we sleep with each other or what?" Chloe laughed because she knew what was going on.

"If we had slept with each other, you would have remembered it." Chloe asked what happened to Maze in that evening. However, he responded unconcernedly.

"I took him to where she wanted to go." Chloe knew this wasn't so simple as he said, because he wouldn't have driven into a tree otherwise. But Lucifer didn't want to tell the whole story, rather he kissed Chloe, who pulled away from him.

"No, please, not now. I need some time." Chloe left the house. Lucifer was alone and drank another.


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the alternate timeline Chloe finishes her studies which created by God for Lucifer to prove something to him. Chloe becomes a murder investigator. She meets Lucifer again when she gets her first case.

The laughs of children signal the spring has arrived. But the 55-year-old David Colman's mood wasn’t cheerful. At sunset, he was ready to go with his bride to discuss the details of their wedding when someone knocked at the door.

"I told you I didn’t want to talk to you." he said.

"It’s all your fault!" the mysterious guest repeated. David grabbed his guest's arms and pushed into the hallway.

"Please listen to me…"

"I've heard enough, get out! And I don’t wanna see you anymore." he sent his uninvited guest away, who was angry at this. A few minutes later, David is lying dead on the ground, and there were many drugs around him. The medicine box was in his hands.

Chloe is no longer an actress in the alternate world. She got her first case as a detective. She met with Ella Lopez, who studied forensic science. One day, she decided to finish her studies, and she joined the Los Angeles Police Department. At the station they celebrated Chloe's father, John Decker's retirement.

"After 50 years I can leave this place happily because I’ve worked with my daughter. As luck I have, this day is the day of my retirement. But I ask all of you, handle her equally and help her with everything. It's a pleasure to spend the last 20 years here as a lieutenant, and I would like to thank everyone for your hard work."

"Cheers to that!" someone shouted. "Cheers!"

"May I have everyone’s some more attention, please? I take the opportunity to introduce the new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce." he said.

"Thank you. But I think that day is about you." he added.

Chloe’s phone was ringing. In the afternoon Chloe and Ella were talking behind the new lieutenant’s back on the scene. Ella likes Marcus because she sees in him something darkness. It turned out that Ella helped Chloe to fit in with the station and they became friends. Chloe didn’t understand why this was a murder case when at first sight Ella also assumed suicide. Then Ella stepped closer to the body, realizing that his mouth was cyanotic, but there was no sign of drowning. Ella opened the body's mouth and took drugs out of his throat. Everyone watched what she’s done, but she didn’t care about that. She thought that someone deliberately pressed a drug into him, and he died of it. Lucifer appeared on the scene and started flirting with all the detectives and gave them his number, and then he whispered into something their ears.

Chloe was talking to the victim's daughter when Lucifer went closer to the victim's daughter. Chloe was surprised and angrily pulled away from him when she wanted to say something, but she hasn’t been listening because Lucifer's appearance and behavior freaked her out. On the one hand, because they haven’t met him for two years and on the other hand, because it is her first case and she didn’t want Lucifer to be involved in it, like 2 years ago. Lucifer, however, didn’t take Chloe seriously but instead took Chloe's badge because if it’s a film scene, he would like to be in a dirty part. Chloe punched him who dropped the badge. Chloe picked up, and Lucifer liked what you saw. Chloe noticed this.

"If you don’t want to be injured, you’ll finish it." Lucifer was stubborn and didn’t leave Chloe, so she agreed that he could stay if he shut his mouth.

She went back to the victim's daughter.

"Please, Alexis doesn’t leave the town during the investigation."

"Of course, Detective." Lucifer whispered something on her ear.

"Didn’t I make it clear before?" Chloe warned Lucifer.

"I'm just planning my tomorrow night." he replied.

At the station, Chloe checked out who was this man. At this point, Lucifer noticed Pierce, and as if he completely forgot that Chloe was talking to him, he went there.

"Good to see again Cain." Lucifer welcomed him with a smile. Pierce recognized Lucifer and grabbed him and closed his office door.

"I can’t say the same. I was hoping to never see you again after what happened five years ago." Pierce responded nervously.

We don’t know what was between them, but it's certainly not good because Lucifer doesn’t understand, how Pierce could be a cop.

"If you can’t shut your mouth about the past, I swear, I will send you back, where you belong." Lucifer laughed at him because they can’t kill each other because they are immortal. "Your dear little daemon girlfriend has once mentioned a dagger.  
"Let's clear one. Maze is not my girlfriend, rather my guard, and you are better not to test her because in the end Maze finds a way to kill you." he replied defensively. Then we see wickedness on Lucifer's face. "But I keep quiet about your dirty past if I will work with that hot detective." he pointed to Chloe. "In other words, I’ll work here as a counselor. Keep close to your friends, but closer to your enemies." he added, pointing to Pierce, who agrees with Lucifer.

He ordered her to work with Lucifer because he is her new partner. Chloe didn’t understand what happened, and she is against it.

"If you don’t like it, I'll be fired you." Pierce responded vigorously. She had to accept this situation even if she didn’t like it.

"If you'll forgive me, Cain, I mean Boss ..." Pierce squeezed his hand, and hit on the table, while he was watching Lucifer's satisfied face as he left his office. "So what can we know our case, pretty partner?” he asked Chloe.

"David Colman was an average man. No criminal record. However, he spent thousands of dollars on clinical therapies every month and there was an agreed statement for cancer patients." Chloe reported, when Ella looked out toward her, who noticed Lucifer. Chloe wanted to introduce Lucifer to Ella, but soon it turned out they have a past.

"What are you doing here? Did you arrest him? Tell me, Chloe, that you have arrested him."

"It's good to see you again. From now, I work here. But what is this place? Is this a reformatory?" he hinted Ella and Pierce's past.

"Of course, you know each other I'm not surprised." Chloe said.

"Oh, slow down! Take it easy! I never sleep with him. There had only a very lucrative business relationship between us." she asked for herself. But that isn’t surprising too; Chloe thought he was in all sorts of dark deals.

"By the way, I came because the man hadn’t had much time, he had lung cancer."

Then she pieced the details together, so they went to the hospital to know what kind of treatment the man agrees with. At the hospital some people recognized Chloe. She felt this awkward and asked people to let her to work.

"How it can be uncomfortable something that has long been important to an actress?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Much has happened in the past two years." Chloe replied.

"I'd be so happy to talk to you about those years. Then you can cry on my shoulder or, if you prefer, on my bed." he added which Chloe refused to respond. She rather went to the secretary and showed up her badge.

"Good afternoon! We came from the police. We want to talk to Dr. Raphael Collins." Chloe said. The secretary accompanied them, and Lucifer didn’t want to believe his eyes because the doctor is his healing angel brother, Raphael. Lucifer slammed the door before Chloe and closed it, questioning his brother.

"Why are you here?" he thought, his father sent him, as he did the same with Amenadiel.

"It's good to see you Brother, how many thousands of years have we seen each other?’ he welcomed Lucifer and continued. ’It is true that our Father has sent me, but ..." Lucifer's out of his mind, and his devil face appeared.

"He can send everybody to me. I won’t go back to Hell; I've been there already. If he wants to send someone, why doesn’t he go there?"

"Calm down, Lucifer, You're not the reason I'm here. He sent me here to help reconcile good spirits to sickness and heal the exceptional ones." he replied. Chloe hammered on the door to let her in when the secretary opened it with a key.

"What do you think, who you are? You are a no one here. I have to say you are the most irritable pain in my ass I have ever known." the Devil was almost afraid of Chloe, who got the hint and left the room.

"We haven’t finished yet, Raphael. I'm gonna keep my eyes on you." Lucifer added.

Chloe apologized to him. Raphael didn’t let her explain because he knew how stubborn Lucifer was.

"Yes, don’t need to tell me this I've already experienced it. Wait, how do you know each other?" she asked.

"Once I had a patient, but I can’t say more." he replied hesitantly.

"In that case, I’ll get to the point. David Colman is dead. What can you say about the victim? What kind of treatment did he want?"

"We are testing a method for cancer patients who have already given up the chance to live."

"If you can, please send me all the important information to the police. Thanks for your cooperation. And again, I apologize for the behavior of my partner." even if she just thought about Lucifer, she freaked out. Lucifer was waiting for Chloe at the car when Amenadiel appeared. As always, he wanted Lucifer to go back to Hell.

"Say something else. That is old news." Lucifer replied.

"And what are you looking for in a hospital? You're immortal."

"I help somebody." he replied when Amenadiel started to laugh.

"Do you want to turn good? It's just a joke, isn’t it?"

"Come on, it’s not like that, just good fun." he replied. At this moment, Chloe left the hospital.

"Now, I understand why."

"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked.

"We? I'm going to my parents. You can go, what you want." she ended the conversation and drove away.

Chloe was in the middle of dinner, tells her parent how to work on her first case. She wanted to start to tell more when somebody knocked. This person was Lucifer. Chloe opened the door and didn’t want to believe her eyes. Lucifer brought Chloe a bottle of wine. He introduced himself to Chloe’s parents and literally invited himself to dinner; Chloe hardly can believe her eyes when her father gives Lucifer a seat.

"Can I ask you how you know my daughter?" Chloe's mother, Penelope asked.

"So you haven’t even talked about me." he looked at Chloe. "I would be Chloe new partner. I’m here to promise, I'll take care of your daughter in every way." Chloe choked and then laughed.

"Yeah, you should take care of me?" the tension was palpable between them when Lucifer's phone rang.

"Where are you? I’m waiting for you." Then he stood up, gave full marks for the food and the cook. He kissed Penelope’s hand and said goodbye.

"You know where the door is, serve yourself." Chloe said.

"My daughter, how do you behave like this. I’m sure it’s a pleasure to work with him." her mother's eyes glinted, hoping to find the perfect husband for her daughter.

"I have lost my appetite!" she went upstairs to her old room to pack some things.  
In the morning, Lucifer came for Chloe that he solved the case. Chloe read the files.

"And how? If you don’t mind my asking." when she asked, she knew it wasn’t a good idea.

"Last night I got a call from the victim's other sister, and after a whole night with me, and she started talking like an angel."

"Spare me the details, and get to the point, if you can." Chloe added.

"The stepmother is the killer; I mean she would have been their stepmother. Despite she knew he was dying, she wanted to get married to the victim. His daughters didn’t like this relationship, especially after their father changed his will." he continued.

"It's worth a shot."

Kate has a huge house with a beautiful garden. She was just calling someone when Lucifer and Chloe arrived. Kate opened the door. Chloe told Kate they came from the police.

"I’m investigating David Colman's case, so we want to ask a few questions." she said. Lucifer's eyes are on a pretty housekeeper.

"We come here to work." Chloe noted while Kate invites them to the workroom. Kate had to work at home as a lawyer, because she has an ill daughter.

"What was your relationship with David Colman? May I ask how you knew each other?" Chloe asked.

"My daughter participates in experimental drug treatment, and I met David when he talked to Dr. Raphael Collins." she said.

Lucifer became impatient because she mentioned his brother’s name, and because he wanted to make sure that she is a greedy woman who can run out of money and that's why she's been looking for a man with one foot in the grave.

"What’s your desire?"

"To rest, finally." she replied.

She was full of guilt, telling them she loves her daughter, but she’s tired.

"David pulled me out of this life, simply forgetting all my problems. I’m a terrible person." Lucifer didn’t expect this answer. Chloe's eyes were on fire.

"Sometimes you have bad instincts." she said with a little satisfied.

"Why did they think I was the killer?" Kate asked curiously.

"Your name came up during the investigation, and we have to look at all possibilities." she added.

"But in this case, I don’t think it is interesting, but I heard something a couple of days ago when I went to David's house. He could be arguing with one of his daughters because I heard, that she said he never supported her. When I knocked, someone went out of the back door. Then David came up and I asked him what’s wrong. All he said that these girls had overstepped the boundaries. Then I heard a car drive away, but I didn’t see who it was." Kate said. Chloe thanked her for her time and left.

Chloe was working when Linda arrived, to congratulating Chloe to her first murder case.

"Lucifer, don’t even think about it. Linda lives in a very happy marriage." Chloe warned him, and then Linda invites her for lunch.

While they were having lunch, Lucifer went back to the Lux. He found Maze there, who was with her followers. She had a sect which didn’t like Lucifer, so he threw them out.

"I can’t tell you what you to do..." he said, then laughing. "Or maybe yes, because you are my demon. If you want to play darkness, do it somewhere else."

"All right. What is the big deal about it? I thought you were with your new toy, the detective. Anyway, when are you sleeping with her and coming back?’" she asked.

"You're dead wrong, if you think I do it just because of night. But I have to admit I'd love to see Chloe in my bed. But she's different, not like the other women." he replied with a serious look. 

"Human, in your case women was put on the Earth that you could use them." Then Maze took a step toward Lucifer.

"And when are we going to play again?" she whispered in his ear, and she cupped his buttocks in both hands while she kissed him. Lucifer pushed her away.

"It was in the past, find another playmate for you." Lucifer said. "Anyway, my dear Raphael brother showed up."

Linda and Chloe are having lunch. Chloe is complaining about Lucifer how a bastard asshole he is.

"I understand him. If I looked like Lucifer, I would think about sex all the time."

"Don’t even say this." Chloe said.

"Why did you tell him I’m married?" Linda asked.

"That’s the reason. I knew how women reacted to him, and I don’t need another person to sweep off your feet." Chloe said.

"Why? Who else thinks that?"

"Yesterday he appeared to my parents, and he had a very good impression on my mother, even when he left, she said she could be happy for such a son-in-law because I'm not young either. She’s completely pissed me up, you know, why I'm not married." she explained to Linda.

"There's something that Penelope said. You might see something in Lucifer, and that’s why you react so fiercely to his debauchery." Linda analyzed Chloe's behavior, but she denied.

"Well, I came here for lunch and not for treatment." she responded fiercely to Linda's words.

"Just think about it." Linda saw that Chloe doesn’t like to talk about him, so she changed the subject. They are going to Las Vegas together with Ella.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, this is the other one, which I wanted to speak with you. I may not be able to go to Las Vegas because this case takes up all my time." she said, and Linda argued with Chloe. She is sure that Ella is working on this, but she has packed.

"I was sure of that. She can't miss such a weekend like this. It’s in her veins!" Chloe responded when both of them laughing.

At the station, Ella was working when her phone rang, Pierce called her. She entered the office authoritatively, which particularly he liked. Ella’s criminal records were in his hand.

"Nice record. Car thief, smuggling, favors for very bad people, and the robbery."

"Let's stop for a moment. The robbery was a teenage fool, but I'm proud of the others because those things made me that woman who I am now." she interrupted Pierce. "Why are you snooping on me?"

"It’s necessary for a good working relationship to know everything about my inferiors." he added as he read her. "I also see that she still has contacts with some underworld people and sometimes she is dealing with them." he continued.

"So what?" she asked when she was pretty upset. "Only the reason counts, not the fact of how I get there. Anyway, everyone deserves a second chance like Chloe. She had been an actress before she became a detective or, for example, Lucifer. Well, his criminal records don’t fit in a file like that." she said. "If I can use my acquaintances for a case, I won’t sit on my ass and wait." she continued with no breath, which made Ella more interesting in Marcus's eyes, because she stood up for herself and not afraid, just because she spoke to her superior. This is what he told Ella, who was surprised for the strange praise.

"We both made mistakes. Our future isn't defined by mistakes. Our values and our actions they define who we are." he added. "But even when I’m not here, I will watch you I promise you this." he said a little menacingly, but she had a response to it.

"I can’t wait for it." she went out of the office with this sentence, and halfway she looked back to Pierce, who was still watching her.

Chloe went back to the police where she found a letter on her desk. The letter said that she should have to look for Alexis because she had connected to the case. She asked if somebody saw someone who put this on her desk, but nobody saw anyone. It turned out that she had recently been in drug rehab. Chloe remembered what Kate said he had been arguing with one of his daughters. Chloe told Ella what she found.

"I'm going to ask some people if she is drug abuse, they know her." Ella said.

"All right, I'll go to the rehab institute." Chloe picked up her stuff and she was ready to go when Ella reminded her.

"Don’t forget about Lucifer." she was not happy, but she called him.

In Lux, Maze was curious about what Raphael is doing here.

"Did God send him?" Lucifer drank one another after the question.

"Yes, he sent him to help people who deserve it." Maze laughed, and she drank too.

"It maybe good to meet him because I've been able to tell him everything, and I really felt that he was on my side." Lucifer thought about this when his phone rang.

"Where are you? There are some new leads." Chloe said.

"All right, We'll meet there." he hung up the phone, and he drank the other half of his drink when he picked up the car keys.

They met in front of the Rehab Institute where Lucifer was horrified of why these people need to be locked in here. Chloe looked at him.

"Because these people need help."

"Because they want to feel better and get rid of their pitiful lives, why do they need help? Rather, it would be helpful to get good drugs." he said while Chloe spoke to the porter who led them to the head of the institute.

Lucifer stopped by some people and whispered something in their ears.

"Lucifer…" she said.

They entered the office, and an elderly man was in front of them. Chloe introduced them and explained why they came. The man helped them, handing over the file in which read that Alexis has been for a month for this institute because she was a cocaine addict.

"The girl came here alone, and she didn’t have visitors." he said. Lucifer went to the old man for the sake of fun and asked him what his greatest desire is.

"I want to use drugs openly because I can’t take it anymore. This institute drives me crazy." Chloe was surprised, and he was deeply ashamed himself to tell this.

"There’s no reason to shame, but we'll meet in Hell." he whispered into his ear.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because the humans are not good or bad, they choose, and not me." he said with a huge smile as if he did his job well. But Chloe didn’t understand why he said that.

Put out an APB on a woman name of Alexis Colman! If someone finds her, take her in.’ she spoke someone out her phone.

Ella was asking about Alexis for one of her old acquaintances.

"Don’t even mention that Bitch. She has owned me a lot of money and about a month has disappeared since I've been looking for her. Someone has recently seen her at her father's house, and I went after her, but I couldn’t catch her." he said.

"And that's why you killed her father." she accused him.

"I didn’t know her father died; I wouldn’t have benefited from it." then he thought about it.

"Although, I could catch that Bitch the funeral." Ella went away, but the man stopped her.

"You’re welcome!"

"You still owe me." Ella said.

Ella called Chloe that Alexis has debts on the street, probably killed her father to pay her debts.

"It doesn’t make any sense, because the victim has changed his will." Lucifer noted, and Chloe also agreed with him.

When they arrived, the police brought Alexis. They took her to the interrogation room. Chloe and Lucifer came in. She was surprised to see Lucifer, who, of course, welcomed her.

"Why am I here? I've parked there, but it was just a few seconds, is this too bad? That's why to arrest me?" Alexis asked.

"No, but killing her own father, yes is a bad thing." Chloe added.

Ella watched it from the observer room because she has always loved seeing the interrogations. Pierce came there for the same reason.

Are you accusing me, for what? I didn’t kill my father. That Bitch, Kate killed him I'm sure of it.

"That woman didn’t do anything wrong. She loved your father with all her heart. But you, you are an addict. You have several debts for banks and street guys. And if that was not enough, a few days before your father's death, you were arguing about something. Don’t try to deny it! Kate confirmed." Chloe said, but Alexis didn’t understand the charges.

"I have never been to rehab. I’m not a drug addict. And what kind of debts you are talking about?" Chloe dropped the papers to the desk.

"It’s not mine…" Lucifer interrupted her.

"We spent a good night together, but tell me the truth, why did you kill your father?"

"I never wanted my father's death, even when he refused to help me. Actually, I had debts, but I've already done so. Besides, I've never been in rehab." she answered Lucifer's question.

"It’s done. She’s not the killer." he added.

"Of course, not. I've never had bank accounts in this bank." then she looked at the signatures and found out what happened. "Oh, my God. This is my sister’s, Reina's signature, I recognized it." Meanwhile, Ella and Pierce had fun.

"It’s like a soap opera." Ella said. "Use the sister's name. I don’t know why I didn’t I think of that before. Of course, because I have brothers." she continued, who looked at Pierce.

"Would you like to come with me to dinner on Saturday?" Pierce asked.

"This Saturday? I already have plans." she responded hesitantly, but Pierce didn’t make a big deal of it.

"But if I think about it, I can postpone that program, so if you can cook good Italian food, it's okay, I’ll accept the dinner invitation." she said.

Chloe packed up and went out with Lucifer. They went to Reina's apartment. They found her there who didn’t understand why she was arrested and asked for a lawyer. When they came back to the station, there was in her sister, who spat on Reina and yelled at her when the police apprehended Alexis. Reina was in the interrogation room. Chloe asked Lucifer to stay outside, and he agreed with this, just because he could bring the other woman to the observer room.

"Game over! I know you killed your own father." she confronted Reina with the facts, but she didn’t say anything.

"I just don’t understand why you used your sister’s name? It is already a crime that you have been used by your sister's data, but it was not enough. You killed your father. You are in jail for a long time, even if you don’t speak." she tried to trick her into confessing.

The lawyer, seeing the evidence, suggested Reina to admit the murder. In addition, even if she acts contrite before the court, she’ll be free sooner.

"I don’t mind anything. My sister was his damned favorite. He always helped her. I was hoping that by showing these documents, he would finally notice me, and not just Alexis exist to him." Reina said.

"That's not true, Reina was his favorite."Alexis said, and Lucifer interrupted her because he wanted to hear the rest of the confession.

"It's not the best way of speaking up for attention." Chloe added.

"I realized that, because when I went to my dad a couple of days to show him these documents, he didn’t believe me. Then he said he disinherited me, and his life insurance had written that Bitch." Reina continued. "I was very upset, and I went away. That night I went back to talk about it, but he didn’t want to listen to me. I thought, if his death seems like a suicide, at least that woman won't get the money. We struggled, and when he fell, I took his medicine and put in his mouth. Then he started drowning. I was scared, and I let him die." she confessed to the murder.

Chloe arrested Reina. Alexis broke down.

"Then the case is closed, I'm going." Lucifer said.

"We are going to celebrate, your first closed case." Ella said proudly.

"There is still some paperwork now, I can’t go with you, but we'll make up for that." Chloe replied, who was surprised by her own self that she has refused such an invitation.

"Well, well, but don’t be giddy with success." she said.

Pierce was hurrying toward the elevator, and Ella was already in there. When she saw him, she held the elevator for him.

"Are you going home or somewhere else?" he asked.

"Well, the plan was to go with Chloe, but he celebrated her success doing paperwork, so I'm going home." she replied.

"Do you want to come with me to have a drink in a bar?"

"Why not?" they left the elevator and got into Pierce's car. Raphael went to the Lux.

"Good old brother, why did you come here?" Lucifer asked.

"There are no reasons just want to have a drink with my brother and to ask how the case going is." he replied.

"It was in the past."

"Then cheers to that." he said when two girls appeared.

"If you excuse me, brother, duty calls." he said with a smile.

Linda was drinking in her house when her phone rang. She got a call from Ella to cancel the weekend trip, but Chloe and Linda should go. She told her she was very sorry, but she would make up for it. Linda was surprised because Ella would never miss such a weekend.

"Who's the lucky one?" Linda wondered, but Ella hung up the phone and went back to the bar where she drank with Pierce.

Chloe just finishes paperwork, turns off the lights, and leaves the station. She gets into her car, and she calls her dad to tell him she's solved the case. His father was very proud of her and tells her that there was no doubt that he will be one of the best detectives even if she has a strange partner. She ended up with Lucifer. As she entered the Lux, she couldn’t see Lucifer. She went to the bar, asked Maze where she finds Lucifer. Maze guessed who Chloe is, and she sent her upstairs when she knew Lucifer was there with two girls.

"Hey. It’s not what you think, but I'm just wondering how you do it, how do you get people out of their desires?" she said, but Lucifer didn’t respond.

At this point, she sees two women in his bed and suddenly Lucifer shows up naked, who is surprised at his unexpected guest.

"Chloe, do you want to join us?" he noted jokingly.

"Not exactly, I've tried the sweet four. Didn’t like it." Lucifer was surprised, and he sent the girls away because he found Chloe more interesting. He put on his robe.

"So how do you do that?"

"Well, somehow like that. Chloe, what’s your desire?"

"I want people to see me behind the actress." Chloe answered.

"As you wish." Lucifer had lustful thoughts about Chloe.

Chloe was surprised to tell Lucifer the truth. She has been working hard in the past two years to leave her past behind and became a serious and responsible detective.

(The chorus of Thomas Rhett - Life Changes)

"If God closes a door, he opens a window, doesn’t he?’ Chloe asked. ’Or I could say that at the end of one thing, the start of something new."

"Let's drink it then." he said, then they were talking all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is in the real world. Chloe leaves for Los Angeles to settle her thoughts when she meets with a mysterious woman. Lucifer and Dan start to investigate the case of two murdered girls, which has something to do with Chloe's past, while Ella is the next to know the truth about everything.


	4. What she knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the real world Chloe leaves for Los Angeles to settle her thoughts when she meets with a mysterious woman. Lucifer and Dan start to investigate the case of two murdered girls, which has something to do with Chloe's past, while Ella is the next to know the truth about everything.

At night, the sound of screams and shouts disturbed the silence. A woman was in a dark street. Her last breath left her body.

Chloe called Dan in the car.

"Dan! I'll ask you again to take Trixie your house. I have to go somewhere now."

"Again? At 2 am. Where do you want to go? " he asked. "Then can I look for Lucifer's bed in the morning? "

"’It’s not like that. Please, just do it."

"Is something wrong?" he took the conversation seriously.

"Don’t call me then I'll be in touch." she hung up the phone.

Chloe saw a poster from a pretty quiet place and says, "If you want to think, the Heaven Resort only waits for you!" she took it as a sign and turned that way.

The next morning Lucifer woke Linda up, like an insane person who didn’t care about being at 5 o'clock in the morning. He was banging on the door, yelling to be let in. One of her neighbors screamed from the house.

"Whoever you are, Go to Hell at five in the morning."

"Thanks, yeah, I just came from there." Lucifer answered when Linda opened the door.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" she was surprised to seeing him.

"You let me in, or tell everything here." he replied impatiently. Linda made herself a cup of coffee. Lucifer couldn’t wait to tell her what happened last night. He was trying to call Chloe today, but her phone switched off.

"Did you what? Lucifer, it’s five in the morning... It would be better if you gave her some space. She has to think about a lot of things, from Marcus's death to your true self." she said, then she asked what he felt when Chloe said he could be the lieutenant. Lucifer didn’t take this question seriously he tried to call Chloe again. Seeing this, she took the phone from him.

"Lucifer, you have to stop this, okay? Look deep inside yourself because Chloe may feel insecure because you're suppressing your feelings. Chloe is a responsible mother who has a man to rely on. That's why he chose Pierce, even if she had feelings for you." Linda continued.

"What do you mean, she was feeling for me? Did Chloe say something?" he asked. Linda felt completely hopeless that Lucifer admits to loving Chloe.  


Chloe found herself in the middle of pinewood in front of a small guesthouse. She heard the chatter of birds and the dewdrops were shining with the morning rays. He got out the car and took a deep breath.

"That's what I need." she thought.

A wooden bridge leads to the entrance, which had a crunching sound. The birds were flying from trees. The sight released Chloe’s soul and put a smile on her face. Entering the guesthouse, she saw a magnificent cozy hall. Flames in the fireplace reminded Chloe of Christmas. An older woman went to Chloe, inquiring about what brings her here where the earth united with the sky.

"I’d like a room." she replied.

"You're very lucky. We have a free room for the week." she handed over the key and escorted Chloe to the room.

In the room, she puts down her suitcase. The wonderful view fascinated her. She went out onto the balcony where a hand armchair was waiting for her. Meanwhile, Lucifer assured Linda for his truth.

"I never tell anyone I love. The Devil doesn’t love." Linda knew this is not true. Suddenly Lucifer's phone rang.

"Lucifer, we have a case, come to the station." Dan said.

Good morning, Dan. What are you talking about?’ he asked.

"Because Chloe isn’t in LA, you stuck with me." he replied with a smile. Lucifer hung up and left Linda without saying goodbye, but she got used to it.

A narrow alley was the crime scene where homeless people lived. The smell was quite disgusting. Lucifer made a dumb joke.

"Well, I'd love to see this girl in Hell, I’d play with her." but Dan didn’t think it’s funny.

"She was a name, Clarissa Eagen married."

"Clarissa Eagen… Why does that name sound familiar? And why does that look so familiar?"

"She was an actress. She worked with Chloe." Dan said.

"Of course. As I see, she made bigger boobs. If you've mentioned Chloe, what you know about her, can’t be reached." Lucifer inquired.

"Why are you asking me? You should know better. She disappeared after you've solved the case."

"That's what I asked you, Detective Douche because I don’t know anything about it, except that she may be the new lieutenant." he replied reprovingly.

"What?"

"Well, there’s one thing I know that you don’t." he added.

"Yesterday, Chloe didn’t mention this on the phone."

"So, you talked to her."

"Yes, she called me, but only to pick Trixie up because she has to go somewhere." he remembered their last night's conversation.

"The time of death was about midnight.’ Ella interrupted their conversation. ’Look like somebody took to beat on her pretty bad." she continued.

"Either way, it could be a robbery gone wrong." Dan said.

"I don’t think because I found her wallet. Her phone also found beside the body, and according to the call list, she talked to Emily Webber before her death."

"What name did you say?" Dan asked.

"She called Emily Webber." she repeated. Dan didn’t think this was a coincidence. Emily was in that movie.

"Chloe has to go somewhere now when we would need her..." he noted and called someone to find out where Emily lives. He wrote the address and went there with Lucifer. Lucifer was very helpful, at least he could know about one or two things Chloe's wild past.

Chloe runs in the woods. She reached a small stream where she stopped and sat down. Chloe seemed troubled when she met a woman.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, nothing, I just rested a little." Chloe replied.

"Then you've found the best place to rest, this is one of my favorites." she said.

"Amber, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Chloe."

"And what are you doing here, Chloe?"

"I'm thinking of my life."

"And what brings you here? If you don't mind my asking." Amber didn’t want to look prying.

"It's a very long and complicated story."

"And I really like stories." although Chloe didn’t understand what this is the big interest, somehow she trusted in Amber.

Dan and Lucifer arrived on a quiet street. They got out the car.

"Thank God, they came." one of her neighbors run into Dan.

"Chloe isn’t enough now, even my father..." Lucifer murmured.

"What happened, ma'am?"

"Did the police send you because of the shots, didn’t you?" she asked.

"What shots?"

"I called the police for 10 minutes to hear shots from that house." she pointed to Emily's house.

Dan pulled his gun and kicked the door. She went into the living room and found Emily dead. He put his gun away when Lucifer appeared.

"I don’t know much about Chloe's past from her." Lucifer regretted.

Dan asked the neighbors, whether they know anything, whether she has a family, a friend, anyone who can help with the investigation.

"According to the neighbors, Emily lived a very simple life. He went to work in the morning, then came home and didn’t go anywhere. Her family was dead they can’t know about brothers or sisters. Man doesn’t think it has been in her life."

"How could an ex-actress live such a boring life?"

"She maybe wanted to a peaceful life." Dan replied.

"No one wants to live that." he noted.

Chloe and Amber were in a small cafe. Amber was talking about having a teenager boy and loving him, but because of the adolescent, she needed a little silence, so that’s why she was here. Chloe also added that she has a daughter, but fortunately, she is younger.

"So what brings you here? Work? Boyfriend?" Amber asked.

"The two are the same." she said, and Amber was getting more and more interested in the conversation and ordering coffee.

At the station, Dan and Lucifer were in Ella’s lab who was telling them that Emily’s death caused by a shot in her chest. No signs of struggle, they found just a broken vase. Fingerprints didn't found.

"Is there any connection between the murders?" Dan asked.

"Besides worked with Chloe, there is no other common between them." she added. "Clarissa's death caused by a head injury. Probably the killer pushed her against the wall. But she was pregnant." Ella said.

"It's time to talk to George."

"Who is George?" Lucifer asked.

"Clarissa's husband."

Dan and Lucifer went to Clarissa's house.

"What happened to Clarissa?"

"Why do you think something happened to her?" Lucifer asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you, but your wife found dead today." Dan said, and when George sat down, he's so shocked by the news.

"Clarissa called me very upset yesterday afternoon, she argued with someone." he said.

"Did she mention who it was?" Dan asked.

"I don’t know, but Vincent could know, he is, or he was Clarissa's manager." George said. At the sound of that name, Dan remembered that he was Chloe's manager either. George also heard.

"Is she The Chloe Decker? Clarissa talked a lot about her, they were very good friends, Chloe, Clarissa, and Emily."

"Well, I'd love to hear more about that." Lucifer answered.

"How often did Clarissa meet with Emily?"

"I don’t understand they haven’t talked for years." George answered surprised.

"That's interesting because she spoke to her before she died." Dan informed him.

"I didn’t know they were talking. Since Emily left the studio and began to study as a vet, they hadn’t been in touch. At least I thought it was. Do you have any suspects?" he asked.

"We’re still investigating." Dan answered.

"Thank you for inform me."

"I’m sorry for your loss again."

"And what’s next?" Lucifer asked.

"We'll talk to the manager, see if Vincent knows more." they'll drive away from the house. Lucifer is thrown off to find out something about Chloe's past.

"It's a fetish that you are asking anyone about Chloe or you want to hide that you miss her." Dan tried to find out what this intense interest is, of course, Lucifer laughed, although it looked like Dan had a point, even if Lucifer didn’t admit it.

Chloe was about to start her story in the cafe when Amber got a message. She apologized because this is an urgent matter, she has to deal with.

"But, see you later in the nearby bar." Amber assured Chloe.

Dan and Lucifer introduced themselves to the manager who recognized Dan as he is Chloe's husband.

"Was her husband." Lucifer added.

"How can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Unfortunately, Clarissa died during the night." Dan informed him. Vincent was a wince of surprise.

"How did she die?" but he didn’t wait for an answer. He wondered what would happen to the new movie.

"And what kind of movie would have been?" Lucifer was hoping to be in a movie with some adult content.

"A drama in which she would have played a woman whom her husband has beaten her and decided to leave him with her children." he replied. Lucifer couldn’t deny his disappointment.

"Did Clarissa have any issues? Her husband mentioned she had been upset yesterday." Dan asked.

"I don’t know about this, but if she had fought with someone, it could have been her husband because Clarissa had cheated him. When I knew it, she confessed to me, but she said it was just one time. George may have known either." Vincent said.

"And what about Emily Webber?" Lucifer asked. Vincent looked confused because he didn’t understand what this has to do with Emily.

"She was also killed." Dan said.

"When she worked there, she lived a very wild life, but eventually, she has pulled herself together." he said. "Is there any connection between the murders?"

"We don’t know yet." Dan replied.

"Let's get to the point now." Lucifer interrupted. The manager didn’t understand this statement. "Chloe Decker. How was she? Is she wild, isn’t she?" Vincent was surprised by the question, but he answered.

"At first, yes, but only to frustrate her mother, then she became serious." he said.

"Well, I would be curious about that annoying Chloe." Lucifer answered, and he got closer to the manager to getting everything out with his trick, but Dan told him it’s not the right time.

"Really? Now? The moment has passed." Lucifer was angry with Dan, and they went out of the office.

"Then the husband is the killer. What a good show was that he didn’t know where his wife was. He has learned a few tricks of his wife." Lucifer noted in the corridor.

"We have to talk to him again." Dan responded, and Lucifer agreed with him.

At the station, Lucifer saw Azrael at Ella's office.

"Ask the husband alone, no matter how much I want to take him apart now I have more important things to do." Lucifer said to Dan, and he was even glad to be able to get rid of him a little.

Lucifer went into Ella's lab, but Ella was nowhere. She looked at Azrael.

"What was your disappearance last time? I can’t stand when you did it." he complained.

"You know my job called me my brother." she said.

"Of course, for you, work will always be more important than the family, if it can be called a family at all." he continued to speak in a raised voice and didn’t realize that Ella was watching their arguing at the door.

"I have a lot of work as Angel of Death. Hundreds of people die every day, and I have to help them find their place to the other side." Azrael responded.

"Please, don’t start with that crap again, that your job is the most important thing.’ he added cynically. ’Of course, me, the Devil, have left the Hell. I have to punish many garbage souls, but as you see, here I am."

"I can’t be so irresponsible. Death can’t stop." she interrupted.

"So now I'm irresponsible." Lucifer replied angrily, and his eyes turned to red.

"Holy shit..." Ella saw Lucifer’s eyes, and she turned to Azrael.

"Tell me what I've heard before is just a joke and not the truth."

"Ella, I'm sorry, I..." she tried to explain, but Ella interrupted.

"You've been lying all the time, about being a ghost. And you, Lucifer, you did the same when you said to see ghosts. What about you? Is this a family legacy that everyone is lying?" Ella asked them.

"I understand you I didn’t mean to scare you. That was the best solution." Azrael said.

"Now, I have to sit down ... But wait, Am I going to die? That’s why you're here to take me away?" She was afraid, but still felt curiosity.

"No, you can calm down. It’s not your time, but somebody is." it seconds she was gone, but Lucifer stayed and began to explain.

"I didn’t want you to know this, because the complications always start here." he was trying to improve his situation.

"Why does everyone think that I can’t handle such news?" she got nervous, seemed to be Lucifer's attempt to reassure her, failed.

"It's complicated for the mortals to understand." he said quietly, which is not like him, and Ella responded fiercely.

"You play with people. And you don’t even notice it. Who else knows about this?"

"You only know about Azrael, but Linda and Chloe know about me now." Lucifer replied.

"Then I guess why Chloe isn’t here." she added.

Chloe had already told Amber the half of her story when Amber summed up what she had heard so far.

"Well, let's see ... You work with your ex-husband, and then something started to develop with your partner, but eventually, you wanted to get married to your boss who turned out to be a criminal, and he wanted to kill you when you’ve known this, but he died. Oh Lord, my life is nothing compared to this. Now I understand why you are here. Did you come for what? Because of your death fiancée?" Amber asked.

"No, I don’t know. I've actually put all that behind me, I guess. But I don’t know what Lucifer wants. What's more, if I take that job, what will happen to him?" Chloe thought aloud.

Dan came out of the interrogating room when Lucifer moved toward him.

"Well, I think the case is solved." Lucifer said. "Did the husband admit it all?"

"No, I would be happy to close this case." Dan responded. Lucifer thought he had failed.

"Do I have to do everything myself in this goddamn place? I'll take the confession out of it." he wanted to go to the interrogating room, but Dan stopped Lucifer.

"No point, George isn’t the killer."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let me think of it. I am damn good at my job." he answered because he felt Lucifer underestimated him. "George knew about the affair, he had arranged with Clarissa, and even knew about the child. But the man couldn’t accept that she had chosen George and harassed Clarissa. He also gave me his address now I'm going to arrest him. I wanted to find you, but in this kind of mood, it’s better to stay here." Dan said.

"To skip a juicy story? No way, I'll go with you. What about Emily? Any suspects who could kill her?"

"It’ funny because you know something doesn’t figure out of the whole thing. I can’t find any commons between the two women, but I’m guessing something has to be." Dan said.

In the car, Lucifer asked Dan about Chloe.

"Do you know anything about Chloe?"

"No, but I know her, if she's okay, she'll come back. It would be better to focus on the case instead of constantly being Chloe in your mind." they parked in a shitty hood.

"What are we doing here? It’s not run out of gas is it..."

"This is the address that George gave me."

"This one? Well, then you screwed that up. Look at this neighborhood, a woman like Clarissa, what she wanted from a man who lives in such a place." Lucifer explained.

"There's something in it, but we're checking it out." they got out of the car.

"A woman like Clarissa would choose a man like me, who would give her everything." he continued.

"Now, Lucifer's praise begins." he added and knocked at the door. Warren opened the door.

"You aren’t the pizza boy who used to deliver pizza."

"Not exactly..." Lucifer pushed him the door, and he fell down.

"Take whatever you want, but I can’t pay now." he said to the ground, crouching as if he was expecting a beat.

"Calm down we came from the police." Dan said. ’Clarissa Eagen died and we know that you two have been in an affair and have harassed for some time. That's why we're here. Where were you between midnight and one am. last night?’ Dan asked while Lucifer was looking around the apartment.

"I didn’t know anything about it otherwise, I was home last night and played video games. I haven’t been talking to Clarissa for about a month." Lucifer found a wall with full of Emily's pictures.

"Did you look for such a connection between the two murders?" he asked. Warren tried to explain it, but Lucifer didn’t let him and cornered him.

"Why did you kill both women? What’s your desire?"

Warren admitted that he had been a big fan of the 3 girls, but Chloe gave up that life. Emily was always wild, but after she settled down. He met Clarissa at a fan meeting where they started talking, and she told Warren that her marriage was very bad.

"We got closer together. We had a relationship. But something has changed. She hasn’t looked for me afterward. Then I tried to call her a couple of times, but it's about a month. I followed Emily several times, I know it shouldn’t have been, but I did this video."

He showed the video that the two women were talking about in a park. Clarissa was about to leave her manager because he was constantly insulting her and even raped for two months.

"If I speak to someone, he’ll be ruining my whole career and my family." Clarissa said.

"Don’t worry about anything, just leave him there." Emily advised. "He did this to me too." she continued.

"And what is more disgusting than the child what I’m carrying for probably is Vincent’ baby. I'm afraid to tell George because I'm afraid he'll beat him or worse." Clarissa told Emily, and she tried to calm her down to find out something.

"Well, at least I have an opportunity to know something about Chloe’s past." Lucifer added.

"Stop this now we're going to arrest a murderer."

In the car, Ella called Dan to find a man's blood beside the victim’s blood in Clarissa's clothes. The blood of Vincent Edward. The other victim, Emily shot by a nine millimeter, and Vincent has one.

In the bar, Amber was completely overthrown by the story that Chloe talked about.

"Now I'm all right, you ran away from the decision." Amber said, which Chloe took as an insult because she has come to decide. "Listening to the story, it's quite clear to me what you have to do." she added.

"If you know so why don’t you tell me what to do?" she replied defensively.

"All right. It’s because you could let your bad guy fiancé go because it was a runaway either. You've been running away from your feelings. Lucifer is doing the same thing. Both of you run away from each other and until you aren’t honest with him and yourself, you won’t find the answer what you search." Amber said, and Chloe agreed what she heard, then she realized she was right.

"Thanks for everything, now I have to go." Chloe left the table quickly.

Amber went out to the bar, and her wings appeared.

"I did what I had to do." she disappeared. She is an angel who supposed Godsend to Chloe as a guideline.

Dan and Lucifer found the manager in his office. He just signed a contract with an actress.

"If I were you, I wouldn’t sign that unless she wants to go to the prison to visit your manager." Lucifer said while Dan showed his badge.

She ripped up to the contract and left the office, but Lucifer looked at the pretty actress before. Dan arrested Vincent.

"I have nothing further to say until I speak with my lawyer." he said.

"You can call him or her in the car." Dan answered.

Chloe packed her things up and got in the car and went home.

Clarissa's husband appeared at the station. Dan brought Vincent in the interrogation room. Lucifer went to the observer with George and told him to wait here. Dan played the video, but the manager denied it all. On the other side, the husband was so angry, after he watched the video.

"Do you have a nine-millimeter gun?" Dan asked.

"Why is this important?" his lawyer answered Dan’s question with a question.

’This is the caliber which Emily Webber shut.’ Dan showed the scene pictures.

"It's ridiculous because anyone can have such a gun." Dan put the blood test result in front of the lawyer to find Vincent’s blood on Clarissa's clothes.

"These are just circumstantial evidence it doesn’t prove anything." he explained, which Lucifer couldn’t stand and went closer to Vincent. The manager told everything.

"That wasn’t my plan. I just wanted to talk to her, but Clarissa threatened me to tell everything what happened. At this point, we started to fight, and she hit her head, but even after that, she jumped me so I started to defend myself, and then she collapsed. I was scared, so I left her there hoping that someone finds her. I swear I just wanted to talk to her, maybe scare her, but I didn’t want to kill her. This is the truth. I didn’t know that she was talking to Emily before we met, only when she called me in the morning to question me what I did to Clarissa because she couldn’t reach her, and she knew she was with me yesterday. So I went to her house where Emily took her gun out, and she drew her gun on me, but I took it from her when the shot fired accidentally. I saw Emily had a chest injury, so I run away." Vincent admitted.

Dan arrested him and took him out of the interrogation room where the husband was waiting for him. He couldn’t control himself and hit Vincent. Lucifer literally enjoyed the situation.

"Finally, we're closing the case, and paperwork is waiting for you." Lucifer said, telling Dan that Chloe always used to do paperwork, but now that she isn’t here, he has no intention of doing it. "Once I helped Chloe organize her cases, but it’s not the best idea." he added.

"I must admit, despite your many remarks, I can work with you, but let's not do this regularly. Make things right with Chloe. Anyway, would you like to go to drink with me?" Dan was surprised to offer it to Lucifer.

"I'll take your advice once and say no to your invitation. But you just go to Lux and write to my account. Have one for me, okay? I have to do something." Lucifer said. Dan accepted the offer and went to Lux.

Lucifer got in his car and went to Chloe's home who wasn’t at home, but Lucifer thinks he let himself in. While he was waiting, he started looking round in the house. He found a photo album called my wild life. When Chloe opened the door, she was surprised to find Lucifer there.

"What are you doing here and, how did you get into my house?" Lucifer put the album down and stepped closer to Chloe.

"You know, there are ways to get into a house."

"I didn’t think otherwise..."

"I used the key that you could put in some safer place than under the mat." Lucifer said.

Chloe put down her stuff and went to the living room. Lucifer looked at the suitcase.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I had to think..." Lucifer interrupted her and began to tell what a case she has left. But Chloe also interrupted Lucifer.

"It doesn’t matter now. I've made my decision and you have to listen to me now, take it seriously."

"I'm always serious more or less." Lucifer responded.

"I won’t accept the lieutenant's job what he offered me." Chloe began, and Lucifer seemed to be relieved. "But that doesn’t mean that there will be no change between us. By the end of the day, I finally see clearly. I have a kid. Trixie likes you because of something, so you can’t hurt her feelings. Since we've been working together, I've known you, and I know that you have deep feelings, but you hide your true selves. I know who you are. I need to be on my feet."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucifer added while he was listening to Chloe.

"But until when? As you left the Hell so easily, you can leave us too and move somewhere in the other half of the world. Then what about us?"

"I would never do that, Hell was different." he explained.

"You are saying this now, but what will be 5-10 or even 20 years later when I'm old, and you are going to be the same handsome, desirable man. Then the situation will be different." Chloe continued.

"So you think I’m desirable." he asked, but Chloe ignored that.

"You know Lucifer, not your real self is the problem between us. You are the problem. Because when our relationship become serious, you back up, just like when you married Candy." she said.

"I did it for you because you can only live because of me."

"Wait, what did you say?" Lucifer had to tell everything.

"Well, okay. Just, you know Amenadiel is my angel brother. You were born with his blessing because your mother was barren. My dad played a dirty game. He has created you to meet me later. My dad ordered you to love me, and you have no choice. This is the real reason for my marriage. Are you happy now?"

"I know what I feel, no one controls me." she said.

"I could have let you, but when Cain, I mean Pierce." he said.

"Wait... What did you say? Who was he? Cain? That's Cain???" she's astonished.

"Yeah, that's Cain. After you saw me, is that surprising? The whole goddamn Bible created my selfish, egotistical Father."

"Like father, like a son, I suppose."

"Don’t you care say that. Anyway you've started on this conversation. I knew you couldn’t be happy with Pierce."

"Because I'd be happy with you." but he didn’t answer that question. "Lucifer you aren’t honest."

"I am always honest."

"You’re not honest with yourself, Lucifer. I love you, and I think you feel the same, but I want to hear from you."

Lucifer couldn’t say that words. Chloe forced Lucifer to leave the house.

(The Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something is in the background)

"Come if you can express your feelings." she slammed the door, Lucifer was completely furious, he had devil eyes when he got his car and drove away.

Chloe locked the door and watched Lucifer from the window. She turned the light off and went upstairs, struggling with tears. She thought it's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is in the alternate timeline. Lucifer will be a suspect for a murder that will interrupt Chloe's Las Vegas trip. Meanwhile, Pierce and Ella are getting closer together.


	5. Death party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer will be a suspect for a murder that will interrupt Chloe's Las Vegas trip. Meanwhile, Pierce and Ella are getting closer together.

Lucifer had a huge party in Lux. You were singing a song, then he blazed away at night. He was dancing, flirting and kissing with girls. Finally, one of the pretty blondes went up with him to his apartment. They drank champagne, then they continued in the room loudly.  
Meanwhile, Chloe went to Las Vegas with Linda, blowing off steam. They arrived at the exclusive hotel with a private helicopter. Chloe still had some money for this vacation. In the morning, Lucifer wanted to wake the hot blonde up, but he realized she's dead.

"Yeah?" Chloe picked up with a sleepy voice.

"I'm Lucifer."

"What do you want Lucifer? It's Sunday."

"I think we have a case."

"What are you talking about, I didn’t receive any report? Anyway, it's Sunday, go back to playing with that woman who's just in your bed." she wanted to hung up when Lucifer continued.

"It’s that what it takes, fine. I'm making a report now because there's a dead girl in my bed." when Chloe heard what Lucifer said, she suddenly sat up.

"We're coming right now. Linda, Linda! Get up now." she tried to wake her up. "Are you there Lucifer?"

"Yeah."

"Don’t touch anything and call the others." she gave him instructions. "Lucifer, I have to ask you, did you kill that woman?" Lucifer was offended at that question.

"Although I am the Devil, I wouldn’t even be able to kill a woman after I had given her a wonderful night." he looked at his room.

"And here we go again." Then hung up the phone, and Lucifer took her advice and called Ella.

"Ella, there would be a little work, and it would be better if you came to my house as soon as possible." Lucifer said in the phone without saying hello. She was at Pierce when he called her.

’I've told you I don't do favors for you anymore.’ she replied.

"This is an official case, not a private favor." he added when Pierce woke up.

"Who is it?" Ella tried to cover the phone that Lucifer couldn’t hear it, but she has failed. Lucifer heard everything.

"That didn’t take long." she didn't respond to his comment.

"You don’t have to hurry so much, there’s still time a morning quickie first with the lieutenant." he said. Ella started to put on her clothes, who suggested Marcus the same.

"Lucifer found a dead woman in his bad." Marcus didn’t even look surprised.

Lucifer seemed to be anxious, so start investigating. He went down and asked the staff if they have seen someone go upstairs. However, no one saw anyone or anything, when Maze appeared.

"What is Lucifer, bad night? Who is that pretty little dead...?" Lucifer grabbed her arm.

"How do you know about this?" His eyes turned to red.

"Just calm down, friend. I just went to your house for a few stuff when I saw her. Do I cover the body?" she asked when Ella and Marcus arrived.

"What do you want to cover?" Marcus asked.

"Don’t worry about it." Lucifer said. Meanwhile, Maze looked Marcus for me, which Ella also realized.

"Banish the thoughts out of your mind, he is mine." Ella threatened her. Maze liked this tough girl.

"All right, but we would have a drink." she added.

Ella and Marcus got into Lucifer's apartment. Then the police and the coroners arrived at the same time. They were starting to search the apartment which didn’t like Lucifer.

"I can’t see any external injuries, but the time of death could be between 4 and 5 am." Ella said.

"What the hell happened here, huh?" Pierce asked. Lucifer didn’t appreciate being treated as if he was the killer but answering the question with a glass of vodka.

"Yesterday I organized the biggest party of the year." she began when Ella interrupted.

"It could have been a dead woman’s party." but he didn’t leave her comment without an answer.

"Ifs he died in the night, I can tell, I'm damn good in bed." he added. Marcus recovers the subject.

"So we were partying, drinking, and then we got to my apartment, we drank here, and then we got to the point. Do I also specify this? Because I'd love to do it." Lucifer says.

"We can deviate from that part. And then what happened?"

"Then? Not much. We slept, and I found her dead in the morning." he said. Ella found a small pack of drugs.

"Careful with it, because it’s the best drug I’ve ever used." Lucifer warned her. Then Ella suspected overdose and in that case, Lucifer would be the killer, even if it’s indirectly.

"It's impossible because I used much more, but I’m okay." he said without thinking.

"I'd rather skip that the report.’ Pierce added. ’Who is this girl, anyway?"

"Something Lucy or Sandy is her name."

"Maybe last name?" Pierce asked when Lucifer noticed that her reticule has on the couch. He found her ID card.

"Laycee Green was her name and 21 years old." he said. Marcus found a student card, she studied a fashion designer's university, but in the ridicule, there was a business card. It turned out she was an escort girl.

"Of course, an escort" Pierce replied, but Lucifer denied knowing that details.

"Thinking about it I’ve already known her knowledge." he noted. "Never mind, and what about you? You knew everything about my last night, what happened to two of you last night?" Lucifer looked at Ella as he questioned to Pierce, which is why he can kill him. "Relax, I won’t tell anyone, your little dirty secrets are safe with the Devil."

Marcus called someone to look into Laycee Green and he wants to know everything about her.

"When I come back from the station with Lucifer, everything is on my desk." he said.

"I'd rather wait for Chloe." he sits behind the piano.

"Yes? Then choose! you come with me or arrest you as a suspect. Until we clarify your name, it's better if I keep my eyes on you." he continued. Lucifer didn’t like it.

"I'll let you know when I know more." Ella shouted out of the bathroom.

"Maze, watch these people, don’t leave them to touch anything which has nothing to do with it." he whispered in her ear, and her eyes brightened because Lucifer gave her a free hand.

"Only if it’s necessary."

"No time for goodbye." Pierce was impatient.

Linda and Chloe talked in the helicopter.

"I've been working with Lucifer for a couple of days now." she says. "Who is this man?"

"A very hot man." Linda noted.

"I admit it, but you know it's just the surface because when we talked last time, I saw something interesting in him." Chloe said, and Linda started to smile.

Lucifer and Pierce knocked at the victim's door. The same age woman opened the door.

"Hello again, did you bring home Laycee?" she asked sleepily, but Lucifer didn't recognize her, so she turned to Pierce and started flirting with him.

"We came from the police. I'm sorry, but Laycee Green died." Pierce told her the bad news.

"What did you do with her, did you kill her?" Turning to Lucifer.

"I didn’t do anything to her. Well, it’s not true, we did a lot of dirty stuff last night. Aside from the facts I gave her the best night of her life, I didn’t do anything, and I want to know either what happened. Why does everybody think today that I'm the Devil?" it was a rhetorical question, but he got the answer from Pierce.

"Because you are." he said, as Elena got them in the house.

"We've been live in this house since the first semester. We've known each other at the university, we've been the best friends."

"Can you tell what happened yesterday?" Pierce asked.

"Of course, as far as I can. We both were in the Lux, but my boyfriend showed up, so we left Laycee alone when she came to you. She was watching you all night, so I was sure she spent the night with you." Elena said.

"Did you know Miss. Green was an escort?" Pierce asked?

"Yes, but she wanted to quit because she started seeing someone." he replied.

"Well, it wasn’t so serious if she finally slept with me." Lucifer noted.

"Laycee preferred the open relationship, it was her perception that we only have one life." she added what Lucifer liked.

"Do you know whom she met?" Pierce returned to the case.

"Yes, Felix Donovan." Elena said.

"Do you have any idea that Laycee kept a client list?" Pierce inquired when Elena went into Laycee's room and brought out a little diary.

"Almost without it, she never went anywhere, if she had something you’ve mentioned, it should be in it."

Pierce opened it and found a few names on the last page including a couple of rich people’s name. They thanked Elena to cooperation and said goodbye. Pierce wanted to bring Lucifer into the station, but Lucifer had a better idea.

"It’s not a chance Lucifer. You are the only suspect."

"It’s ridiculous. If I really had killed her, I would hide the body and not call the police." Meanwhile, Pierce's phone rang, it was Ella. She told him that Laycee poisoned with arsenic.

"Lucifer didn’t do it." Ella said.

"Congratulations, you can go anywhere you want. You're not the killer. The girl was poisoned."

"I've said the same, I always tell the truth." he noted.

Chloe just arrived in LA and went to the station.

Lucifer went to Raphael’s office, he didn't care that he had consultations for his patients.

"Lucifer what are you doing here? This place is my job, not your home." Raphael said, as Lucifer hadn’t heard, he told what happened to him that he was almost suspect of being murdered. "I'll ask you again why are you here?"

"To the old times. If not my Father sends you to my neck to bring back to Hell, then we could be that brothers as we were. But if you don’t want that, I'll leave." he stood up from the chair.

"You should stop with this lifestyle because once, you are really into trouble you won’t get out of it." He advised Lucifer.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the Devil, for me, there is always a way out."

"Where are you? " Cloe asked on the phone

"A friend." Lucifer replied.

"It would be better if you came in if you had spoilt my weekend."

Chloe entered Ella’s lab, who was very curious about everything.

"Everything was good until Lucifer called. But you’re next, I want to know everything. Linda said that you probably had missed this weekend because of a man."

"I'll tell you everything in that time." Ella said.

"It’s not Lucifer is it?" Ella laughed loudly.

"No way, it’s not Lucifer." Then Lucifer came.

"What's up? I heard my name."

’Nothing. You heard wrong.’ Chloe replied. ’What do you know about the murder?’ she asked.

"Arsenic poisoning caused her death, but I found drugs in her blood. She’s been poisoning for weeks. I'm still looking at the ingredients of the medicine."

"A victim’s boyfriend is here. It would be better if Chloe talks to him." Pierce said.

"All right, I'm going." she replied. Chloe went into the interrogating room, and Lucifer went to the observer. Chloe told Felix why he was here.

"When did you talk to Laycee last time?" she asked.

"Last night when she called me to go with her friends to a party." he said.

"And that didn’t bother you?"

"No, because we started dating with a couple of weeks, and Laycee told me that she wasn’t the type of monogamous, but our relationship became serious and she said that after this party she changed." Felix continued.

"Did you meet other girls?" Chloe was interested.

"No, but I understood Laycee, she was always a difficult life." he replied.

"Did you know she worked as an escort?"

"She said to me a few days ago."

"And how did you react?"

"Although it was disturbing, she promised to finish it. She needed this job to be able to pay for her education. A week ago she got a scholarship." Chloe saw that he was very shocked, so she didn’t ask him anything else.

"If we have further questions, we’ll call you."

Lucifer questioned Chloe for why she did this, perhaps allowing the killer to go. Chloe looked back, but her instincts told her he didn't do that.

"It's time to speak her clients to see whose daughter was Laycee." Chloe said.

In the meantime, Pierce called Ella.

"Close the door. I want to talk about last night. I hope what happened between us it won't be affected our job." Pierce said.

"No, if you don’t, neither do I." she answered easily. "And if it was only one night, then it was okay, that was really good night." she wanted to go, but Pierce stopped her.

"I'm not just planning one night."

"It can be regularly if you know, what I mean." then she went out of the office.

"I didn’t mean that." he told himself when he noticed that his signal began to fade, so the Cain curse started to disappear.

Chloe and Lucifer are in the last client who is a company CEO, Adam Pratt. Chloe told him why they came. He has no wife, he only chose Laycee, because he lives for his job.

"Did you know she wants to quit?" Chloe asked.

"I've heard it because she has been said a few times that she had a disagreement with Clare." he replied.

"It was Clare...?" Chloe was interested.

"Yeah."

"Would you give me the number?" Adam writes it down and asks for their discretion.

Outside Lucifer was disappointed that everyone was so willing to respond the questions and he didn’t need to be involved. He would have really got rid of a few dirty little fantasies.

"It was a great chance that she was poisoned Laycee because all men said that they had had disagreements lately."

"If I couldn’t take care of her roommates, let me speak the woman at least." Chloe smiled.

"Because of her daughters?" Lucifer didn't think about that, but now that Chloe mentioned it, that's not a bad idea.

Chloe called. It turned out she comes back in town tomorrow.

"We can’t talk to Clare tonight, so you can go wherever you want." but he didn’t let himself go so easily because he wanted to know everything about the weekend.

"What happened in Las Vegas?" Chloe left Lucifer.

In the evening, the girls were asking Ella who the mysterious man is. Ella doesn’t even know what it is that’s why she didn't want to tell them. Chloe, on the other hand, had a feeling.

"The lieutenant would be a good party for you." Linda put together as a psychologist from Ella's expression that he is the guy.

"Okay, fine I tell everything. So it started when I invited you a drink, you know that night when you solved your first case, but you didn’t come. So I went with Marcus. We talked so much, I just felt a connection. Then last night I went to his home because he asked me a dinner. I have to admit, God; he is a damn good cooker. It was amazing, everything. He reminds me a bit of my old self. That's it. Are you happy now? But, if I've told you everything, then you're the next Chloe. What about you and Lucifer? Because I see how he looks at you." she whispered.

"Lucifer looks at women that way." Chloe said.

"There is something in that." Linda noted.

"I don’t buy it. I haven’t seen you like this before that someone make you so upset. Here's something in the air."

"Of course, he goes to my nerves; he was able to put a deadly night together."

"But he isn’t the killer." Ella added, then drank her cocktail.

"You’re right, but only Lucifer can get involved such situations." Chloe replied.

In Lux, Lucifer drank.

"Did the cops touch that they shouldn’t have been?" he asked Maze.

"If you're thinking of your dark secrets, that no. But it wo1uld be better if you had a good lawyer." Maze knew that Charlotte’s gone with a lot of money.

"If I mentioned the lawyer, do you know anything about Charlotte?"

"Don’t even mention that woman. She wrote a message that she was no longer my lawyer. It will be difficult to find such a dirty lawyer who, in addition, looks hot." Lucifer said.

Charlotte and Dan are on a plane.

"Did you take care of everything in LA?" Dan asked.

"I do, if so do you, then we’re okay." Dan sent his resignation.

"And now what?"

"It's not just LA’s people who need an immoral lawyer. We can go anywhere." Charlotte added as they traveled first class and drank champagne.

Raphael arrived at Lux, whom Lucifer has called for.

"Raphael, how can you charm a woman, who knows all dirty secrets about you?" Lucifer questioned Raphael very seriously, and Raphael chocked on because he was surprised that he is asking him for advice about women.

"I'd rather ask you tips." he joked when he found out Lucifer talking about Chloe. "All I'm saying is that if you can, don’t upset her and show your better side that you can care for people." Raphael advised, and Maze laughed.

"Lucifer has no such self." Maze added. Then a pretty woman stepped to Lucifer, and they were pulling away from Maze and Raphael. "Well, that's what I'm talking about." she laughed again when Amenadiel appeared.

"Why are you always doing this at the best time?" he would have kissed her when Amenadiel slowed everything down.

"When do you stop it and go back to where you are." Amenadiel responded.

"Drink with Raphael and let me have fun." Lucifer replied. Raphael was going to welcome him.

"You can’t stay like this." he disappeared.

In the morning Chloe and Lucifer went to Clare's house. The woman just arrived, she directed the staff to bring her suitcases and make her a bath because she was very tired of traveling. She realized that Lucifer and Chloe were there.

"Who let them in?" Clare asked. Chloe showed up her badge. "What else are they accusing me of?"

"Just a murder, not a big deal." Lucifer answered easily.

"Leave that to me." Chloe said.

"I just ask you to talk to us. We have some question for you." Chloe said diplomatically.

"Should I call my lawyer?" she asked.

"Let me see, yes." Lucifer noted, and Chloe stepped on his feet with her high heels, while Clare searched for her phone.

"We just want to talk, nothing else."

"All right, if you say."

"One more word and you're out, are you clear?" Chloe was already furious because of Lucifer's behavior.

"What's this all about?" Clare asked.

Chloe told she knew she had escort girls, she wanted to talk about Laycee because she died.

"When did you talk last time?"

"Last week, but I wouldn’t really call it a conversation."

"Why?"

"She was completely out of her mind. She was screaming that she was out. But I didn’t bother Laycee she was craving for customers. It’s important that my daughters aren’t forced to do anything, they do whenever they want. I can only help them achieve their goals." Clare continued.

"Of course, self-realization…" she added.

  
"I only hire girls to be with lonely men, and I don’t oblige what they don’t want, they just do what they want, and their customers are aware of it." she protected herself fiercely.

"Do you know someone who might have been a disagreement with Laycee?" Chloe returned to the case.

"Yes, her roommate, who wanted to get out of the house, because she was tired of Laycee having such a side."

"Thank you for your help and ask you to stay in the city until the investigation is over.  Chloe went out of the house when Lucifer went to Clare.

"How can I get into your customers' list?" Lucifer was interested and flirting with the woman.

"I don’t think you need my services, but I can make an exception." Clare responded enthusiastically. Chloe saw that Lucifer was talking to Clare, so she told him it's time to leave.

Elena arrived at the station. She doesn’t understand why she is here. She thought they found the killer.

"We heard that she was fighting with Laycee several times because of her work." Elena denied it.

"We were fighting because I thought she uses drugs. She was fatigued, vomited several times, and her eyes were plagued. She denied, but I didn’t believe her, so I asked her to finish it because she couldn’t live with me any other way." Elena explained.

"So why did you poison her?" Lucifer got closer to Elena and asked why she killed her, who was admitting that she just wanted to protect her because she loved her.

Chloe realized that these were the symptoms of arsenic poisoning.

"When did you notice these symptoms?" Chloe asked.

"About 2 weeks ago. After he met Felix. Can he do it? Because then he's over." Elena said.

"We'll find out what happened." she calmed her and then accompanied her.

After Chloe came back, in the corridor Lucifer appeared.

"So we talk to the boy again."

"No, we're going to his apartment, because if he's poisoned, then we'll find evidence." Chloe answered.

"Don’t need permission?" he asked.

"We don’t have enough evidence to give the prosecutor permission for a search, so we have to get it somehow." Chloe said, which Lucifer liked very much.

"Have you ever done something like that, to break someone’s house?" Lucifer wondered.

"Only if it's needed." she answered easily.

Lucifer was even more interested in because he didn't believe this about Chloe.

"We're not as different as you think." he noted, coming to the house. "And what if the boy is home?"

"I'm going to figure it out, I was an actress, do you remember?"

She asked Lucifer to stay in the car and watch when the boy comes back. Chloe knocked, no one answered. Looking around but she didn’t want to stand there for a long time, she was rather open the door with a hairpin. Lucifer looked at Chloe from the car and liked him what he saw.

Chloe went into the house and started looking for evidence. Ella called Chloe to find a cardiac medicine (Digoxin) in her blood, but she has no heart disease.

"And can arsenic in this drug?" Chloe was interested.

"No, but it speeds up poisoning, and of course, taking such a drug for a healthy person is dangerous, even without poisoning." she replied.

Chloe went to the bathroom, looking for drugs. You found in the drawer, but neither was a heart medicine.

Lucifer realized that a pretty woman came from his neighbor. He got out of the car. The woman also noticed Lucifer. When he got there, he asked what street it is because he thinks he's lost. The woman started flirting with Lucifer. Meanwhile, Lucifer was busy, Felix arrived, whom Lucifer didn’t notice. The boy went into the house to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Chloe.

"What are you doing here and how did you get into the house?" Chloe was angry with Lucifer that he didn’t warn her.

Felix wanted to call his lawyer and the police, but Chloe told him it wasn’t necessary.

"Laycee's roommate, Elena said she had seen some symptoms in her which started about two weeks ago. She thought Laycee was a drug addict." she tried to find an explanation.

What do you think? You thought I was her dealer, or I kill her. I wanted to introduce my father this week for at a party what he organized." he replied indignantly.

"There is no such thing, but we have found a heart medicine in Laycee's blood, and arsenic, which has caused her death." Chloe tried to calm the moods.

"I don’t understand, Laycee wasn’t sick, I would know that because my father has heart disease who takes Digoxin, and he needs to be very careful about everything. Laycee never mentioned that she was sick." Felix thought.

"Can I ask who is your father?"

"Adam Pratt." Felix answered.

Chloe put things together. ’Thank you and apologize for the mess. I know what happened.’

"What is it? Why are you asking who my father is?" he asked more and more loudly, but Chloe wasn’t there. Lucifer just finished the chattering.

"Why are you flirting with that woman when your job was to watch?" Chloe asked.

"I watched." he said.

"I see ... I met with the suspect. But at least I know who the killer is." she added reproachfully. Lucifer got in the car and asked what happened inside.

"Felix came back and questioning why I'm in the house. Fortunately, I was able to calm him down and found out that Laycee's clients, Adam Pratt, his stepfather. He is suffering from heart disease and Ella has called me to found Digoxin in her body. He could realize that she was dating his son and became jealous." Chloe said.

"Are we going to punish him?" Lucifer asked.

"We’ll arrest him, but are you so happy about that?"

They went to the company where Chloe called for reinforcement. Meanwhile, Felix got into his car and left the house. Chloe and Lucifer arrested Adam and brought him to the station. When they arrived, Felix showed up there and asked why his father arrested. Lucifer took the boy to the observer room, then left him and went into the interrogating room.

"We talked about Laycee, why am I here?" Adam asked.

"Do you have any syndrome?" Chloe was excited.

"Yeah, I have heart disease." he answered quickly.

"What kind of medicine do you take?"

"Digoxin, but why is that so important now?" Adam got nervous.

"Yeah, it's enough ..." Lucifer went closer to get the truth with his trick. "Why did you kill Laycee, what’s your greatest desire?"

The man admitted that he did it.

"I found a message in her phone a month ago, coming from her boyfriend. I found out that boy is my stepson. When I asked who this boy was, she was very upset and said that she ended up doing this because of that boy. I asked her not to do this because I fell in love with her. She didn’t listen to me because she loved this boy. Then I decided that if I can’t have her, I’m going to crash them both. I saw she was distracted so I take her some medicine with a little arsenic. Then we’d met a few times, and I always gave her the medicine. I put it into the juice. I read that if I use a little arsenic, she just gets sick of it, but it wouldn’t have killed her. I did not want to kill Laycee, but I couldn’t see her with my son."

Felix freaked out.

"How could you do that, how could you kill her? You didn’t really love Laycee because if it’s true you would have let her be happy." he yelled at his dad.

"She would never have been happy with you because only I knew what Laycee want the most." Adam answered.

"You aren’t my father anymore."

Lucifer asked Chloe for forgiveness.

"I owe you an apology that I didn’t do my job, but if you think about it better, you should really thank me for it, so it turned out who the killer was." he said smugly.

"You know you can wait for it an eternity. In addition, I hope it doesn’t happen again because it’s not enough that I had to go back because of you, you even got into a murder."

(Bebe Rexha - Meant to Be is in the background)

Chloe went to her desk, but Lucifer follows her, tried to get her out what's in Las Vegas.

"No, forget it." she said.

"Maybe we could talk about a dinner." Lucifer replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is in the real world. Chloe and Lucifer can't work with each other for their argument. There is a new person in the police station whom Dan and Chloe know. It also turns out that Lucifer plays a peculiar role in the murder investigation.


	6. Let the game begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer can't work with each other for their argument. There is a new person in the police station whom Dan and Chloe know. It also turns out that Lucifer plays a peculiar role in the murder investigation.

Beneath the light of the moon, the leaves of the trees are whipping in the wind. You can feel the presence of pain and suffering. A mysterious shape in a black coat dug a hole for a corpse next to a small house, and a mysterious person packed boxes for Lucifer Morningstar. The door was creaked int the wind, which froze the human soul.

In the morning, Chloe called Dan to come back but still asks him to take Trixie to school.

"Where have you been? Did you speak to Lucifer? Everywhere he is looking for you." Dan said.

"I was in a quiet place. I'm going to be a little late from work." then she hung up and called someone again.

"Good morning! I'm Chloe Decker. I would like to thank you for your offer, but I can’t accept it, so look for someone in the position. Have a nice day." she put the phone down and drank your coffee. She closed the house and went towards her car. She called Linda.

"Is something wrong?" Linda asked.

"I'd like to talk to someone, who understand me." Linda knows Lucifer will be the subject.

"You can come now."

Lucifer walked around his house and thought. Grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down behind the piano. He drank and started playing the piano, but he has been distracted. Lucifer picked up the key and went down.

"Here are the new bartender candidates." Lucifer didn’t want to deal with it.

"Hire anyone who can fill drinks and know the cocktails." he walked out of the building, got into his car.

Chloe arrived at Linda, but she didn’t say hello, he just sat on the couch and looked at her. Linda asked what had happened, but she didn’t answer. Linda stood up from her desk.

"What's wrong with Lucifer?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

"I can’t talk about my patients, even if it is Lucifer."

"Why is Lucifer so afraid of commitment?"

"Linda definitely added that Lucifer couldn't be..." but Chloe interrupted.

"Yes, I know that we are talking about the Devil who is immortal. But he is a man if we look at his female appetite..." she remarked it.

"What's happened between two of you again?" Linda asked who already knew the answer.

"It's the usual, he can’t show his feelings." Chloe said.

  
Lucifer was at Chloe's house. Knocking, asked Chloe to open the door, but nobody answered. He got into the car and went to the police station because he thought he found Chloe there. In the meantime, tried to call her, but she didn’t pick up the phone. Chloe looked at her phone and then hung up.

"Who was that?" she looked at Linda, who point taken.

"One thing I don’t understand. Why would I be created for Lucifer?"

"How much did Lucifer say to you?" Linda was interested.

"I have met him because of God. That's what he said."

"So he told everything." Linda noted.

"What? Did you know that, but you didn't tell me?" Chloe raised her voice. "I would have had a right to know this, and I shouldn’t have been the last one to know about everything."

"Take it easy. That’s why he didn’t tell you because he knew what your reaction would be.’ Linda explained. ’But you haven’t talked about how you are after you knew the truth about Lucifer that he is the Devil."

"I've been processing it and it's no problem because the devil lives in every human in some way. In addition, Lucifer is Lucifer, whom I have known for a long time. I almost got married to Cain, but Amber helped me to make my decision and accept the truth."

"Wait, Who is Amber?"

"I met her on my way, and I was able to open in front of her from the first moment. Although I didn’t say that my problem is related to gods and immortals because she would have called me doctors, and now we would talk in a mental clinic." she said.

"It is very mysterious that your trip was very spontaneous." Linda noted. "While you weren’t here, Lucifer was constantly dealing with you, and the case that they got with Dan didn’t help him."

"I noticed I received 19 missed calls from Lucifer."

Lucifer is looking for Chloe everywhere. He can’t find her to the desk so goes to Ella’s lab. He doesn’t say hello, just asks Ella if she saw Chloe or not.

"Good morning either, Lucifer." but he doesn’t get a reply, so she continued. "Of course, sorry, I forgot. Good morning Ella. You have to say back Lucifer. But, I’m good so I answered your question. No, I haven’t seen Chloe today. he went out as fast as he arrived."

He sees Dan talking to a policeman and goes to him. He thought, he knowns where Chloe is.

"Where is Chloe?" he asked Dan without saying hello.

  
"Already in LA." Dan replied.

"I’ve already known this, but where is he now?" he asked impatiently.

"She called me in the morning to come here in a little later." Lucifer seemed to be worried. "Did something happen between us? Something I need to know?"

"No, not at all." he left without saying goodbye.

Then the letters are delivered and Lucifer sees his name on one of the boxes. He took out because he was curious who sent it. He found in it a severed arm with a message. ’With that hand, he will no longer sell drugs.’ Lucifer was excited because it is so devilish. He showed it to Dan, who immediately took it to Ella. Lucifer called Chloe again, who picked up.

"We're not done yet." Linda interrupted Chloe.

"It would be better if you get back as soon as you can because there is a man who severed arms and sends me to the police." Lucifer says with a bit of excitement.

"I'm on my way." But Lucifer didn’t wait for the answer; he just hung up the phone. "How childish he..."

"We'll finish it later, there seems to be a new case." she left Linda’s office without saying goodbye.

"How similar is their leaving style…" Linda thought loudly.

At the station, a man calls everyone. He introduces Patrick Blacke, who will be the new lieutenant. Patrick's emanation attracted almost every eye.

"I don’t think you could get a better superior to Lieutenant Patrick. He served our country as a soldier, he went to Iraq, and heroically rescued his comrade when he was badly injured." The man listed his merits, but Patrick said it’s nothing. "After all these, he didn’t accept the training officer job, because he wants to fight against the bad guys so he joined the police force. After 5 years, he has earned our trust to lead the Los Angeles Police Officers for his persistent and sacrificial work. Without further ado, I call upon Partick to speak. You deserve it!" he said Patrick who shook hands with him and moved toward the elevator.

"I can only thank the beautiful words. I'm certainly not a criminal like my predecessor, but if you want, anyone can check it out." people laughed a little. "I ask everyone to do your job the same devotion as before." he finished and sent everyone to work. He isn’t an Adonis, his height is average, but his curly brown hair and his mysterious gray eyes ignited the female’s imagination. Dan recognized him.

"Patrick I haven’t seen you for years." they hug each other friendly.

"How many years?"

"Since college. I'm glad you'll be the Lieutenant." meanwhile Lucifer is going to introduce himself.

"I'm happy to you, I’m Lucifer Morningstar." they shook hands with authoritative.

"You're Lucifer Morningstar. I heard about your strange questioning method. I have no problem with that as long as the investigations are successful." Patrick said.

"I like this guy." Lucifer said to Dan when Chloe arrived.

"Sorry, I’m late. Did I miss something?" she asked when Patrick looked at her.

"Come here." Chloe was surprised to see there Patrick.

"Pat, What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, and Dan told her he became their new boss.

"Thanks to Chloe for not accepting the position. he noted.

Lucifer and Chloe are keeping one eye on each other but none of them speak to each other. At this point Ella is going there, hugging Chloe, and she is glad to see her again. Introducing herself to Patrick.

"I'm Ella Lopez, I hope we'll be fine. But if you forgive me now, I have to work."

"That's the right attitude." he yelled at Ella with whom Lucifer was going after, and also Chloe joined a little behind them.

"Lucifer and Chloe were acting so cold to each other, don't you think? I heard about them, but not like that." Dan agreed with Patrick.

Ella said that the hand which Lucifer got was cut-off after the death because the blood already dried. The cut wasn’t surgical, probably made with a saw. However, the message is perfect.

"The killer probably wanted to know who the victim was. Fingerprints confirm our victim is, Jorge Cortez, one of Los Angeles’s biggest drug dealers. The message and the box are still being investigated to see if there is something, a fingerprint or DNA that leads to the killer. Lucifer you know this man? Why did the killer send it to you?" she asked.

"I have no clue, but I really would talk to him or her." Lucifer added.

"If you find something, tell us. We go to ask the band if someone saw something or knew something." Chloe said. Lucifer tried to say something, but Chloe is cooler than an iceberg with him.

"We're going there two cars." Chloe said.

In an alley-way, a dealer was selling drugs, when Chloe and Lucifer appeared. The dealer started running when he saw Chloe's badge. Chloe ran after he caught him.

"I just find I’m not selling."

"Yeah, everybody just finds it, but it's your lucky day because we don’t want to arrest you, we just want information. What do you know about your boss, about Jorge, did he have enemies who wanted to see him dead?"

"Jorge died?" he reacted in surprise, then Lucifer interrupted them.

"That’s enough." he added and took out the man from Chloe's hand and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you know about Jorge?" Lucifer asked.

vI'm just a dealer, I know nothing." he said, but Lucifer didn’t believe it and showed his devil face who collapsed because of it.

"Well, you did this well Lucifer." Chloe applauded him hastily.

"You just stood there, and he says nothing." Lucifer responded, whose had exploded.

"Now it's better if you go to the car, I'll try to wake him up. How long do I need to clean after you?" Chloe added, almost shouting.

"As you wish." he replied scornfully, and he walked away.

Between of them, the air was very tense. Chloe finally could talk to the man. HE said that if someone knew something, was Jorge's personal assistant, Celeste Cortez.

"And where can I find her?" she asked.

"She must be in the house." he said.

Lucifer almost exploded again when he saw Chloe coming back.

"See, I just had to do is ask, and he’s been singing." Chloe said. She could be able to kill Lucifer with her eyes.

"Congratulations, where are we going now?"

"Together? Nowhere. You can go anywhere; I'm talking to the victim's sister." Chloe replied in a tone she has never used when she speaks to Lucifer.

"Don’t forget to whom the name was this is more my case than yours." he responded.

"That's right, but there's only one problem. I'm the detective, and you're Lucifer, just a counselor." Chloe got in the car and laughed.

A new box arrived at the police, with a cut off a head and a new message. "With this face, no one will ever be intimidated." The box was addressed again to Lucifer, Dan opened it, which was still good to do that on the table because when he saw the contents of the box, he drooped and went to Ella, who immediately recognized the head.

"This is Keagen Benett, also known as the Dreaded. He's wanted for extortion, murder enforcer. Or just wanted." she removed the head and noted that this head was probably cut with a saw either.

Dan called Chloe, who just got into Celeste’s house. She picked up the phone in the car.

"There is another victim, Keagen Benett, an enforcer."

"I'm going to talk to the sister of the first victim, and I'll ask her if they have any connection with this Keagen."

"Is Lucifer there?" Dan asked.

"No." she said firmly and hung the phone.

Chloe knocked, and the housekeeper opened the door. She showed up her badge and told her she was looking for Celeste, who was escorting Chloe to the pool. Celeste was swimming when the housekeeper told her that a guest has arrived. Chloe introduced herself.

"What did my brother do again?" she asked.

Celeste didn’t know about Jorge's death, so Chloe let her know, but she wasn’t surprised.

"I knew it was going to happen. What happened? Has he been shot?" she asked.

"We don’t know yet we only got his hand, we don’t know where his body is." Chloe replied. Celeste sat down.

"I’m so sorry for your loss. Did he have any enemies?" Chloe inquired, and Celeste smiled.

"You know what my brother did, so yes, he had many enemies."

"And someone has threatened his brother lately?"

"I don’t know about it. Of course, a lot of people said to shot Jorge, but no such a brutal thing would have done." Celeste said.

"Do you know or your brother knew Keagen Benett?"

"Do you mean the Dreaded? Just his reputation, but he has never worked for us. Could he be the killer?"

"No, we're looking for commons. I would ask you to try to write a list of those names who wanted to kill your brother." Chloe asked.

"I got a feeling it’s going to be a long list."

"Thank you for your time, and I’m so sorry again."

Lucifer was in his car when Dan called him. Lucifer was pretty cross.

"Do you know Lucifer, an enforcer named Keagen Benett?"

"I don’t remember his name, and for my favors, I collect the price." he said.

"I'm just asking you because you've got another package with his head and another message. With this face, no one will ever be intimidated." Lucifer went back to a small abandoned street and went down to Hell.

"In the underworld, Maze was tormenting a soul when Lucifer arrived."

"What do you think you are doing? The best part would have come." Maze sais indignantly. "And what are you doing here?"

"Two souls must be questioned about their killer and." he said, then Maze was laughing.

"You forgot something. I'm not working for you anymore." Lucifer grabbed her hand and showed his true self.

"While you are in Hell, my dear, and I'm the Devil, you're working for me."

"Who did piss you off...? Maybe Chloe found a husband candidate?"

"Don’t you mention her name after what you’ve done!" then Lucifer ordered Maze to do what he asked for, otherwise, he kills her. Maze was reluctant.

"Who do I look for?" Lucifer gave her the names.

"In the meantime, I’ll wait here, I’m sure it won't be difficult to extract information from them." he said.

"Okay, but you have to calm down."

In the afternoon, Chloe went back to the station. Dan was talking to Patrick, so she also went into the office. She told them everything that Celeste didn’t know anything. The two victims didn’t know each other. Both packages came to Lucifer’s name. But Lucifer doesn't even know them.

"Anyway Where Lucifer is?" Dan asked.

"Anywhere, just not near me." she noted.

"I feel the tension between you and Lucifer. Look whatever happened between two of you, it has to be put aside because you and Lucifer are very useful and effective for the police together." Patrick said.

Chloe understood what Patrick tried to say. Dan asked Chloe if she would not have dinner with them as Patrick and his wife Sandy talk about old times today.

"Hey, Chloe! Partick, Sandy and I are going to somewhere today after work to talk about old times. Would you like to join us? Of course, if you don’t mind." he said, turning to Patrick.

"Why not?" Chloe and Patrick said.

Maze went back to Lucifer, who couldn’t provide much information, both said that they have felt a twitch on their neck and then remembered only the darkness. Lucifer didn’t thank Maze.

"And where's my reward?" she shouted after Lucifer.

"Be glad to let you live." he disappeared.

Lucifer came up in the street and got into his car. He called Ella if she found any marks on the head. She looked again and wound was on the back of the neck.

"Okay, check it out." he told her what Ella found a little odd.

"But how did you know this, Lucifer?"

"You better not to know." he said.

"I have to go now, I'll go in later." she wanted to ask something, but she couldn’t because Lucifer hung up the phone.

The nanny called Chloe that Trixie had a fever.

"I'm going to see you at the doctor." she said to the phone.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong?" Dan asked.

Trixie got sick. I have to go.’ and she's gone.

Lucifer burst into Linda’s office, who had a patient, but he didn’t care, and he kicked him out of the office. Linda was upset.

"Who do you think you are, Lucifer?"

"This is urgent." he replied. Linda went out to apologize to her patient, and she talked a new appointment for tomorrow, at the same time.

"Am I listening to what was so urgent?" she asked with angrily.

"I don’t understand what Chloe is doing today. She is insolent and hostile. A normal sentence didn’t leave her mouth." he complained.

"Did you ask Chloe why acting like that?"

"I couldn’t because she was so hostile." he said.

"But do not you know what's this about?" she pretended like she didn’t know what happened.

"Well, she kicked me of her house yesterday, but I thought she was tired of traveling." he continued.

"Why were you fighting again?"

"Chloe is waiting for me to say, I love her, but I can’t do it."

"Do you love her?" Linda asked what Lucifer told Linda diplomatically that he really didn’t know.

"The Devil was never in love, I don’t know what it means to love. I've always considered women as a toy for me. But Chloe is different. She is the creature of my Father, so I don’t know what I feel is my father's fun to torture me, or because Chloe is different." Lucifer seemed to be insecure.

"Everyone is your father's creature..."

"You know what I mean."

"Lucifer, please look deep into yourself." Linda suggested. "When you first met with her, what did you feel about Chloe?"

"Nothing." he said. "I'm interested in a woman, but nothing more. And I was immortal that time." he added.

"When did that change?"

"When I wanted to prove her I am invulnerable. Then Chloe shot me and I injured." he remembered what happened.

"Then you knew who Chloe is?"

"No."

"When did you start looking at Chloe differently?" Lucifer remembered moments when he felt good with Chloe, but he didn’t know that answer.

"At that moment, did you know who Chloe is?"

"I don’t think so." Lucifer thought, then Linda drew the conclusion.

"Your feelings have evolved before you've known who she is. Did Chloe already show her feelings for you?" Linda asked.

"No. First time when she showed me her feelings it was on the beach when she kissed me."

"So you're attracted to Chloe first. Here is the answer you were looking for." Linda said.

"But that is also the work of God." Lucifer responded.

"For God’ sake, stop blaming for Father always about everything." Lucifer was annoyed because he blamed God for everything. "And why is Chloe?  Why aren't me or some of the women you've been with? How did God know when you and Chloe meet with each other she is single and not married?"

"It doesn’t matter if someone is married, it will be more interesting." he tried to change the subject.

"It would be better if you finally realized that it wasn’t your Father's hand in everything. Think about Chloe. Think about what caused that two of you are unable to talk to each other now. If you find the answer you will be able to work together again." Linda explained the obvious.

"You didn’t help me with that." and he left her.

Chloe was at the doctor with Trixie. It turned out that fever has caused tonsillitis. He gave Trixie a medicine which she needs to take twice a day for 3 days, and she'll be fine.

"What did you do, or where did you go?" Chloe asked.

"I ate a box of ice cream while dad was working." she said.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Not at all. She’ll get well soon." Trixie and Chloe went out.

"Mom and where have you been?" Trixie was curious.

"It doesn’t matter. I'm not leaving now."

Lucifer went back to the police; neither Chloe nor Dan was in there. Ella was there alone.

"Where are the others? We should work when there is a crazy person out there who is sending body parts?" Lucifer noted.

"Chloe stormed out, and Dan with his old new buddy went away, with the lieutenant."

"Never mind. Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yeah. The puncture site was clean, but I examined the blood, and I found in it a rare anesthetic at high doses. It’s lucky that LA can only buy this in one place." Ella said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go there."

"It's just a little problem with that. They have already closed, and they won’t open sooner than 9 o'clock in the morning. Look, Lucifer, what was that today? I mean between you and Chloe?"

"It’s a long story." Ella stepped closer to Lucifer and hugged him.

"There is no better against the heartbreak than a huge hug." she said, but Lucifer pushed her gently away.

"It's not like that." he said goodbye. "Don’t work too late tomorrow is another day."

Lucifer called Dan because he might know where Chloe is because he should talk to her. Dan was having dinner, having a nice conversation with Patrick and Sandy.

"You must be at home because Trixie was sick." Lucifer hung up the phone.

"You’re welcome." but he didn’t hear that.

Chloe read a fairytale to Trixie when there’s somebody at the door.

"It’s the pizza." she's shouting that she's going. She took her wallet and opened the door. When Chloe saw that Lucifer is, she closed the door and didn’t let him speak.

"Now I really don’t need this Lucifer, and we'll talk tomorrow. Trixie is sick, and I don’t want to spoil our evening."

"I brought this to her." he gave the chocolate cake to Chloe, and he went back to his car.

Chloe closed the door, but she felt awful for her behavior. She opened the door, but Lucifer has driven away. Somebody was at the door again now it was the pizza delivery. She went back to Trixie, who saw the cake, and asked Chloe who brought it.

"Lucifer." Chloe said, and Trixie was so happy.

"Come here Lucifer, I've seen you so long ago."

"He’s not here, just jumped in, and he was gone." she answered. "First the pizza, then the cake." Chloe saw Trixie wanted to eat the cake.

Lucifer in Lux was watching the new bartender. He found fault in everything Not fast enough. The glasses aren’t clean. He fired her. A hot woman stepped to Lucifer. He started flirting with her. He asked what her name is, and she said was Chloe which ruined his mood and went upstairs.

In the early morning, Chloe was at the station. Celeste brought her the list. In the first place was Miguel Vazquez, who is the competing drug dealer. Celeste heard that he worked with the Dread. Chloe thanked her and then started looking after Miquel. Dan also arrived. He's surprised to see Chloe in there.

"Are you already in here? And what about Trixie?" Dan asked.

"Better, Samantha will be with her today, she’ll be okay from the pills, but you shouldn’t have left her to eat a whole box of ice cream." she responded reproachfully.

"I didn’t know about that."

"Yeah. But how was the dinner last night?"

"You won't believe this. Patrick and Sandy have just divorced, but they married again. Now their relationship is better than ever. This may be the solution for us too." Dan said.

"How funny you are"

"Anyway, what's this list in your hand?"

"Celeste wrote this." Chloe replied. "In the first place is Miguel Vazquez. I found his address. Dan come with me, let's bring him in."

"It would be Lucifer’s job to go with you. After all, he is your partner." Dan said.

"Now just come with me, please."

Lucifer was waiting before the pharmacy. When a woman arrived, she got out of the car and went there.

"We will open at 9 o'clock."

Lucifer looked deep in her eyes, and she let him come in. She gave him the recipe which contained who bought the medicine this month. There was only one name on it, Lance Williams. Lucifer tried to call Chloe, but she didn’t pick up the phone because she left it in the car, so he spoke to the voicemail.

Dan and Chloe were in Miquel's house. They are being asked to work with them.

"And if I don’t? I didn’t do anything." he said.

"I can cuff you if it’s better to you." Chloe replied.

"Only if my lawyer is there, then I'm going with you." Chloe agreed with that.

In the interrogation room, the lawyer asked why they are here. Chloe showed Keagen's cut off the head, where Miquel was surprised.

"Who did this to my friend?" he asked.

"Do you have no idea?" Chloe added.

"Wait, are you suspecting me now? Why would I have killed my best enforcer?" he said, and the lawyer whispered something in his ear.

"Why do you think that my client has something to do with it?" his lawyer said them objectively when Chloe took in front of them the image of the other victim.

"Why do you show me this picture?" Miquel asked, then Chloe showed the pictures of his arm either.

"Do you know this man?" Miquel turned to his lawyer. "We know you were Jorge's competitors for drug business, but you’re not here for that. Both men killed, and we're trying to figure out who and why did it. We also know that he knew both victims. At this time, you are the only common in this case. So that’s why you are here." Chloe said, and then the lawyer allowed Miquel to talk.

"Yes, I know Jorge, but since we shared the questioned area, we have no problem."

"And the two victims knew each other?" Dan asked.

"I don’t think so. Jorge liked to handle everything."

Lucifer went into the observer and knocked on the glass.

"What? We're just questioning to a possible suspect." she said.

"He’s not the killer."

"And how do you know that?"

"If we had spoken each other and had worked together, then you would know that both victim’s blood was a rare anesthetic." he said reproachfully, then he showed the name to Chloe.

Chloe went back to release the man.

"All right, I'll listen to you. What do you know?"

"I told you all before, but there's an address, I suggest going there."

"Lucifer, I have to say something. Yesterday I overreacted last night." Chloe explained in the car. "That meant a lot for me. That's what I was thinking of. I'm not asking you to break the wall you built around yourself immediately, but it's a good start." she continued.

"There was no intention in it, I knew she was sick, that's all." he added.

In the car, Lucifer explained that he doesn’t understand the killer, there’s nothing common between the two people, and he doesn’t know them either. Then what was his purpose?

"If this the man is the killer, then we will know soon."

"I’m sure." Lucifer said.

"Oh, and don't show your true self, learning from yesterday's case." Chloe noted.

"Why? Just for fun." he replied.

They arrived at the house. One of the civilian policemen went to Chloe to know her that the suspect is inside the house. Chloe and Lucifer approached the apartment. Chloe speaks to Lance Williams to open the door she is from the police. Lucifer realized that the door is open, which tied to a grenade, and if she opens, it will explode. But he couldn’t stop Chloe, and she opened the door. Lucifer, to save Chloe's life pushed her completely to the car. However, Lucifer couldn’t be so fast, and the shock wave hit him. When he stood up, he runs to Chloe.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, just catch the bastard at any price."

Lucifer saw Lance Williams to running and started running afterward. He realized that he didn’t catch his like that, so he helped himself with his wings. Lance didn’t understand what happened, but he was also excited to see Lucifer.

"I hope you like my surprise." Lance laughed, making Lucifer furious and showing him his devil face. He was completely frightened.

In the meantime, Lucifer heard the police cars and changed back. When the cops arrived, the man laid on the floor. He admitted the murders.

Chloe also arrived with Dan. Only her shoulder was damaged. Lucifer looked at Chloe, who said all the distance to thank you. Lucifer smiled at her. Lance put in the car, and Dan admitted that Lucifer did a good job.

At the station, Lucifer asked everyone to question the suspect alone at once. Chloe agreed with that.

"I'll be in the observer." Chloe replied. Lucifer was asking for something else.

"Don’t let anyone in the observer."

"It’s done." she added.

Lucifer went in where Lance was scared, but there was still some satisfaction in his eyes.

"We're finally in one room." Lance said as Lucifer dropped the pictures on the table.

"Why did he do it? Anyway, who the hell are you?" he asked what Lance laughed, and Lucifer’s eyes turned to red. "That's enough, it’s better to tell me everything."

He admitted that he killed them only to meet Lucifer.

"We've been watching for years, we know who you are. Still, that little play on the street was worth it, because it's the only way we can be alone. We'll stop you. You don’t belong here." Williams said with obsession.

"Who are they going to stop?"

"The Luciferians." he laughed again, making Lucifer getting more and angrier. "When you came to the police, we knew something was changing, so we planned the murders." he continued.

"Where did we find the corpses?"

"In the woods beside my house." he said.

"I would already send you to Hell, but it wouldn’t be enough suffering. For your actions, you'll be in jail until the end then I’ll wait for you." Lucifer said. He opened the door and wanted to go when Williams told something.

"We'll see it."

The police found the bodies. Everyone was there. Chloe didn’t understand how anyone can do this.

"Only a mentally ill can do that." Lucifer said, and he realized that Chloe had a pain in her shoulders.

(Colbie Caillat - Realize is in the background)

"I’m sorry." Chloe turned toward Lucifer.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucifer showed to her shoulder.

"Rather, I should apologize for being hostile. We are better together than alone." Chloe admitted.

"Then we’re equal." and they got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the alternate timeline, Chloe and Lucifer get a new case. The killer is a crazy serial killer. Chloe's birthday is coming, and Lucifer wants to give her something special.


	7. Sinners and Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the alternate timeline, Chloe and Lucifer get a new case. The killer is a crazy serial killer. Chloe's birthday is coming, and Lucifer wants to give her something special.

Linda is reading the script for the next broadcast.

"I won’t do that." Linda said, and the producer gave him a choice.

"This, or the door is open." She chose the second option and handed over her access card.

"I haven’t learned so much. I won’t cause pain those families." she added.

"This is the show business. People interested in what dark secret they are hiding." the producer responded.

"Good luck with that!" Linda answered.

There are 3 boxes in her hand. One of this contains files of the participants. Linda asked herself what to do now. She decided to start practicing for real. She puts the boxes down until she opens her car. One of the boxes has stolen. She won’t notice it until it is late. Linda checked out which one disappeared. That one was missing where the files were. She picked the boxes up and called Chloe to get in trouble. She's worried because Chloe heard in her voice that she could be the huge trouble. They’re meeting at the restaurant next to the police station. Lucifer appeared when she wanted to leave.

"Good morning my dear partner." Lucifer welcomes Chloe with a big smile. "Did we get a new case? Because then we can go right now."

"Morning? It's 11 o'clock. I thought you quit..."

"You don’t get rid of me so easily. So who are we to punish? What did he do?" he asked.

"There is no new case, I meet a friend." she said. Lucifer thinks she has a date.

"Then I understand this perfume." he noted and went closer to Chloe to smell it.

"Of course, because I can't use perfume in any other way, huh? Anyway, I always use that. And although I don’t have to report to you, I’ll meet with Linda."

"Then you trying to seduce me that smell."

"Dream about it Lucifer." she responded, then went up the stairs and look back at Lucifer. Chloe smelled her clothes, smiled and entered the elevator.

Lucifer went to Ella.

"I need your help." Lucifer began to say.

"How many times should I repeat that I'm not doing this anymore? I won’t do you more favors." Ella said nervously.

"This isn’t a request, more than a question." she was curious about it. "What can I give Chloe for her birthday? Because I know it will be this week."

"Wow! Who are you? What did you do to Lucifer?"

"Stop it! Just answer the question."

"Lucifer, you like Chloe don’t you?" she said.

"It’s not funny she’s my partner, that’s all."

"Well, that's fine. Let's see, Chloe has been planning to redecorate her home, but first, she wants to give a trip abroad her parents for their marriage anniversary, so the house is still waiting for a bit."

"How? She was a well-paid actress. Is she broke or what?" he's surprised.

"Yeah, she had money, but remember for almost three years she has left the actor life. You are a zillionaire, so if you want to buy something, she'd like a new table or something like that."

"Thanks for the help." he went away, but Ella looked at Lucifer because she was a little worried about what Lucifer found out.

Linda and Chloe met in the restaurant. Chloe saw the boxes in Linda's car.

"What happened?"

"I quick, but it doesn’t matter." she answered in a fearful voice.

Chloe was surprised, but she also counts on this step.

"This is worried about what's going to happen next?"

"No, of course. Rather, my files are gone." she said. Chloe didn’t understand what Linda was talking about.

"The truth is, I've kept a file for all the invited people. I know, I know I shouldn’t have, but I went back to some of them, and they became my patients."

"Linda, I understand you, but I can’t help you as a murder detective. However, I can arrange for you that nobody knows what happened. Be sure to keep this quiet."

Helen went to her girlfriend's house, Hope's house, but she doesn’t open the door.

She is home because her car is here. One of the neighbors said, Helen.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gordon." she replied.

Helen called Hope, but he didn’t pick up the phone either. He went in with the spare key. She found a stabbed corpse, screaming at what the police officers are going to notice. They went into the house who thought that the girlfriend has stuck the other and asked to stand up and then called for reinforcement.

"But how did you get that in your mind?" Chloe asked.

"Skip the scolding, I know."

"Well. I'll take you to Captain Alexa Bright, I trust her. But first, we have lunch."

After lunch, Chloe pays the bill when her phone rings.

"Yeah, I’m Detective Decker." she said. "All right, I'm going." she hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Linda, I have to go now. But I still go to the station for a couple of things you come with me."

Lucifer was leaving the building when Chloe saw him.

"Wait for the car we have a case."

"But I would have a little business now." Lucifer replied.

"That can wait."

"Can I make a phone call?"

"Of course, call your little girl to play later." Chloe noted.

"That's not what this is about."

"Of course, I know..." he didn’t try to explain.

Lucifer called someone while Chloe took Linda to one of the Captain Bright. The coroners and the two policemen are in the crime scene.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"We were patrolling when we heard a scream from the house. We saw that the door was open, so we went in and found the woman knelt over the dead body. She found the body, the victim's girlfriend." One of the cops reported

"Thanks." Chloe responded.

"And I'm going into the house." Ella said. Chloe went to the witness who was in shock.

"I’m sorry for your loss. What kind of relationship..." Chloe didn’t know the name of the victim.

"Hope was her name, Hope Willow."

This name was familiar to Chloe, but she doesn’t know where.

"I came to the house because she didn’t sign the contract. We just wanted to open a salon. When she didn’t open the door, I went in with the spare key and found her dead." Helen said. Lucifer came out of the house holding a coin with Linda's name.

"Is this your pretty friend’s show isn’t it?" he asked.

"Thank you for your help. If I have any further questions, I call you." Chloe went to Lucifer.

"Where did you find that?"

"Near the body." he said quickly.

"What do you think, no one can touch it?" Chloe looked at the coin. It was actually in Linda's show for those who were in it. Helen just got into her car when Chloe stopped her.

"I'd like to ask one more question. Was Hope in the Linda Martin show?"

"Of course, yes. 1 year ago she lost her daughter, Grace, and she couldn’t process it. In a store somebody stabbed Grace. The ambulance couldn’t help her. Since then the killer hasn’t been caught. She fell depressed. In the show, the doctor helped Hope. Her idea was to open the salon, and she began to meet somebody." Helen answered.

"Is there anyone we should call?" Chloe asked.

"Her parents died, but her sister and her ex-husband live in the city." she wrote their addresses.

Chloe entered the house and saw that the woman stabbed in her stomach.

"About a 1,75 - 1,8 m height person did it because of the direction of the puncture and the position of the blade point to this. I didn’t find any other external injuries that might be because she knew the killer or had no time to defend herself. I hope I find something in the knife." Ella informed Chloe.

"All right. We are talking to the victim's brother and her ex-husband."

"Let me talk to her sister because if she looks like as the victim, she is also a bomber." Chloe has been counting for something like that from Lucifer.

"This is the ex-husband's address I'm talking to the sister." she left Lucifer, but he asked Chloe to give him a ride.

"We came to your car." he said

"It's not my problem." and she has already driven away. Lucifer saw the victim's car. She went to one of the police officers and whispered in her ear to give him the keys.

"Chloe, you can’t joke with the Devil." he said and left the scene.

Chloe is in the victim sister's home, at Rachel Willow's apartment. When Chloe told her why he came, Rachel crashed completely. Chloe gave her a glass of water that was just on the kitchen table.

"Did somebody have any disagreement with your sister?" Chloe asked.

"I don’t know anyone. She lived alone, and she went just to the shop until 1 month ago. She was really happy now, the first time that the tragedy had happened to her daughter." she said, and then Rachel started crying.

Lucifer bursts into the ex-husband's office and openly asks him how tall he is.

"And who the hell are you?"

"That's right, but now it's doesn't matter, just answer me."

"I'm 1,8 m." Alan replied.

"Did you kill your ex-wife?"

"Is this a joke? Do my colleagues want to make me a fool? I spoke to Hope on the phone in the morning." he said it without thinking. Lucifer moved him closer.

"What's your desire?"

"To get my wife back."

"So did you kill her?"

"I would never hurt Hope."

"Well, it’s done." he left the office when Alan had questions for Lucifer. "He’s not the killer." Lucifer said to the phone.

"According to the sister, no one had any problems with Hope." Chloe added. "It will be better to go back to the office if we find something."

"I'll meet you okay, but I still have to do this before, which I didn’t know last time." Lucifer said, then hung up the phone. Lucifer went into stores. He went to the owners who knew Lucifer and told each of them.

"It's time to pay for the favors."

Chloe didn’t find anything about Hope.

"I don’t understand. She had no debt, no criminal records, nothing. Then who wanted to kill her?" she thought when Lucifer interrupted.

"How about we go to clear our head? It looks like you need a drink."

  
"I'm working, Lucifer." Chloe didn’t want to go with him, but he insisted on it and took her to the Lux.

"What are you doing, Lucifer?"

"I brighten your day. You can’t dance anytime with an amazing man like me." he whispered in her ear.

Maze looked at Lucifer she found Lucifer in a very good mood, so she went to his apartment. When they returned to the bar, it seemed that Chloe was completely released.

"Well, I like this Chloe." Lucifer noted, and Chloe smiled at him. Then a very pretty girl went to Lucifer, and he devoted her full attention to the pretty woman.

"And the magic’s gone ..." Chloe picked up her stuff and left the Lux.

Maze is doing some kind of ceremony with her sect. She cut them with a dagger. Then we see the wounds healing. Maze is laughing.

"Welcome to your new home."

The next morning, Chloe got a call to found a dead man and is probably connected to her case. Meanwhile, Lucifer talked to Raphael in the Lux.

"Lucifer, you are different now. I see something on you."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Concern." Raphael murmured.

"What are you talking about? The devil doesn’t care about anybody. Wait, it’s not true, I care about myself."

"Even with Chloe?" he was interested but Lucifer didn't answer. Then his phone rang.

"I'm waiting for you at the Lux." Chloe said.

"I'm going." he takes up his suit and runs to the stairs.

"That's what I meant." Raphael replied. Amenediel also appeared. "I'll leave with Raphael for a while.’

"But I want to speak with you." he said to Lucifer.

"We'll talk about it later how to take me back to Hell." Chloe was waiting outside. Lucifer got into her car. "What can I thank for this morning's visit? Did I miss you so much?"

"For a second murder case." At the scene, they saw a dead man.

"Cause of death nothing but the lack of liver." Ella said perfectly calm when she stood the victim’s blood. "We found a coin like the first victim." she called Captain Bright to know, what she knows. They are looking for a long brown-haired man wearing a black hooded jacket and green jeans. She saw a man who looked like the described man. Chloe looked at him who started to run but Chloe caught him.

"What are you doing here? And why did you run away?"

"I was just looking for food when I saw something happened. I didn’t do anything, just looking for food on the street. That's why I arrested before so I ran away." Chloe saw his clothes being homeless.

"Where were you yesterday?" Chloe asked. He was so scared to admit the theft. But he just did it because she gave him money.

"Who was she?"

"I don’t know, I never saw her before. A pretty dressed lady with brown hair. But maybe I would recognize her if I saw her." Chloe was offering a man to make a sketch at the police station and got food there. Lucifer noticed that Chloe was coming back with some guy.

"I thought I miss something good." he said.

"These murders connected to Linda." Lucifer replied.

"The victim had no enemies. He even wanted to get married since his wife died in liver cancer. According to his daughter, after the Linda Martin show, he got better."

"Now this isn’t a coincidence." Lucifer added.

Chloe got a call from a scene where they thought suicide had happened, but it was unlikely because they found a similar coin there.

"We're dealing with a serial killer." Chloe said.

At the station, Pierce is gathering everyone.

"I’m ordering a press blackout. Anyone who asks about the murders you can’t say anything." and he went to Chloe.

"You can use whatever want, just find this killer."

"All right. First, I want to see the full report about the scenes." Pierce has already signaled to the others.

"You get whatever you ask. And I would have a request. Call Linda, I know you know her." Pierce said.

"I already call her."

Amenadiel appeared at the station. Lucifer wanted to avoid him, but he couldn’t.

‘Lucifer, I need to talk to you right now.’ Lucifer entered the interrogation room.

‘You must go back to Hell immediately.’

"I told you I wouldn’t go back. That's why you shouldn’t have come here." he said and wanted to go, but Amenadiel added something.

"Demons disappear from Hell." Lucifer closed the door.

"How do you know that?" Lucifer asked.

"The gate closed, but Hell is a mess." he said.

"As soon as I can, I’m gonna look into it, but now there's a serial killer I need to punish." he added. Amenadiel found hopeless that Lucifer has ever gone back.

When he opened the door, he found Chloe in front of it Lucifer thought she's listening.

"This could be about retaliation.’ Chloe added. Lucifer didn't know what Chloe means. ‘Did she hear something?" he thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The case." she replied. "The third victim's husband was blind, then he got depressed and killed himself because things had changed with his wife. When the wife found him dead, she collapsed, but she went to Linda's show, and then her life was better than ever and she went back to teaching." That's when Linda arrived. Looked at Amenadiel, who's just leaving.

"Who was that?" Linda asked.

"My sibling. If you want, give you his contact. He already has a female company, because he always deals with me." Lucifer said, and Linda likes the idea.

"Enough Lucifer, we have more important things to do." Chloe added. A police officer told Chloe that he was supposed to find the woman who was searching.

"Chelsea Graham is her name."

"Chelsea Graham?" Linda asked. "She was the wife of David Winston. She knew in my show that her husband had cheated her for her best friend for years. But she remarried."

"Lieutenant, you know the whole case, ask Linda if I can ask that. We will go to Chelsea Graham with Lucifer and bring her the station." Pierce agreed with this.

"Finally, it could be good story." Lucifer added.

They arrived at Chelsea's house who closed the door and she wanted to go somewhere.  


"Good afternoon. I'm Detective Chloe Decker he's my partner, Lucifer Morningstar. We need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, can’t it wait? Now I'm going to work." Chloe told her that they came from the murderers. Chelsea invited them to the house.

"Nice house." Chloe said.

"Thank you, but my husband did this."

"Can I ask why you came here?" she asked. Lucifer didn’t let Chloe speak.

"Such a lovely woman, how to be a serial killer?"

"I don’t understand."

"What’s your desire?" Lucifer asked.

"I want to be respected." she replied, without thinking.

"That's why you killed three people?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone. I want to respect at my workplace. I've been working for the same bank for 20 years, but I'm still an administrator."

"Lucifer, I’ll take it from here.’ she pulled out the picture of the homeless. ‘Do you know this man?" Chelsea recognized, but didn’t want to answer.

"We know that this man had stolen Linda Martin's files for your order. The question is just why?" Chloe was more strongly, and Chelsea admitted everything.

"Yes, it’s true, but I don’t know any murders. I just wanted to teach Linda a lesson because in the last few weeks she has ruined life for dozens of people. I wanted to give the box back to her. There is in the garage." Chloe asked Lucifer to look at it.

"I put it on the top shelf above the table." she said. Lucifer went out, but he couldn’t find it. When he went back, he said it wasn’t there. Chelsea didn’t want to believe it. When she saw that it wasn't there, she didn’t know what to say.

"Did anyone know what's in that box?" Chloe asked.

"No, just me. My husband doesn’t wanna look for anything in the garage because he knows I bring my unnecessary stuff here." They hear that a man (Dr. John West), the husband arrived.

"I thought you were going to work." he said. They came back from the garage, and the wife introduced Chloe and Lucifer. After that, he dropped everything and started running. Chloe and Lucifer came after him. He ran down to the street while a kid accidentally fell on his skateboard. The board rolled into the road, and he fell down.

"They all deserve death." John said. Chloe arrested him and the interrogation he confessed everything.

"I went to work in the morning, but I went back because I left an important document there. Chelsea didn’t know that. I noticed that the garage door was open. I found it a little weird when I heard voices from the house. Chelsea talked about something box and money. I saw a box when she talked about, and I found files in it. I read it, and I released that box belongs to Dr. Linda Martin. When I met my wife, she had a nervous breakdown. She got divorced, her children took away from her. Our relationship became serious. But I knew my wife could never process what happened to her." Chelsea was in the observer.

"This is not true." she said.

"The first tree files were about to go back and help them process their tragedy. Hope was one of my patients. I went to her house when she said I would never be a doctor like Linda Martin. She told me how she helped her through the tragedy of her daughter's murder. But she never spoke to my wife. That's why I felt I had to balance things out. I picked up the knife from the table and stabbed her. Ironically, that's how her little girl died." he said creepy voice and happy smile. "After that, I knew what I have to do. Those people were important to Dr. Martin, so I chose them."

"Are you out of your bloody mind? How could you do that as a doctor?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to calm my wife." Chelsea pulled the ring out of her hand her eyes were full of hate and disgust. Linda appeared in the observer.

"And what did you do with the files?" Chloe asked.

"I burned it." he said.

"You deserve the death penalty." Chloe said, then she showed him the picture of 3 dead. "With such cruelty to kill three people, the death penalty is guaranteed."

"I hope Dr. Martin won’t have a normal night after that, because the blood of three people in her hands." he said.

"Linda is the dearest person I've ever known. Such a bastard…" Chloe stood up from the chair. Lucifer saw he needs to intervene. Chloe wanted to hit the man when he opened the door.

"Chloe, it’s not worth it." he asked the police officers to take him away.

Chelsea gives her ring to her husband. She turns to Linda, and she begged for her forgiveness for what she did. Chelsea blamed yourself for the murders. Captain Bright has taken Chelsea in for questioning.

"Now I could have a drink." Linda said.

"I'm in." Chloe replied.

"Have I missed the confession? It's the best part of the investigation." Ella said.

"Yes, but if you think, come with us to drink all night." Chloe responded.

"I know a good place for this." Lucifer said. In the evening, they are in the Lux, and the girls got a little tipsy. Lucifer arranged that Amenadiel and Pierce to be there.

"Hey, Girls. Here are your partners." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, enough. Don’t play matchmaker..." Chloe noted. Lucifer pretended not to know anything. Lucifer asked for a drink. Ella called Pierce to dance. Lucifer pushed Linda to Amenadiel, who helped her, but Linda wanted to dance either. Meanwhile, Lucifer went upstairs with Maze.

"Lucifer I think you have a good heart." Chloe said to Lucifer, but he wasn’t there. A man asked Chloe to dance who accepted the offer.

"What the hell did you do?" Lucifer asked. Maze didn’t know what it is. Lucifer was so nervous that he had changed.

"Don’t you dare! I know you brought demons here, but I don’t understand why?" Maze answered him like she didn’t do anything wrong.

"Yeah. So what? At least they have some fun for a while until we get back to Hell." she said.

"Did everyone out of mind today?"

"Since you've been with Chloe, you're not even listening to me, so I needed something to spend my time." she replied. Lucifer was nervous because Maze was risking everything for nothing. "Your dad plays with them I just do the same."

"As you brought them here now take them back, otherwise I will kill you with the others." he commanded, and he drank whiskey. "It's not enough with this crazy serial killer; you even do this." Lucifer left Maze there and went back to the Lux.

(Godsmack - Under Your Scars is in the background)

Somebody is arranging the box with Linda's files and the coins. After that, the question is that Dr. John West is guilty or innocent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in the real world. Christmas is coming, and Lucifer makes a huge decision while they solve a case.


	8. Love conquers all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming, and Lucifer makes a huge decision while they solve a case.

The streets were utterly dark and silent, steel shutters drawn over all the shop windows. One of those buildings somebody is still working at midnight. Yes, this is the prosecutor's office. In this late hour, Graham Donovan can only be the one who is in his office, while everyone is preparing for Christmas, which is even more special him than anybody else because that’s going to be his wedding day. There are photos on his desk. He's working on a horrible case. When he checked his watch, he realized it’s almost midnight. He switched off his computer and then he turned off the light. He went to the door when he realized that his entry card left on the table and closed the door when someone hit him from behind.

Lucifer is with Chloe and Trixie. Lucifer is cooking the dinner. Chloe and Trixie are waiting for him and the delicious food in the living room.

"Is it ready? " Trixie shouted.

"It's not enough for her mother is acting like that." he murmured. Lucifer brought three plates. Two in his hand, balancing one on his head.

"Next time you cook..." Lucifer added to Trixie.

"So is Lucifer going to my new dad? Because one of my friends has two dad’s since her mom got married again." Trixie said when Lucifer chocked on the dinner.

"No way," Lucifer replied.

Meanwhile, Linda has a meeting with Dan who goes to therapy every week.

"You can hide your feelings, especially before Chloe and Lucifer, but you don’t have to play for yourself."

"I still don’t understand why Amenadiel was with Charlotte then?" Linda has known the answer. "And where Amenadiel is now?"

"It's been almost a year. What’s done is done. Don’t look back. Plan your future. Believe me, you'll get the answers." Linda said.

"It's easy to say..."

Chloe put Trixie to bed. "Mum, it would be great to do this every night with Lucifer..."

"I would like that too," Chloe said when Trixie wanted to say something.

"You won’t be able to get up tomorrow if you don’t sleep now." Chloe turned off the light. Lucifer takes the plates out of the living room. Chloe helps him, but she is speechless.

"Now What? " Lucifer asked.

"Nothing, " she said. Lucifer knows the women. Nothing is always means something. "We may have to stop here." Lucifer knew what she wanted to say, but he didn’t take her seriously.

"We can break the plates if you don’t like to wash dishes.

It is about us." she replied.

"Why? Everything is fine with us." Lucifer added.

"This is enough for you but not for me. She can rightly believe that we are more than friends. But as you said during dinner, no way." she answered stiffly.

"If you want to sleep with me, all you have to do is ask. Okay, okay, I’m serious." he said when he saw Chloe’s face. "It’s not easy to change…" she interrupted Lucifer.

"Trixie deserves a happy family. But you can’t give that to her." she noted. Lucifer wanted to say something else, but she didn’t let this. 

"Please just leave now, Lucifer."

He went out and got into his car. He was angry, and his eyes have changed, and Lucifer called Linda.

"I need to talk to you, now."

"I'm home at Lucifer." she lied to him.

"Then I'll be there."

"I've been sleeping, and we're talking tomorrow." Linda hung up the phone.

"Sorry Dan, so what did you say before?" 

In the car, Lucifer called Ella. "This can't wait till morning," he said for himself.

"Ella, where are you now?"

"I'm just eating at home and watching movies." she said.

"I’m coming over. " "She's surprised, but she said yes.

Chloe was in the kitchen.

"Why is it so difficult for him?" she thinks of Lucifer. "I know it's hard to leave behind everything, but I thought we were happy for the last six month." Tears dropped out of her eyes.

"Can I give something?" Ella asked.

"Something strong." Lucifer replied. She gave him a drink.

"Why are you here? I mean, no offense, I like your company, but it's about midnight." Lucifer looked at her. "Of course, Chloe." she added. Lucifer didn’t answer he drank another. "And what now?"  
"Everything." and he drank again.

In the morning, a cleaning lady found Graham Donovan, who immediately called the ambulance and the police. Everyone was staring at him when the ambulance arrived. They looked at his pulse which was very weak. He has lost a lot of blood, and his pupils didn’t react. Then the police arrived.

"How is he?"

"He’s critical. We'll take him to the hospital." police officers asked everyone to leave the scene. Chloe brought Trixie at school when her phone rang.

"Go to the office of The Prosecutor. It was attempted murder. Go with Lucifer." Patrick said.

"Lucifer is not here. It is really necessary to be there?" Chloe asked. 

"You had a fight, didn’t you? You're already acting like an old, married couple."

"That's not all I’m at Trixie’s school which is so near to the crime scene."

"Lucifer has a phone and car you don’t have to pick him up."

Chloe called Lucifer who couldn’t hear the phone because he was in the bathroom.

"He must be in someone's bed. Take advantage of his freedom that he doesn't want to give up." 

Lucifer got out of the shower, and he saw that Chloe had called him. He called back.

"Come to the prosecutor's office, because we've got a case if you’re not busy." Chloe said which Lucifer didn’t understand.

"I'll be right here."

"What have we got so far?" Chloe asked.

"Somebody hit Graham Donovan. He is in the hospital." a police officer told her.

"Who found him?"

"The cleaning lady, around 6 o'clock in the morning." Lucifer arrived.

"Hold the elevator we are going to downstairs." Chloe said.

"Where were you, Lucifer? You didn’t pick up the phone."

"I took a shower." he said, and then the elevator opens, Chloe gets out.

"What is the case? I didn’t see a dead body." Lucifer asked.

"An Attempted murder. Last night Attorney Graham Donovan was attacked, and he is in the hospital.

"Please listen to me! We'll speak to all of you, but first, we want to talk to the cleaning lady who found Mr. Donovan." she stepped forward. "Please come with us."

When did you find Mr. Donovan?" Chloe asked.

About 6.30 a.m. was when I found him. I was a little late for work. I saw lights, but it’s not unusual because they work a lot, and they arrive early in the morning."

"So they live in Hell, and I do nothing." Lucifer noted.

"Did you see someone?" Chloe asked.

"No."

How well did you know Mr. Donovan?

"I don’t know him at all I'm just a cleaning lady. I know what I heard on the TV that he is the prosecutor on the Evan Rogers’s case."

"Thank you." Chloe said to her. 

"I remember the case the man murdered several kids with cold blood." Lucifer noted.

"Yes, fortunately, we didn’t get it, but after two months I remember the pictures of the kids." Chloe replied.

In the hospital, doctors are doing Graham's surgery. His bride was out there waiting for the news when a doctor came out.

"How did the surgery go?" she asked.

"Well, the bleeding has stopped. The next few hours are critical." he answered. His bride was very worried about Graham but thanked him for the information. 

Chloe and Lucifer were listening to people for hours. The last one is a woman who is working with next to him. She said Graham was the best attorney.

"Do you know he had any disagreement?" Chloe asked.

"Two days ago, Rogers's lawyer visited Graham, who was shouting with him. I don’t know what they were arguing about, but he threatened Graham. He said it could be not to meet in court. I'm most sorry for her bride now, it was only one week to the wedding, and now this happened." they thank her for the help and let her go.

"It's time to go to the hospital." Chloe added.

"And after that, we should speak to the lawyer." Lucifer continued.

"Yes, but we are doing things differently now. Rogers' lawyer is Sebastian Gordon, who is a son of a bitch not afraid of anybody." she said.

"I remind you, I’m the Devil, he is afraid of me the most, believe me."

In the hospital, the bride is watching her groom from the door.

"How is my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry to say that, but he fell into a coma. He probably won’t wake up." he said what Mia didn’t want to accept.

"Do whatever it takes to save him." she begged.

"We do everything, but I have to ask if your fiancé is a donor or not?"

"Don’t even think about that." she added irritably.

Lucifer and Chloe arrive at the hospital. At the nurse's desk, they asked about Graham Donovan. The doctor heard it, and ask them to go to his office.

"The operation was successful, but he had a serious head injury."

"It would help if we knew what he’d hit with." Chloe said.

"Something small but heavy, I can’t say more.

"If there were any changes, please call me, here is my phone number." Chloe replied.

"Of course, I'll let you know. " The doctor answered. Lucifer has noted that the doctor’s eyes were on Chloe.

"You gave your number so easy. " he said when they left the office.

"What are you talking about? This is work, nothing else."

"Of course, work, you thought the same about us." Lucifer added.

"Lucifer, there’s no us." she responded, which was bad for Lucifer. Chloe went to the bride.

"Excuse me, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm her fiancé, Miranda Swan, but you can call me Mia. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker, and he is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar.

"Graham didn’t hurt anybody."

"I know this is difficult, but we want to ask a few questions. How much did you know about the case which has been working for?" Chloe asked.

"Almost nothing because he couldn’t say anything, but he has been working for this case for months." Mia replied. "Even Graham felt guilty of leaving me alone before our wedding, but I saw that this case was very important to him." she started crying.

"It's okay if we know something, we'll let you know."

"I know who did it." Lucifer noted.

"Do this carefully, but I think it has to do with Rogers. He doesn't talk to anyone without his lawyer, so we kill two birds with one stone." Chloe said, then they got into the car.

Dan is looking for clues when they find a bloody cup.

Chloe and Lucifer are waiting for the lawyer. While they were waiting for him, Lucifer asked Chloe what was her problem in the morning on the phone.

"This isn’t the right time to discuss this."

"I think it is, so?"

"I just don’t know how to trust you. Of course, I trust you, but..." Lucifer interrupted.

"I never lie to you. You know that."

"Yes, but you're still Lucifer that's why I thought when you didn’t pick up the phone..." he found out what it's all about.

"Yeah, of course, you thought I was naughty. Last night I was tempted at first in the Lux, but I don’t want to ruin what's between us." Lucifer told Chloe.

"What’s between us? You have said more than one that word so tell me what this word means to you? Because you never said that before." this time when the lawyer appears and the conversation has stopped. Sebastian went straight to his client and told him something when Chloe and Lucifer came in. The lawyer wasn’t looking forward to being introduced ourselves or telling why they came, just protecting his client.

"If they came for asking about Graham Donovan, My client couldn’t have been a bigger alibi than a prison."

"Yes, we know that, but we can ask a few questions, don’t we?" Chloe said.

"How did you feel when you killed those poor kids?" Lucifer asked, and Rogers couldn't resist Lucifer's question.

"The best moments of my life."

"Don’t say nothing." Sebastian told Evan Rogers.

"I don’t know why I said this." Chloe and Lucifer look at each other.

"Then I have only two questions for your lawyer. What were you and Mr. Donovan arguing about and where were you last night?"

"That’s none of your business. This is my answer to your first question. And if you want to find out if I have an alibi, then watch the Hour of Justice tomorrow, because I was there yesterday as a guest. If there are no further questions we are going." he signed to the guard to take his client, and they left the room with a huge smile. Lucifer wanted to go over Sebastian, but Chloe stopped him. Chloe called Dan to check out that the lawyer has actually been a cast and asking for bringing the child’s murder files. 

"And one more thing. Check out Rogers was out of the prison."

"It’s done. Oh, we found a cup probably this was the object in which hit the attorney. It is a horse cup. This is where jockeys get when they win.

"All right. Call me if you know something."

"They found what the prosecutor had been hit, with a horse cup. Dan said the jockeys were getting it." she informed Lucifer.

"And what does the cup look like?" he asked.

"I don’t know I didn’t ask. Rogers or his lawyer could have hired someone to kill Donovan. Chloe checked her watch and realized that she has to go to Trixie's school because today is the parent-teacher conference.

"I have a meeting with Linda. Can you drive me?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, of course." When Chloe arrived at school, she saw that Trixie was waiting outside.

"Why are you still here?"

"Emma didn’t come." Chloe called her why she didn’t come to Trixie.

"I was on my way when I had an accident. I wanted to call you."

"And are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I just broke my leg."

"All right then. Get better, bye! Trixie, you wait for me while I talk to the teacher, and then we go home together because Emma had an accident. She’s fine, but she can’t come." Chloe went into a classroom.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon! Are you Trixie's mom?"  
"Yes, I'm Chloe Decker."

"Are you coming alone?" she asked as if she was waiting for someone.

"Yes. Why? Should my ex-husband have to come? I can call him." Chloe replied.

"No, I just hoped to get to know your boyfriend. Trixie talks about him all the time." the teacher said.

"With whom?" Chloe asked.

"Lucifer." Chloe looked at Trixie.

"There might be some misunderstanding here. Lucifer is my partner we work together. Sometimes he comes to us, but nothing serious."

"I hear this sadly. Trixie thinks you're happy again, and she's getting better in school. That's why I wanted to speak to you about giving you a few high school brochures.

"Is not that too early to talk about this?"

"I see talent and opportunity in Trixie. Think about it."

"All right. Thank you." they say goodbye. "Trixie I want to ask something. Why did you say in the school that Lucifer and I in a couple?"

"Because you are." she replied.

"Trixie, listen to me. We are not a couple..." she stopped for a moment. "It's complicated."

"Mom, I’m not a kid anymore, I see how they look at each other, and I like Lucifer. What's wrong with that? Or it’s about dad?"

"No honey, just..."Trixie interrupted Chloe.

"What's in your hand?" she asked.

"Your teacher recommended schools because your results are getting better and I'm very proud of you."

"This is thanks to Lucifer." Trixie noted quietly.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked.

"Ups, I shouldn’t have said that."

"But what?"

Trixie admitted that Lucifer helped her once or twice in her homework. Chloe was surprised. Chloe calls Dan that she has to bring Trixie home.  
"All right, Chloe." After that Lucifer called Dan. Lucifer wondered what the cup looked like.

"Whether the horse is in a jumping position with a man or whether the horse is standing on the first two feet?"

"There's a man on it. Why is this interesting?" he asked.

"I know where to find the culprit." Dan told Lucifer that Chloe wasn’t going to work today, so wherever he wanted to go, he helped him.

"No, but thanks." Lucifer noted and hung up the phone.

Lucifer was in a riding hall. Lucifer asked Lilly to let him go for a minute.

"I can’t." when he saw the Director and invoked him.

"Old friend! I want your jockey list."

"You know I can’t give it to you."

"Okay then. This is the prize of your favors." Lucifer replied. The Director ordered Lilly to give Lucifer everything he wants.

"Can I bet one?" he asked.

"Let the list be enough."

In the evening Dan called Chloe to look into what she has asked for. 

"The lawyer had a solid alibi, but Rogers got a day out last week."

"Then he could have a chance to talk to someone to kill the lawyer. Thank you, Dan."

Lucifer drank in the Lux. An old acquaintance was coming to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"I had something to do in this town, and I thought I visited my ex-husband." Candy responded. They went to Lucifer’s apartment.

"And what have you been doing since?.."

"Since our divorce? My life couldn't have been better. Look." she showed her beautiful red engagement ring.

"Congratulations." Candy heard in his voice that there was something wrong with Lucifer.

"What’s wrong?"

"Complicated." he added.  
"I like the complicated things you know that. But wait, I guess, it's about Chloe."

"As always..." Lucifer sat down and began to talk. The next morning Chloe has to bring Trixie to the station because there is no school and Emma, her nanny is not available.

"Ella, I would ask for a favor. No school and the nanny is sick."

"Who is this girl?" Patrick arrived.

"Patrick, she is my daughter Trixie. Can she stay here?

"Not a word." he said. "I know a better place. There’s no school today, so my daughter is at home. I’ll take her to my house."

"Thank you. Trixie, baby, come here. Now you go with Patrick. He's one of my old friends." Lucifer arrived, and Trixie runs to him.

"One of them will be the culprit." he went to Chloe and showed her the list, but she didn’t see a familiar name on it."

"I'll look after it later, but we're going to the jail again because it turned out Rogers had a day out." Chloe said.

"So he hired someone, and that bastard comes again, I think."

"Not now." she replied. 

When they arrived there, they asked a private room.

"I'm not talking to you without my lawyer." Rogers said. Chloe looked at Lucifer, giving him permission.

"Well, I like this Chloe." he noted.

"What's your darkest secret?"

"I love men." he said.

"Then it's the best place for you." he replied. "But who did you hire to kill the prosecutor?" Lucifer asked.

"Nobody."

"He's out for a week." Chloe added.

"Yes, because my mother died. But I didn’t talk to anybody. Anyway, I didn’t have to need to kill him because my lawyer said I won."

"How?" Lucifer asked.

"I don’t know he didn’t tell me."

"It's a dead end." she said.

"Not so sure. Do you know someone who works as a jockey?"

"No. " he responded.

"Now, it’s a dead end." Lucifer said. Chloe got a call from the hospital.

"We have to go to the hospital." they left the prison when Ella called her.

"I examined the cup, and I found a blond woman's hair. A small gap was on the cup."

"Mia has blond hair." Lucifer added.

"Yes, but why would she have done that with her fiancé?" they went to the hospital.

"Please, Mia come with us!"

"I don’t understand. Why?" she asked.

"Just want to ask a few more questions, a policeman will be here."

Trixie arrived at a huge house. Sandy opened the door and welcomed her.

"Bridget is waiting for you in the garden." she told Trixie who went into the house. I’m cooking your favorite. Hurry home."

"Okay." he kissed her.

At the police station, Lucifer and Chloe are questioning to Mia.

"Where were you last night?" Chloe asked.

"What question is this? I was at home."

"Do you prove it?" Lucifer asked.

"I was alone no one can prove it. Are you suspecting me now?"

"Yeah." Lucifer responded.

"It doesn’t make sense. Why would I want to kill my fiancé before our wedding?"

"Don’t you mind if I ask for a haircut? It needs to make a DNA match test. " she explained to her. Mia picked up one and handed over what she brought to Ella.  
"Now, you can tell me why you wanted to kill your fiancé. Did the prosecutor changed his mind or did you have enough of his work? Or is there somebody in the picture?"

"Believe me I would never do that." Chloe went back, and she showed her the picture of the cup.

"Have you ever seen this?" Mia didn't recognize it.

"No. Why?" she asked desperately.

"Somebody wanted to kill your groom with this cup. Do you know somebody who works as a jockey and wins such a cup?" 

"Sorry. Chloe, her DNA doesn’t match the sample from the cup." Ella told them.

"Of course not."

"I apologize for your inconvenience." Chloe said.

"Wait... Graham once told me that her ex-bride was a jockey, but eventually, they broke up before the wedding.

"Do you know her name?" Chloe asked, then closed the door.

"Some Heather. Heather..." Chloe looked at the list, found a name, Heather Washington."

"Yes, Heather Washington."

A woman goes to the hospital to Graham's room. He's just waking up when he sees Heather.

"I have to finish what I started." she said. "When you were with me, of course, you canceled the wedding." she continued aggressively. Graham was afraid when Heather was getting closer to him.

"We broke up for your job, but I still love you. I won’t let you marry someone else. When I hit you, I thought you were dead. But now it's easier, just press this button, and it's over." Heather decided to kill Graham.

Chloe called the policeman that if he sees a blond hair woman, arrest her. Chloe heard a blue code on the phone and the room number.

"What's going on?"

"I don’t know, I came out of the room for a moment to drink a coffee." he replied. When Heather noticed the police officer, she started running. Chloe hung up the phone and turned to Lucifer.

"We have to go to the hospital." Mia insisted on going with them. When Heather came out of the hospital, she met with Lucifer, who used his wings to arrive earlier than the police. He caught her. Chloe also arrived there with Mia.  
"It's too late if I can’t have him no one else will." Mia went to the hospital straight to Graham's room.

The doctors have brought him back. Mia kissed Graham.

"Is he okay? " Chloe asked the doctors.

"Yes, yes, I’m okay now." Graham answered. Honey, I'm very sorry about everything."

"But what?" Mia asked.

"To spoil our big day. I have to stay here for two weeks."

"I don’t care. I would marry to you right now." she told him, then kissed him again.

"I have to go now." she went out mysteriously.

In the evening, at the hospital chapel, Graham and Mia get married.

(The Best Weeding Song version of Coffey Anderson - Better Today is in the background).

"How did you do that so fast?" Lucifer wondered.

"It's not just for you to owe favors. By the way, love conquers all." after that sentence, Lucifer pulled out a box from his pocket and took out a ring, then turned to Chloe.

"I can’t promise anything. But with this ring, I would like to prove that I am capable of great change. I hope this is okay for you.

Chloe put the ring her finger and when the priest said “You may kiss the bride” Chloe kissed Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the alternate timeline, they know the true truth of the John West case, which makes Linda a little surprised.


	9. Follow you wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe know the true truth of the John West case, which makes Linda a little surprised.

Dr. John West went to his colleague because he thought dark thoughts are in his head. He had a recurring dream. Every night he buried his family. After he had finished, he went home and killed himself. He was already afraid to fall asleep, and he decided to ask for help.

Two months later the members of a family were killed by a shot in the head but before that, the killer had broken their arms and feet. They begged for their lives, but their eyes were tied up, so they didn’t know what was going on. A man, a woman, and a 16-year-old boy died. There were three coins next to the bodies. Someone called the police to hear shots in the street.

At night Chloe got a phone call to go to a scene. Chloe hung up the phone, and she called Lucifer, who drank in the Lux with three women.

"I think we should go to my private place." The girls laughed when Lucifer’s phone rang.

"What can I do for you, Chloe?" Lucifer asked, and there’s sex in his voice because he thought the crazy, hot night with those women. Chloe hardly heard Lucifer from the loud music.

"Anywhere you are, whatever you do, we've got a case." Lucifer looked at the three girls.

"Can this wait until morning?" he asked.

"If it could wait, I wouldn’t have called you, Lucifer?" she hung up the phone. Lucifer went to the girls, and he told them he had to go now which made girls sad.

"You’re my guests, so the next round’s on me." They were happy again.

"Go, I’ll be here." Maze told Lucifer.

"But leave them some for me." Lucifer noted.

At the crime scene, the neighbors went out to the lights. They saw three bodies which brought from the house. Ella was drinking coffee when Chloe arrived.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"The coin’s killer is back." Ella answered, then she gave Chloe a coffee. When she drank it, the coffee’s taste found a little weird. "It's not just coffee, it’s coffee with whiskey." she said. They went into the house. On her phone, Ella showed Chloe that episode where the Everett family was in Linda's show.

"Linda tried to help them to deal with their problem. On a ball, a maniac shot their youngest child, after she had fallen off the stage and she had broken her arm and feet. They went to meetings it didn’t help them. So they went to the Linda Martin show. Now, the wife was pregnant again she was probably 4-5 months pregnant." Ella said when Lucifer arrived.

"What happened? I don't have much time because three amazing girls are waiting for me.

"You can live it up." Ella added.

"I think not just me. The shirt what you are wearing now belongs to Pierce. And what was the last time when you did something just for fun?" Lucifer asked Chloe.

"That’s none of your business, and anyway we have a case, and it seems we deal with a John West copycat killer." Chloe replied.

"It's impossible. We never mentioned the coins." Ella added.

"It wouldn’t be the first that a cop broke the rules." Lucifer noted.

Amenadiel showed up at the Lux, and he went to Maze.

"Where's Lucifer?"

"You just missed him. But the party is starting now." she gave the girls a drink. Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks, but no." he disappeared.

"As you like." she said.

Amenadiel appeared at the crime scene and gave Lucifer a week. 

"If it’s necessary, I’ll bring you back with force."

"We’ll see about that. What’s your problem again?"

"Are you actually asking that?" he said nervously. "Demons are walking on Earth."

"I've already done this." Lucifer interrupted.

"You’re messing with people." Amenadiel continued, and Lucifer laughed at Amenadiel.

"If it was a sin our dear Father would be in Hell. I got a tip for you. Enjoy your earthly life."

"A week Lucifer, no more." he disappeared. Chloe talked to Ella.

"Ella, I would like you to asking around the neighborhood about the case."

"Got it."

"We are going to the prison in the morning." Chloe told Lucifer who was happy with it. "Go wherever you want. I’m going to the station to doing my job." Chloe said. Lucifer didn’t need more he drove away. "This man will never change." she noted.

In the car, Lucifer called someone.

"It’s time!" and he hung up the phone.

Chloe went into the police station, and she saw the lights were still on.

"Is anyone here?" she saw her father. "What are you doing here, Father?" She asked.

"Don’t tell your mother, but sometimes I come here when I can’t sleep. I miss this place." he said.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I have an old new case."

"What is it?"

"Dad, you know I can’t say anything."

"Remember, I spent my whole life here, I know the rules, but that's why I can help you." eventually she told him everything.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was in Chloe's house, who ordered people. 

"The table will be there and the couch is perfect there." Lucifer fell satisfaction. "Happy Birthday Chloe." he said.

Chloe fell asleep at her table. Lucifer woke her up with a bunch of flowers. When she opened her eyes, she was looking for her father, but he wasn’t there. She saw the flowers, and she looked up.

"What’s that for?" Lucifer reminded her that today is her birthday.

"There is the number of roses as old as you are." he said, adding that the florist didn’t want to sell him so many roses.

"I didn’t hear that. Thank you for thinking of me." she put the roses in a vase, and they went to jail. Ella has been waiting outside for Chloe at her car which tied up in a big red bow. Chloe didn’t understand.

"While you were here all night, I fixed your car to catch the bad guys easier." Lucifer and Ella high-five.

"And is it safe?" Chloe asked.

"Are you actually asking that? I’m the best."

"Thank you Ella, I guess." Chloe said.

"But that's just the beginning we're drinking in the evening." She added. Chloe started the car which sounded completely different.

"Pretty good isn’t it?" she said through the window. "But be careful, because it speeds up on seconds.

"Could you do the same with my car? Lucifer asked.

"Of course, buddy. " she yelled after them.

In prison, they wanted to talk to John West. The guard called the director who arrived at that time. 

"Unfortunately, West died a week ago. Why would they have talked to him?"

"West’s method is a copycat." Chloe replied.

"I don’t think so, because he was a loner." The director added.

"We would like to see the visitor list and ask his cellist a few questions." Chloe said.

"Here’s the visitor list, but we released his cellmate two days ago.

"Do you know where he is now?" the director searched for the file.

"His name is Troy Weaver, and this is his address."

"Thank you for your cooperation." they left the office.

"It’s possible he did it." Chloe said.

"But why a family?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe they would have been the next victims. His cellmate just finishes what West started." Chloe called Pierce to put APB out on Troy Weaver then Ella called her.

"I did what you asked. West's cellmate was released."

"Yes, I know that. The APB went out on him." she replied.

"Don’t need, he’s with me." she said while with one hand she twisted Troy's hand and pushed him to the wall.

"Then bring him in." she's happy to do it.

"She caught Troy." Chloe told Lucifer who liked Ella's style.

"Give me the car key Chloe." Lucifer said, but Chloe didn’t let him drive her car. "Where is the woman whom I met three years ago?"

"She’s gone for three years, this is the new Chloe." she responded, and she got into the car and drove away. She left Lucifer there. Lucifer liked this retribution, and then he called Amenadiel.

"What are we doing here? Do they lock you in here?" he laughed. If you are here, then it won’t be so urgent to go back to Hell.

"You're funny. Chloe left me. But now I'm calling you because we can go back to Hell. But if you've changed your mind, I didn’t say anything."

"Wait… What's this big change? You didn’t want to go back there yesterday. Amenadiel doubted his words.

"Well, are we going down or not?" Lucifer was impatient. Amenadiel brought Lucifer down to Hell.

"You made the right decision." Lucifer took out the coin in which he can get there out.

"Yes, my brother." Lucifer found West who was cutting off the second victim's liver. Lucifer pushed him into the other side of the room. West was scared when he showed him the devil's face.

"What made you scared? We're in Hell, and I'm the Devil."

"I don’t understand why I do this." West said.

"Looks like a killer has a conscience." Lucifer added.

"God ... Yeah, I did, I killed those people, but somebody forced me to do it."

Do not mention her God's name! Just to know what to keep to." Did you talk about murders?" Lucifer asked.

"I've never talked to anyone, just to my doctor."

"Thank you." and then he pushed him back to hang up his next victim. He took out the coin, and he was on the Earth.

"The fractures are very accurate." Ella said. Chloe saw Troy's file in which she reads that he helped the prison’s doctor.

"I think we found the killer." Chloe replied. She went to the interrogation room.

"Why am I here now? That crazy bitch almost broke my hand." Troy complained. Chloe showed the pictures.

"Why do you show me this?" He asked.

"Are you sure you don’t recognize them?"

"It’s all in the past." Chloe laughed.

"Then what did you do in a junkie neighborhood?"

"I volunteer there, but if you don’t believe me, call my supervisor. I’m a good guy now."

"Tell me about your cellmate, John West." she said when Troy became serious.

"He's gone. He was completely crazy. He always repeated that he didn’t do, and then he said that he still felt the smell of blood."

"He didn’t do it." Lucifer opened the door, and Chloe got very nervous, she went out.

"Don’t interrupt me anymore when I’m with a suspect."

"Don’t ask how, but I know this man didn’t kill the family."

"Then who?" she asked.

"I don’t know the answer yet, but I can prove that he didn’t do it." He went in and showed him to his eyes Troy scared to death, and he repeated that he didn’t do it. "You see? Nobody is lying to me you know that."

"It's time to talk to Linda." Chloe added. In the car, while they were going to Linda's house, suddenly Amenadiel appeared on the backseat, who was very angry with Lucifer.

"Lucifer! What did you think? Do I look like an idiot? You tricked me." 

"I didn’t trick you, I just didn’t tell you a little detail, that why I want to go down."

"You can’t walk in and out of Hell."

"It’s your fault? If you had taken the coin away from me, I would be there." Lucifer replied.

"Dad is very angry now."

"So that’s what this is about! He disappointed in her favorite son." he added. "I don’t care about your problems, so you can go." Amenadiel disappeared. After that, Chloe’s phone rang.

"It’s not the right time, Mom." Chloe said.

"When did you do this with your house? It's amazing." Chloe didn’t understand what her mother was talking about. Lucifer hoped that she didn’t ruin the surprise.

"Yeah, I cleaned my house I know I should do that more often." Lucifer hung up the phone. "Why did you do that?"

"It's not safe to drive and make a phone call at the same time." Chloe laughed at Lucifer.

"Since when do you care about the safety driving? You always tell me that you are invulnerable."

"I am." he replied, and at that moment Chloe swerved to avoid a stupid man who stopped. Lucifer hit his head.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes of course."

"Asshole, learn to drive." She yelled at the other driver. "Are you okay? I’ll bring you to a hospital."

"Why?" Lucifer asked when he realized that his head was bleeding. 

"This is impossible."

"You hit your head very badly as I see. She gave him a handkerchief."Where is your inviolability?" Chloe asked. They arrived at Linda's house when Lucifer thought he should go to a doctor."

"After that, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, just give me the keys."

"No." Lucifer got out of the car and opened Chloe's door.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back for you." he said, and literally pulled Chloe out of the car, and he drove away. Chloe didn’t understand what's going on, but she knocked to the door.

"Mr. Fenretti, I have been waiting for you." She said, and she was surprised to see Chloe.

"Maybe were you expecting for someone else?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, because I started practicing at home."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, you can." Linda closed the door. Lucifer burst in Raphael’s office, who wasn't even surprised.

"Something's wrong with me." Lucifer said.

"What happened? What's wrong with you?" She asked him seriously because he saw Lucifer wasn't joking. He showed him the handkerchief.

"That's it. How can I bleed? And look, I have a healing wound. But that's impossible I'm immortal."

"No, it's impossible." he murmured. "And what if it is true?.."

"What's true? Talk to me, Raphael!" he changed because Lucifer was impatient. Raphael sat Lucifer down and tried to explain what’s going on with him. In the meantime Chloe and Linda sat in the living room.

"What brings you here?" Linda asked.

"It seems there is a John West copycat killer." Linda sat down. "Do you remember The Everett’s?"

"Of course, I never forget them. Why? What's with them?"

"They all died, and there was a coin next to the bodies." Chloe replied.

"Am I in danger?"

"No, I think. The killer probably finished what West started." Linda went for a drink. Lucifer was looking at Raphael suspiciously.

"No, I don’t buy it. It's just a joke. She's just a mortal." Raphael pricked his finger with a needle to prove his point."

"I haven’t seen anything like this before, but there are strong souls among people who have an impact on the immortals. And you fell in love with Chloe. You’re changing, but this isn’t a bad thing." Lucifer denied it.

"I've never been in love. It's the bullshit of mortals." Raphael didn’t believe that.

"Not just mortals as you see." 

Ella called Chloe.

"You won’t believe it. The killer is Dr. Jonathan Reyes, who was his doctor. I found his DNA underneath the victim’s fingernails."

"Do you know his address?" Chloe asked what she wrote a paper. Linda saw the name.

"What happened to Jonathan?" Linda asked.

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes, of course. he’s my college friend, or he was because I haven’t seen him since college." Linda showed Chloe a picture.

"We found the connection." Chloe picked up her stuff, and Linda wanted to go with her. Chloe tried to talk her out it because it could be dangerous, but Linda insisted on it. Chloe heard a car she thought it’s Lucifer. She opened the door. It’s Mr. Fenretti.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fenretti, I’m busy right now You can go tomorrow at the same time," Linda said. Chloe wanted to call Lucifer when he arrived. Chloe and Linda moved toward the car while Lucifer repeated that words in the car.

"No, I can’t believe this, it's just a coincidence." Chloe and Linda got into the car.

"We're going here." Chloe told Lucifer.

"Okay. But what is your pretty friend doing here?"

"She wanted to come with us."

"What is this address?" Lucifer inquired.

"I think the killer live there." Chloe replied.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Let's go. I'll tell you everything. And are you all right?" Chloe was worried about Lucifer.

"Hm? Yeah, of course, of course. I’m immortal."

They arrived at Jonathan's apartment. They knocked, but no one answered. Then Linda stepped to the door and opened it. Lucifer was surprised.

"What else you know?" Lucifer asked.

"There’s a lot you don’t know about me." Linda responded. Linda went to the bookshelf. Chloe looked over all the rooms.

"He’s not here." Chloe said. Lucifer went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

"This man is a fashion killer." When he looked at the clothes, she realized there was a box there. He found Linda’s files. He told Chloe to go into the room. Jonathan arrived, and he noticed Linda. He took his gun out.

"Turn around."

"What are you doing here?" He asked Linda.

"Hello Jonathan, it’s good to see you." she put his hands up.

"How did you get in? What are you doing here?" She asked impatiently. Linda saw that Chloe showed her to calm down and talk to him. When Jonathan turned around, he didn’t see Chloe.

"Answer my questions!"

"All right, all right. I know you killed those people. John West told everything.

"That's not possible." he added.

"Then what do you think why I'm here?" Linda asked.

"West couldn’t have spoken to anyone unless he came back from the dead." he repeated it over and over again. Lucifer wanted to go there, but Chloe held him back.

"He left a letter in which confessing everything." Linda continued.

"If it’s true, how do you know that?" Linda couldn't answer this question, and Jonathan became nervous. Chloe wrote a message to Pierce that they need reinforcement.

"It’s all your fault!" he said, eventually.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Everything. Because of you, those people died. Because of you, I killed them. I mean West killed them for me." Linda stepped back because Jonathan got closer to her.

"You sold your soul to the Devil for fame and fortune." Jonathan continued.

"She had never had a deal with me." Lucifer said.

"Shh, Stop it!" Chloe replied.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked. Jonathan showed his results on his computer.

"You did it for fame."

"It’s not true. I really helped those people."

"For a while. The Everett’s was my part of my group. But you came, and I lost everything. Then the members of my group left me because they had seen them on your show. And I was in debt, and I spent all my time with West. When he called me, I saw the opportunity. He was the perfect subject for hypnosis. In fact, he came to me to hypnotize him. After that, it wasn’t difficult to put the murderous thoughts in his head." Linda didn’t see a way out. Jonathan confessed the murders, and he was ready to fire.

Put your hands up! Chloe stepped forward. Jonathan turned to Chloe and wanted to shoot her, but Pierce arrived, and he shot Jonathan. Linda was shaking in fear.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked Linda.

"I can’t believe that all of this happened because of me."

"Don’t blame yourself. He was crazy." At the station, a police officer took Linda's testimony.

"We've found an email in Jonathan's computer that he wanted to continue your show, but they told him no. We also found pictures of you, he followed you everywhere." Linda had forgotten that today was her birthday. She took a small box out of her bag. When Chloe saw the necklace, she realized it. Linda bought that necklace what Chloe wanted to buy in Las Vegas. "Thanks, but that's too much."

"No, but we have to celebrate this." Chloe said yes, but before that, she wanted to home to change her clothes. When she arrived and turned on the light, she was surprised. This was a completely new house in inside.

"Happy Birthday Chloe." her friends shouted who was hiding in her house.

"Do you like it? This is my real gift for you. Happy Birthday!" Lucifer told Chloe.

"Lucifer can’t accept this, that's too much." Lucifer didn’t want to hear it.

"You deserved this." He added. His parents went to Chloe. 

"Happy birthday our little daughter. And thanks for the marriage anniversary gift." Chloe didn’t understand. Her mother held her hands two tickets for Seychelles.

"You gave us the honeymoon we never went to." her mother and her father hugged Chloe. She looked at Lucifer because she knew, he had done this too. Everyone came to Chloe then she found Lucifer in the kitchen.

"Lucifer, I don’t even know how to thank you. The holiday for my parents it’s really too much. But how did you know these?" she asked curiously. Lucifer looked at Ella.

"She’s a really good friend." he said.

(Kodaline - The One is in the background)

"So are you." Chloe noted, then she hugged Lucifer, and when they got closer, they almost kissed each other.

"Here's the cake." She held her hand and pulled her away. "Did I interrupt something?" Linda asked. Chloe didn’t say anything, just looking back at Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the two finishing chapters left with an unexpected turn.


	10. Deus ex machina (part 1)

Ella and Linda are waiting in a wedding salon. The girls are hurrying Chloe to come out, but she can’t choose from so many beautiful dresses.

"Just pick one." They said to her while they drank champagne.

"Chloe won the jackpot with Lucifer to buy a dress in that place." Ella told Linda when Chloe came out a simple sequined wedding dress.

"Beautiful." they added, but Chloe wasn’t sure. The shop assistant took out another dress. The upper of the dress was sleeveless wedding dress with precious stones, the bottom half of the dress was a silk-covered with tulle, and the Weil shaded from white to red. Linda and Ella fell in love with this dress.

"Even the Devil will love this dress I mean Lucifer." Ella noted quietly when Chloe and Linda looked at her. "I shouldn’t have said that." Chloe got closer to Ella.

Do you know who Lucifer is for real? Chloe asked Ella quietly. Lucifer tried on suits in his house. Dan helped Lucifer.

"Thank you for helping me. It can’t be easy for you.

"Does the great Lucifer thank me for something? Dan said jokingly. "What was between Chloe and me was over, but I have to admit I wasn’t happy at the beginning, but now I'm getting used to this. Anyway, I’m keeping my eyes on you if you do something, then I’ll kill you." Dan told Lucifer which sounded more like a friendly threat. The salesman didn’t know where to put this part of the conversation.

"I’m marrying his wife, his ex-wife. You know, three of us work together, therefore, he said those words.

"Oh my God..." the salesman said.

Chloe drank another champagne.

"What did you say you know all about Lucifer?" Linda asked.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Chloe added.

"All right, I tell you. Lucifer asked me to keep my mouth shut. Of course, who would have believed me if I said that the devil is my buddy, and I used to talk to the Angel of Death? The next day I would be in a mental clinic." she said.

"Wait, do you talk to the Angel of Death?" Linda was surprised.

"Sometimes. I haven’t seen her for a while." she continued. Linda had to drink, so she took with her the bottle. "But stop questioning me. Now are you trying this gorgeous dress or not?" she said impatiently. When Chloe tried on this dress, she knew this is the one.

"I want to go to the church." Chloe told them.

"Did you make Lucifer to the church wedding?" Linda asked.

"No, but no problem, I understand." Chloe replied.

"Then why do you want to go there?" she wondered.

"I've been going there every day for a while and thanking God. Chloe said.

"Why? Because God cut Lucifer off or what? Ella responded with a little sarcastic voice. Chloe comes out that wedding dress they took their breath away.

"That's the dress." they added to it at the same time. Ella has already seen a perfect necklace for her, a V-shaped crystal necklace.

"Yes, that's perfect. And don’t forget your bachelorette party. I still have a day, it's going to be the best party." she whispered into her ear. In a prison cell, somebody is speaking to one of the guards and hands something over to the guard.

In the afternoon a girl collapsed in a cafe and died. Chloe talked to the barista who knew all about her that Susan was her name and she was a singer.

"She wrote her songs here, and sometimes my boss let her to her songs in here. Our guests liked Susan all."

"Did she come alone or had someone with her?" Chloe asked.

"She always came alone." Ella found Susan’s phone, and she checked the phone records and called somebody with whom Susan last spoke."

"Finally. Where are you? You should have been here by now." a man picked up the phone.

"She’s not going anywhere." Ella said.

"Who am I speaking with?"

"With it police. You'd better come to the Heart of West café." Lucifer and Dan arrived. Lucifer saw Chloe.

"Thanks for the help." Chloe said, then went to Lucifer she kissed him.

"I still have to get used to this." Dan noted. Ella doesn’t know the cause of death because everyone said the same. Susan asked for help and then just collapsed.

"I can give you more details after the autopsy."

"Why did they call us?" Dan asked.

"Susan Drake called the police two days ago for someone was trying to kill her." Chloe replied. Jake arrived who saw Susan and held her very close. Police officers set him up because they can’t do this. Chloe went to Jake.

"I’m sorry for your loss. How long have you known Miss Drake?"

"Since high school. We've been happy more than ten years. What happened?" Chloe has hesitated.

"I know it's hard, but we've found needles on her hands. Was she a drug-abuse?"

Yes, but she's been clean for two weeks. She has almost overdosed herself, but she's clear since then." Jake said.

"Did someone threaten Susan?"

"No, she never told me something like that."

"Thank you."

"Do you have the dress which I can take you off?" Lucifer asked.

"Don’t even think about this." she replied and hit him.

" I can’t I can only think of that." Lucifer said.

In the evening, Chloe went to the church alone. She prayed and then left the church. Someone was watching her from behind the trees when the priest appeared.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course, but I'm just sorry I didn’t make my fiancé to the church ceremony."

"Don’t be sorry because God sees everything."

"After marriage, it will be an interesting relationship with God." Chloe added, which the priest didn’t understand.

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Father!"

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." he said.

Ella was examining the victim's blood, and she found heroin." she called Chloe.

"She died of a heroin overdose."

"It’s doesn't make sense." Chloe replied. Chloe was being followed.

"Maybe she couldn’t stop with the drugs."

"There's something else… If you find something, please let me know."

"Okay." Chloe went home and went to her house. The car that followed Chloe stopped for a few seconds. When she opened the door, Trixie was still awake.

"Why should I sleep? No school tomorrow." she saw the wedding dress.

"I can’t wait to move here and living together just three of us."

"I brought something." Trixie started eating the cake. Dan, Lucifer, and Patrick are at the Lux at Lucifer's bachelor party.

"You're doing it on purpose to tempting me." Lucifer told Dan.

"You deserved it." Dan answered.

Lucifer was being watched. He looked up, but he didn’t see anyone. Next morning everyone was sleeping in Lucifer's house. Lucifer was lying on his bed, and he was half-naked. Lipstick marks were on his cheeks. Dan and Patrick slept in the living room. Patrick was on the couch, and Dan slept at the piano. The elevator opened and someone was heading toward Lucifer's room. When his phone rang, whoever was there left the house. Lucifer picked up the phone. It’s was Chloe who warned Lucifer that she was there in a few minutes. Lucifer went to the bathroom. Chloe arrived, and she went upstairs. When the elevator opened, she saw Patrick and Dan, and Chloe scared them for fun, and they both woke up. They were the hangover, but Lucifer came out, and he was as handsome and fresh as he used to be.

"I don't want to know anything, as I see, I can imagine everything." Chloe noted. Lucifer and Chloe went to Susan's parents. When they arrived they heard an argument, so Chloe kicked the door. The parents were fighting about something then the woman went away.

"Good morning. Sorry for the door, we came from the police. I'm Detective Chloe Decker he's my partner, Lucifer Morningstar."

"I’m also her fiancé, tomorrow she will be my wife." Lucifer noted.

"Good morning. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I guess you're investigating my daughter's death. These have been dark days for us." he replied.

"I completely understand, and I sorry for your loss." Chloe said as Lucifer looked around the house.

"Did you know that your daughter had drug problems?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but as I know, it's over." he answered.

"Not so much if the drugs killed your daughter." Lucifer noted, and Chloe looked at him.

"I didn’t know for sure, but I guessed. A few days ago she had been acting strangely. She called me that somebody wanted to kill her. Of course, it was nothing special when she wanted something she was always acting like that. But if she had been right, that Jake, her ex-boyfriend would threaten to kill her." Susan's father said. Chloe was surprised to hear that.

"When did they break up?" Chloe was interested.

"For about a month, and we were very happy to hear that news because he was the reason why she was a drug addict.

"Thank you for your help." Chloe told him.

"Detectives, I wish you both happy!"

"Thank you."

"Here’s what happened. The boy begged her not to leave, then he threatened to kill her, and finally Jake killed Susan." Lucifer said towards the car.

"It's strange that Jake didn’t mention this important detail." Chloe added. Chloe’s phone rang, the food supplier was looking for her. At this point, Lucifer saw a car that moved away when he looked at it. Lucifer has a bad feeling. Chloe hung up the phone.

"I can’t believe it. Someone is messing with us." she said with anger.

"What happened?"

"Someone called the restaurant that there was no wedding. But I solved it." she replied. Lucifer takes this as a sign.

"Maybe we should…" Chloe didn’t let Lucifer finish this sentence.

"No, it’s just a joke. I understand it can’t be easy to put all life behind, but tomorrow will be our wedding."

"But ..." Lucifer interrupted.

"No but. How long does it take to get to this point and now I won’t let anything come between us." Chloe kissed Lucifer.

\- It is worth arguing with you because it’s fun to make up like this." and he kissed Chloe. After the kiss Chloe hit Lucifer. What’s for? Is it like some kind of weird foreplay?" Lucifer asked.

"That means focus on the case..." Chloe said with a happy smile.  
They were being watched from the corner.

In Hell, Maze was tormenting a soul. Then a new spirit came.

When Chloe walked into the station, everyone clapped and put gifts on her desk.

"Thanks to everyone and of course to Ella, because I know this is your work."After that, she went to the interrogation room with Lucifer, where Jake was waiting for them.

"What’s your desire?" Lucifer asked Jake.

" I want to die to be with Susan because I can’t live without her." 

"You should think about it when you killed her." he added.

"I didn’t kill her, believe me. I loved her."

"Lucifer… Why didn’t you tell me that you broke up with Susan for a month?" Chloe asked.

"This is true, but when Susan overdosed herself, we were back together, but we kept it secret for everyone because of Susan's parents." he responded when Ella came in.

"He didn’t do it." Chloe left the interrogation room.

"Based on What? Ella went into the interrogation room and released Jake."What are you doing, Ella?"

"Just trust me Chloe. I found something. When the body was being examined, her left arm had a trace of grip.

"It doesn’t prove anything." she told Ella.

"Jake is 1,9 m with long fingers he could be a great pianist. These marks, on the other hand, are more of a woman's hand."

"Great, I’m not close to the suspect. We've just known that the killer is supposed to be a woman or a small-handed man." Chloe added.

"We can go to the victim's apartment." Lucifer said.

"It’s a good idea! Lucifer, you go to Dan, I have to go with somewhere." she continued.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Chloe replied.

"No Chloe, this can’t wait." a letter is put on Chloe's desk. Ella talked to Dan to go with Lucifer and look around Susan’s apartment. Dan isn’t fine after yesterday.

"Tell me your secret, Lucifer. How did you do that you’re not hangover? You drank more than Patrick and me, and you just look as always."Dan asked.

"Go ahead, tell me that I'm as irresistible as always. But I'll tell you my secret. I am the Devil."

"Of course, Mr. Devil Morningstar..." Dan noted, and he got into the car. Lucifer felt again that he’s being watched, but no one he saw.

"Are you coming or not?" Dan asked Lucifer got into the car. They were being watched. Chloe and Ella came out, and Linda was already waiting for them. They got into the car.

"Where are we going, girls?" Chloe asked.

"You'll know when we get there." Linda said, but Chloe didn’t like it.

"I really don’t have time for this..."

"The boys are solving it." Ella replied. Dan and Lucifer entered the apartment.

"She could have been killed by the apartment." Lucifer noted when he saw the mess. They looked around. Lucifer went to the room. He finds a whip and then went out to Dan. "This girl liked the rough sex, I would have liked to know her." he says and hit with the whip to the chair, then he added. "Of course, even before the wedding ceremony."

"Of course."Dan added, who found a syringe. "I'll take it to Ella for testing it."Lucifer found her laptop switched on. He went there and saw that she wanted to write an email to her mother. "All she wrote was that I'm sorry, but I can’t let him go." Linda and Ella took Chloe for a massage, a manicure, and a haircut. Chloe looked at them.

"I really don’t have time for that."

"Just rest for a while." Ella and Linda said. They were coming out the door of the building when someone bumped into them.

"Can’t you see, where you are going?" Linda said.

"Asshole." Ella yelled when her phone rang. Dan called her. "All right, I'll be back."

Chloe is on message.

"You look a bit tense. First wedding?" The masseuse asked.

"No, the second, almost the third. It was only one day away from then. But now I'm worried more than the first one." Chloe said.

"I understand what you're talking about. I got married three times the third was the hardest. But while exes aren’t there, everything will be okay." by the time Chloe laughed.

"My ex-husband is my fiancé’s best man."

"I want to hear this. What happened?" she asked curiously. Someone watched them through the door.

"Can I help you? " then the door closed. According to the masseurs, somebody got lost. Linda was in her office when Lucifer went in. She was very surprised because he had no appointment.

"Why are you here Lucifer?"

"What if I was gone now?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Linda added.

"I feel something is going on. This wedding is a mistake." - says. Linda places Lucifer up and down.

"Lucifer, calm down, you’re nervous." Linda said. "It would be very bad if you did what you said before. Think about what you've been through with Chloe. What it might be, God takes her away from you?" she continued, of course, Linda didn’t really think, until Lucifer looked up.

"It could be." he added.

"I don’t think he gave you Chloe, as you say, to take her away from you."

"You don’t know my Father, or he could do it to see me suffer." he replied.

"Maybe it's time to reconcile with God." Linda answered.

"It will never happen."

"Thank you for everything. This afternoon was so good."Chloe said.

"Wishing the both of you all the happiness in the world." they told Chloe and told her goodbye. A car was waiting for her.

"To the police, please."

Ella got the result, but she couldn’t have found Lucifer and Dan, so she called Chloe because she knew who the killer was.

"I’m on my way I'll be right now. Otherwise, thank you for the afternoon, that's really relaxed." she says, and she realized it’s a wrong way when the car stopped.

"It's bad for you to marry the Devil" a stranger came out of the car." Chloe hung up the phone, got out of the car, looked around, but she didn’t see anyone. Then she called a cab. When she arrived at the police station, she still was thinking of that sentence. Ella saw her, and at that moment Dan and Lucifer arrived.

"Good to see you all. I examined the syringe, and I found a fingerprint. Susan's mother is the killer." the woman went into the station. She wanted to turn herself into the police because she killed her daughter. Chloe took her to the interrogation room, meanwhile the husband appeared, and Lucifer brought him to the observer.

"I visited my daughter, and I found that Jake with her apartment, with whom she broke up. I sent him out, and Susan tried to talk to me, but I was angry. Then I saw a syringe on the ground, I knew it was heroin, and I questioned Susan. We were arguing because Susan said that it’s not what it looked like. All I said that this boy only brought trouble to her. I made her a choice. She chose Jake. I was furious, and I wanted to hit her, so we fought and then I accidentally inserted the needle. I was scared, so I went away. I didn’t think she was dying. It was just an accident, I swear." Her husband got mad and went into the interrogation room.

"How could you do this? How could you leave her dying? Why didn’t you call the 911?" she started crying. "To Hell with you!" with this sentence he left the station.

"It was easy. Even a killer didn’t come to turn her up." Lucifer added. Chloe knew that her conscience was getting to her.

"We have to leave now Chloe. It’s your party." Ella said.

"All right, but I have to go somewhere before." Chloe answered.

"But don’t miss your party." Chloe called Linda to meet her at the church. She was being followed.

"Why did we come here?" Linda asked.

"I've talked to the Father to bless us." Chloe replied. Someone stopped in front of the church and got out of the car when Chloe and Linda entered the church.

"God lead them and help them always make the right decision. In Nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti! Amen." Chloe prayed for Susan. Lucifer started to open the gifts at the police station. He opened the letter which said that "It won’t be a long and happy marriage." Maze suddenly appeared.

"How did you come here?" Lucifer was surprised.

That’s not important. Where's Chloe?" she asked.

"I do not know. Today is her bachelorette party, but she's gone somewhere before that." he replied.

"And who is she with?"

"What do you care, huh?" Lucifer was nervous, and his eyes turned into red.

"What do you care about where Chloe is and who she’s with? Why are you here?"

"I just want to save your precious Chloe’s life. By the way, congratulations! There might not be a wedding." a hidden smile was on her face.

"I’m not going to ask you again. What do you want?"

"Chloe is in danger." Maze said. Chloe left the church. When Linda left the church, she saw the laser point and jump in front of her. 2 shots were being heard when Lucifer arrived. Maze and Lucifer heard screams, and he saw Linda and Chloe fell to the ground. Lucifer was running straight away. The Father was shot in the heart, who died immediately. Linda and Chloe were still conscious. He took both women in his arms.

"Stay strong! I’m here with you." he said Chloe and Lucifer. "Someone calls 911!" he yelled when Chloe lost consciousness. By the time the ambulance arrived, they have lost a lot of blood.

"Please Sir, step away!" the doctor told Lucifer. But he didn’t want to go anywhere when his bride and his best friend are in danger. Lucifer went to Chloe with an ambulance and held her hand.

"You can’t die and leave me here alone now. It’s wasn’t supposed to happen."

"We'll get to the hospital right away." the doctor said.

Chloe collapsed, but the doctor brought her back to life. In the hospital, even in the corridor, both of them collapsed again, when Azrael appeared.

"Don’t dare take them with you because I swear, you regret it."

"It's not my decision who I take away."Azrael said. Doctors are trying to keep them alive.

"It can’t happen again. I can't lose you, Chloe, not like this. I can’t lose neither of you." He repeated.

Chloe and Linda are in a white place.

To Be Continued


	11. Deus ex machia (part 2)

Chloe and Linda are in Heaven. There is a white place around of them. The brightness blinded them when Azrael asked them for forgiveness.

"I wanted you to be happy with Lucifer." then she left them there.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"I do not know." Linda replied.

"You saved me. You shouldn’t have done this." Chloe continued.

"Come on, I'm getting used to it." she responded.

In the hospital, Linda and Chloe fell into a coma. They are in ICU. Lucifers head literally almost exploded.

"Where's the doctor?" he asked the nurses, and his eyes turned into red.

"Are you with Chloe Decker and Linda Martin? "The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Their injuries are very serious. The bullet damaged their heart, and partly the lungs. Now, we don’t know if they’ll survive, it's up to them." he informed Lucifer about them.

"If you let one of them die, I will be the one who will bring you the earthly hell."Lucifer threatened the doctor.

"Please calm down. I understand this is difficult now."

"Do you really understand me?" he asked with anger. "In your life, are the two most important persons in danger? If yes, you can say that you understand me." At this time, Trixie came to him. Although he doesn’t like if she hugs him, now he hugs Trixie.

"I promise you I will punish whoever did this." Lucifer said. Trixie went to Chloe's room.

"She can’t die." she repeated.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Someone wants to mess with me. But whoever it is, even gonna regret the day she or he was born." He left the hospital where Maze waited for him outside the car. Lucifer couldn’t control his temper and dragged Maze to a small street where he showed his real face.

"What have you done?"

"Is this the first time I'm doing good, and you thank me with this?"

"WHAT? Chloe and Linda were dead. I saw Azrael. Doctors keep them alive, but they're gone." Lucifer told Maze.

"Then I'm late." She added when Lucifer pushed her to the wall and ordered her to told everything.

"How did you know they were in danger? How did you get out of Hell?"

"I'll tell you everything, but calm down first." Maze answered.

Patrick got a call from the prison that a prisoner escaped from jail, it was Lance Williams. They think they're up for something. Dan was in the hospital with Trixie when Patrick called him.

"Dan. I can’t reach Chloe and Lucifer, but I have to tell them something important. Lance Williams escaped from jail."

"He did it." Patrick heard something in the background.

"Where are you now?" Patrick asked.

"Chloe was shot. Her condition was very serious she fell into a coma, even the doctors didn’t know, she’ll survive or not." Dan said. After that, Patrick sent the police to the hospital.

"Patrick, I would like to ask for a favor. Would you take Trixie to your house? I want her to be safe."

"Of course, that's not a question." Patrick replied.

"But I don’t wanna go. I want to stay here." Trixie said, but Dan insisted that she can’t stay. "Why not Dad?"

"Because whoever did this, someone has to arrest, and Lucifer will go after her or him, and he needs help."

"Then I'll go with you."Trixie added.

"You can’t because it can be dangerous."

"Then leave it to someone else, I don’t want to lose you." Trixie started to cry.

"I promise nobody will die. Neither Mother nor Linda because doctors save them."

Maze recalled that a soul came to Hell, he was very confused.

"He asked where you were. I told him that you weren’t in Hell. He wanted to talk to you, and he became nervous. He said that Williams was crazy." Maze said. "He said Williams always had said that he had met the Devil. Then he started collecting newspapers about you. Williams told him once that if he got out of here, he would kill anyone who important to you. Because he can’t kill you, he kills everyone around you." she continued. "Then, I just remember I’m here. I don’t even know how I got out of Hell." Someone watched them, and Maze noticed it. Meanwhile, the police and Patrick arrived at the hospital.

"I'll kill that bastard." Lucifer said.

"Not so fast, Lucifer. I understand you, but it would be better if you’re not on this case." Patrick added.

"Not a chance!" Dan saw Maze. He was surprised to see her because it has been a long time.

"Where have you been?" Dan asked.

"In Hell, thanks to Lucifer." Maze, who started flirting. Patrick showed Maze his ring.

"It means nothing to me."

"It means to me. Who is she at all?" he asked.

"Of course, you don’t know her. She is Mazikeen Smith. She was a bounty hunter she helped the police." Dan said, and Maze corrected him.

"Not just one, but the best one. So, are we going to go after Williams?"

"You’re not coming." Lucifer and Patrick said at the same time.

"I think it would be a good idea. She finds everyone." Dan noted.

"If she is so effective, then okay. I've already put out an APB. We will find Williams."

Williams was in a motel room who was watching TV. His picture is in the news that he is an escaped prisoner who is very dangerous. If someone sees him, don’t try to stop him, call the police. He called Lucifer an unregistered phone.

"I told you I haven’t stayed in jail for a long time."

"If I find you, I'll kill you." Lucifer said.

"Then lets the game begin." Williams hung up the phone, and Lucifer’s head almost exploded. In the morning Lucifer pushed the table over at the police station.

"You should calm down." Dan said.

"How the Hell can I calm down when there is no trace of him." Ella went to him, and she hugged Lucifer.

"I'm sick of apologizing I want results." Lucifer added.

"I haven’t been able to identify the phone call."

"I’d better go now." Lucifer went to the hospital.

"I've never seen Lucifer like this before." Ella said.

"Me neither." Dan added. On the road, Lucifer always got a red traffic light. He looked up and talks to his dad.

"Are you happy now? Why are you punishing me, I've suffered enough. But I swear that if you take Chloe from me, I'll find a way to get to Heaven and do something that you even can’t imagine." then suddenly he got a green light.

"What are we waiting for?" Chloe asked.

"Lucifer."

"Who am I speaking with?" she asked because she didn’t see anyone.

"What do you think Chloe? Yes, I am God." Linda wondered what he was doing here. In the hospital, Lucifer can go into the rooms. He goes into Chloe’s room, and holds her hand, who doesn’t respond to it."

"Get up, you just sleep. Why don’t you wake up?" He kissed her forehead, then the doctors came and asked Lucifer to go. Lucifer went to Linda.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved into my world. You're always in danger because of me. If we hadn’t met you, you and Chloe would be okay now." he said when her lungs collapse. Doctors came and intubated Linda.

"You have to leave now, sir!" Lucifer just snapped when Maze appeared.

"How are they?" Maze asked.

"How are they? None of them have souls how they could be? I hope you came because you found something."

"I follow the traces, but I'm sure I'll find him." Maze answered.

Lucifer and Chloe arrested a killer in the alternate timeline.

"Come to dinner with me tonight."

"Lucifer but, it's just a dinner, nothing else."

"If you want that, then just a dinner, nothing else."

"And where are we going?" Chloe wondered.

"You will see... Then you want more than a dinner." he said. He brought Chloe to that place where Chloe decided she no longer wanted to be an actress. A table was waiting for them.

"It’s amazing. But how did you do that?"

It’s a secret." Lucifer answered who got Chloe a glass of champagne.

"Do we celebrate something?" Chloe asked.

"Don’t you remember? That's where you decided exactly three years to be a detective. And on this day we are working together exactly for a year." Lucifer said.

"I wouldn’t have thought you would keep that in mind." Chloe added surprise.

"You've only seen the surface." Lucifer noted.

Int he real world Lucifer spoke to the doctors.

"Why is there no change? It's been five days since."

"You must understand Mr. Morningstar. It's good that they are still alive. Coma is an area we don’t even know. Some people wake up in a couple of days, but there are those who never wake up."

"It's never happening they will wake up. He grabbed the doctor’s arm. Lucifer got a phone call from an unknown number.

"You'll kill the doctor before saving your girls."   
"You son of a bitch come here, don’t hide. Or are you afraid of me? Because you do better if I found you..." Williams interrupted him.  
"I know you kill me." he watched Lucifer from the end of the corridor. "I'm not afraid of you. I just wanted to know if the Devil have any feelings. When I read you marry Chloe, I saw the opportunity. The Devil can’t live happily. Now that I see how much you suffer, I'm even more pleased." Williams continued. "You’ll find me if I want to." Lucifer was getting mad.

"Don’t be a coward, face the Devil!" he yelled in the phone because he knew Williams was there. Lucifer had devil eyes. Williams was listening, and then he answered Lucifer.

"I'm not a coward. Let's meet where I buried the corpses tonight at nine o'clock." Williams hung up the phone. Dan arrived, and he saw that Lucifer was very nervous.

"Is there any change?" Dan asked.

"I will kill Williams today." Lucifer replied.

"What happened?"

"He just called to meet tonight." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer is a trap." he noted.

"I know it's a trap, but here's just a mortal and I'll kill him."

"Wait, Lucifer. You don’t see clearly, it would be better to send a team."

"Just me, and Williams will be there, no one else." they got in the elevator.

"I can’t let this, because you are going to get yourself killed Lucifer."

"I’ll be okay because I'm the Devil." they got out of the elevator.

"Stop this shit. You're a human like me, or Williams is." Dan replied quite angrily. Lucifer tired of it, and he showed Dan who he is.

"You still believe I'm not the Devil?" he turned to Dan with his real face, when Dan stepped back.

"What the Hell?"

"Exactly. I came from there. I hope you understand why I can’t get hurt. And why I have to go." Lucifer said.

Chloe and Lucifer are in the Lux in the alternate world.

"Lucifer, I'll ask you something. Why are you living this life?"

"Just because I afford it." He replied.

"I'm not talking about spending money, but about hiding your true self."

"I'm not hiding anything. I always tell the truth."

"Really? Then what was this evening? Or now that we are here. It is not the player Lucifer." Chloe added.

"Or maybe I'm just a very resourceful." he answered, and Chloe sat closer to Lucifer.

"So what were my apartment and my parent's vacation?" she asked. Lucifer wanted to answer, but Chloe suddenly kissed him. Lucifer found himself a white room, but it wasn’t the Heaven.

"Who's messing with me now, when I got what I wanted."

"Just me, God, you know, your father."

"Do you want to punish me again?"

"No, I just want to say something. This world isn’t real, I've created to you."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked.

"This is an alternate timeline where I made some change. I want to prove that I never wanted bad." Lucifer laughed.

"Then, you shouldn’t have been cast out, but you should have listened to me."

"Listen to me very carefully, Lucifer. In the real world, I was putting you through a final test. If you go through it, then everything will be okay. This world I am just an observer. But one thing hasn’t changed in either world. You and Chloe found each other. I could prove this with this world when I didn’t intervene in their life."

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." he kissed her again. "Why don’t we go to my apartment?" Lucifer asked.

"It’s a good idea." Chloe said as they moved toward the elevator.

Lucifer unbuttoned Chloe's shirt, but after the first, he thinks it's easier to rip it off. In the elevator, Chloe continued with Lucifer's clothes. When they arrived at the house, there was only underwear on them, and Lucifer held Chloe in his arms and took her to his bed.

"Father, it looks pretty real to me..." Lucifer murmured.

"What did you say Lucifer?"

"Nothing." his eyes changed.

In the real world, Chloe was upset.

"So we're dead now?" she asked.

"Not yet Chloe. Now I keep you in life and death until Lucifer's decision." Chloe couldn’t control her temper.

"So far I thought you were on our side. But after all that happened, he still punishes Lucifer? I read about his past. Yes, he rebelled, but he already punished for it. Finally, when he could be happy, he would take away it from him, his own father. Why are you playing our lives? First of all, I was born for Lucifer, and now when we have the opportunity to live happily, she takes this from him. It’s not Lucifer who deserves the Hell. You deserve Hell, my God."

"Chloe, you're talking to God." Linda said.

"No, she's right. But you know the half of the story. One, I didn't create for Lucifer. Your mother was blessed with Amenadiel because she was always selfless. She even prayed for others when she had lost her baby. Such a couple deserved to have a child. And how could I know that Lucifer would come to Earth? I can only control people even if it is needed. Lucifer is stubborn. I can’t control him. He is the most stubborn child, and I'm proud of him." God answered.

"It's interesting how to show your feelings for him..." she replied cynically.

"And Hell, for the first time, I really thought it was the best punishment for his action, but later I realized that I couldn’t have sent down anybody. For the first time, Lucifer almost knew what to do. And your relationship with Lucifer determined. I make sure of that." God continued.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

Dan and Lucifer are in the parking garage.

"Wait, you're immortal, but Chloe can shoot you?" Lucifer realizes that he had to tell everything.

"I'm only vulnerable if Chloe is my side."

"But how is that possible?" Dan asked.

"Thanks to my father, thank God because he created Chloe for me." he replied.

"What?"

"Yes, God has always held people a toy, but he thought he was crossing me.

"Then everything is a lie? Are your relationship is a lie?"

"When I knew this, I wanted to push Chloe away, so I got married.

"Okay, I got this part."

"But who else knows about...?" Lucifer interrupted Dan

"That I am the Devil?"

"Yes, I have to process this." Dan said while Lucifer counted.

"Let's see, Chloe, Linda, Ella and now you. Oh, And Charlotte, when my mother possessed her body." Lucifer told him easily when Dan stopped him.

"Wait, everybody knew about you, but I was the only one who didn't?" he thought about it. "So my ex-wife gets married to the Devil, and my daughter will be raised by the Devil. It’s just too much for me."

"If I tell the truth, I'll tell you everything. Maze, she said that I sent her to hell. Well, it’s true because she's a demon."

"What is she?"

"You don’t have to worry. Everyone confused after that. But how many kids can say her grandfather is God." Lucifer tried to be funny.

"Well ... But what was the Charlotte you talked before?"

"Yeah, that. My mother has possessed Charlotte's body and then I cust out from her body on the beach. Lucifer added.

"Wait, who I was with, was that your mother?" he laughed. "It's a freaking screwed-up family. You are with my ex-wife, and I was with your mother. Then I was almost your stepfather father. Well, that's good."

"What's so funny? It wasn’t so funny to me." Lucifer noted.

"Then I was right. I lost Charlotte because of you." Dan punched Lucifer.

"Why did I get that?"

"Just because it felt good. So, can we go?"

"I'm going. You're not."

"After that, that not a chance that I let you go there alone." they got into the car.

God told Chloe, he had created a world where Chloe and Lucifer had never known each other and where Chloe hadn’t been born for the blessing. In this life, they found each other.

"What's between you and Lucifer is real. You taught Lucifer what life meant. That’s why I am grateful." God said.

"Perhaps this isn’t the best way to show you grateful." Chloe noted. "And what kind of trial did you mention?"

"If Lucifer can control his temper and be able to be honest with himself, he’ll through the test."

"Then we screw up." Chloe and Linda said at the same time.

Dan and Lucifer arrived at the forest where Williams buried the bodies. Williams was waiting for Lucifer. Lucifer knows he needs to go in there alone. Dan didn’t like the idea, but he agreed with it. He gave Lucifer a hearing device. Lucifer's eyes turned to red when he walked toward the house.

"Lucifer, don’t be reckless." Lucifer entered the house. Williams has been waiting for him. Two glasses of drinks were on the table.

"Sit down." Lucifer went to him.

"Kill me. Williams encouraged Lucifer when he heard Dan's voice through the hearing device.

"Calm down."

"I'm listening. Why did you want to meet here?" Lucifer asked. Williams drank, but Lucifer didn’t want to drink. "This isn’t a friendly visit I don’t even have a drink with nuts."

"Then if you do not mind, I'll drink it." Williams said.

"Why did you do it?"

"Isn’t it obvious?" Williams added. "From that moment that you showed me your real face I was a mess. I can’t forget that.

"Your soul was still dark before me." Lucifer noted. Williams recalled the day when he was arrested.

"Then after that day, it wasn’t a day that I wouldn’t have seen the devil when I closed my eyes. That's why I started looking after you. I didn’t have to dig deep down because, as Luciferians, I knew everything about you. I interested in the surrounding people. So I found out information about Chloe, Linda, Dan and everybody who spent with you more than a night. That's when I saw you in the newspaper. The time has come for me to take revenge. The Devil doesn’t deserve happiness, so I paid for one of the guards to help me escape. And then I was just waiting for the right moment. I followed you everywhere, then the moment came. I was just trying to kill Chloe, but when Linda jumped in front of her, I saw the possibility that if I killed the priest, then both of them would die, and then my revenge would be complete." he said. The house was surrounded by the reinforcement. Dan said on the radio to wait for his signal. "I just didn’t expect you to appear at the church. You never went near those places. But it’s no problem because I heard from the nurses that they won’t wake up. I was able to deprive you of happiness." Williams sat on the table and smiled. Lucifer loses his mind, and he started punching Williams.

"Lucifer stop!" but he didn’t listen to Dan, so he ordered SWAT to go into the house. But Lucifer stopped punching him.

"I won’t give you what you want. I won’t kill you." Lucifer came out of the house. "It’s yours that bastard. They arrested Williams. At this moment, Maze appeared.

"Did I miss the execution?" She asked when she saw Lance Williams.

"Why did you have spare his life?" Maze asked.

"Although I am the Devil, but not as bad as you believe." He said. Dan went to Maze.

"Listen, Maze. Does every demon in Hell look that way? Because your answer is yes, I want to go to Hell."

"Did you on something?" Maze asked.

"He already knows everything." Lucifer added. Dan would have more questions about Maze, but she went after Lucifer. Lucifer got into his car.

"Then what about me, huh? Maze asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Once I almost killed Chloe, but I wanted to save her now." Lucifer looked at Maze.

"If you want me to thank you, and everything is fine, I haven’t changed so much. But maybe I'll bring you up from Hell sometimes to Earth."

"And how do I get back now?"

"Just like this." Maze opened the Gate of Hell.

"Thank you, Maze, but I’m never saying that again." Lucifer told Maze.

"I hope Chloe will be okay. And of course Linda too." Maze answered, then Lucifer disappeared.

Chloe had an offer, she asked for a favor.

"I know favors are Lucifer's table, but consider it. If you take us back to Earth, then I will do everything possible with all my strength that Lucifer goes back to Hell, even if I have to sacrifice our happiness." Chloe said, but God didn’t say anything.

"Why do you think that if you ask, Lucifer will go back? Because he is still on Earth because you are there." Linda responded. Lucifer went from Hell to hospital. She went to Chloe and held her hand then he began to pray to God.

"Please Father, I know you're not willing to listen to me, but please, don’t take Chloe from me." Chloe, Linda, and God also heard Lucifer in Heaven.

"I've considered your request, Chloe. Here’s my deal. You can have a life together with Lucifer. However, there are conditions. Lucifer will be mortal. I will take his wings and his Devil nature away from him. He can keep his ability because it is useful in your work. But be very careful, because if one of you dies, the other will die with it, and you will find yourself in Hell.

"All right." Chloe accepted terms.

"And what about me?" Linda asked because she thought she was coming to Hell, but the Gate of Heaven opened.

"After all what you did for my family, and what you have suffered, you deserve the Heaven." Linda was surprised.

"Does this mean Linda can’t go back?" Chloe asked.

"I can only send one soul back.

"Do not worry, that's right for me." she hugged Chloe.

"Thank you, Linda, thank you very much."

"I just have to solve one thing. Who will be the Lord of Hell until Lucifer lives his mortal life? "God said.

"Can I say something?" Linda asked. "I'm willing to go to Hell."

"No, you can’t do this." Chloe told Linda.

"No, no. Maybe I'll have time to fix my broken friendship with Maze. Of course, if that is possible."

"This is a great responsibility, and it is also a huge sacrifice." God responded.

"I know it." Linda arrived in Hell.

 

"I love you, Chloe, I don’t want to lose you." at this moment Linda died.

"My God, Father, please I beg you. Don’t take away from me. I love Chloe with all my heart, better than anything or anyone." he prayed when Chloe's hand moved and slowly she opened her eyes. Lucifer wiped his tears.

"I didn’t hear what you said last time?" Chloe said, and Lucifer took off her oxygen mask and kissed her. Then Chloe and Lucifer saw memories of their alternate life.

"I united the two worlds, this time, everything will be fine." they heard hear the voice of God.

"Your father kept his word." Chloe noted.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked, but he couldn’t answer to him because the doctors came and started examining Chloe. A week later Chloe is wearing her wedding dress. Ella is her bridesmaid.

"I can’t believe this day has come." Chloe looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm just sorry Linda can’t be here." Ella added.

"Yes, but I will always be grateful for what she did." Chloe said.

"Lucifer, you can’t see the bride before the wedding. Ella said.

"I'm the Devil. I break all the rules. Now I’m human, but then I will be the Devil again."

"Leave us alone, please." Chloe told Ella. "Is something wrong? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, there is nothing, but before the wedding, I wanted to make sure everything is okay. Otherwise, I got a call from the judge. Williams was sentenced to death. A few days later he will be tormented by Maze and of course the Lady of Hell, Linda." Lucifer told Chloe. " I hope they don’t change the Hell too much..." - Lucifer's murmured. "Yeah, and we've got wedding gifts. But do you really know who got the best wedding present?" Lucifer said with a smile.

"Tell me." Chloe asked, and Lucifer looked up.

"To him." He said. Chloe thought he's thinking of her." but Lucifer continued.

"When my Father united the two worlds, I got a lot of memories of women and a lot of dirty things. Oh and one more thing. I have already slept with..." she interrupted him then she laughed and kissed him.

It’s just a memory, just a memory. You have to wait until the end of this day..." after a hot kiss Ella opened.

"It's time. This could wait."

Lucifer is waiting for Chloe to come. (Calum Scott and Leona Lewis - You Are The Reason or Michael Bublé–Forever now). First, Trixie started the line, and after Ella. At the wedding, Charlotte is there, and Dan is on Lucifer's side. Ella winks at Pierce. Chloe stepped with her father, and her mother begins to cry. Chloe's memories break back. Their first meeting, their first kiss. Lucifer has memories too. The warehouse when he begged for Chloe's life. When he pushed Chloe from Williams's house. When she was shot in front of the church and when she died in the hospital. After they said "I do", they exchange their rings. "

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride."

They turn around, and they saw Maze and Linda for a moment. Then Lucifer plays the piano, and Chloe sings with Lucifer. Then they dance on the dance floor, just like Charlotte and Dan, Chloe's mother and dad, and Ella and Pierce.

God turned everyone's life to the right, and everyone is happy. At the evening Lucifer carried Chloe across the threshold, and slowly they moved toward the room, he undressed Chloe.

"I have been waiting for this all day." Lucifer said. In the room, they turn off the lights.

66 years later, we see an elder couple are sleeping hand by hand. They both died at the same time. In hell, Chloe and Lucifer are young again, and they are entering the Gate of Hell. Linda is going to Heaven where Amenadiel is waiting for her, and together, they are entering the Gate of Heaven hand by hand.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. :)


End file.
